Blue Moon
by kay.hayden
Summary: Henry Wilcox has been dead for close to a six months and Annie has been a 'spy in the cold', burned, betrayed and alone. Things are closing in on her and she reaches out to the one person she trust with her life - Eyal.
1. Home Sweet Home (Maybe)

**Definition:** The term blue moon is currently used commonly to describe a second full moon in a single calendar month which happens every two or three years. (Only seven times in nineteen years) Because of the rarity of a blue moon, the term 'blue moon' is used to mean a rare event, 'once in a blue moon'.

___**Prologue**_

_Eyal boarded the train and found his seat, knowing he may never see Annie again which left him a bit melancholy. Looking out the window as the train slowly pulled out of Amsterdam, Eyal question if he made the right choice to quit Mossad and what he was going to do with the rest of his life. He had quit over Rivka using the closeness he and Annie had developed for the greater good of whatever. Well no matter, what is done is done and he'll sort it all out later, now he only needs sleep._

_Finding himself on a four-hour layover in Zürich, Switzerland because of transferring train connections, he decided to find a bar for drinks and food. Strange, Zürich is where it all started three years ago in an unsafe house, the beginning of a friendship that would cause him to make a major decision in his life. _

_An hour had pasted, a nice steak dinner and a few drinks later Eyal was feeling better about his future and looking forward to spending time in Athens. There was no sail boat but he had a friend with one and that would have only made a half lie to Annie. _

_"Ma kore?" _

_Eyal looking up to see Rivka Singer taking the seat across from him at the small table._

_"Tov." Eyal answered wonder how Rivka found him - what the hell, she is Mossad._

_"We need to talk and now is as good of time as any. You may have walked away for Mossad but you didn't walk away from your duty to Israel."_

_"I was used Rivka and by you. Of all people I should be able to trust."_

_"Yes I know and it has hurt me. Please believe me in my apology to you." Her expression was unchanged but then that was Rivka, years of showing no emotion had given her a mask of concealment. _

_"Why did you come to find me?" Eyal asked but half way knew why._

_"You quit in the heat of distrust and I never informed personnel of you sudden resignation. You are still an agent for Mossad. I'm here to ask you to reconsider your decision."_

_"Rivka you of all people I need to trust is you." Eyal coldly looking into her eyes._

_"You are right. Sometimes I forget we are also human beings with feelings. My promise to you for now forward shall be the truth at all times. No more deception." _

_Eyal order two more drinks, one for him and the other for Rivka. They spent the next hour in deep conversation before Eyal gave his answer. She had come in search of him and he was going to seize that opportunity, set down some guide lines but nothing out of the question. Rivka was in agreement and also offered a promotion._

_"Ken." Eyal smiled with is answer knowing he could never be happy outside of Mossad. Being a master spy was his life, maybe Lady Fate has a part of Rivka making her best effort in bring Eyal back into the Mossad fold - after all, he is one of the best._

_"Neefla." Rivka had gotten what she wanted, Eyal back and she was happy nor did she have to answer to the powers in being on how she lost a gifted master spy in Eyal Lavin. Mossad had too much time and money invested in him to sit still and let Eyal walk off into the sunset. Keeping him in the fold was her biggest chore and he could be such an inflexible and demanding child but she was up to the task._

_Eyal has only seen Annie once since then when she reached out to him for help staging her death, an act he hated but would never turn down Annie and any request she would make of him. _

* * *

Annie with the help of Calder Michaels has faked her death and is now operating in deep cover so called a spy in the cold. Her only contact with Langley is Calder and that is very rare, she is truly on her own with only her wit and spy craft to get her thru her mission. Henry Wilcox has been brought down but not the empire he had built - Lexington Global is still strong and evil.

Reading her last communiqué from Calder Michaels she just slouched down in the rag-tag chair, looking around a dingy, smelly room she was staying with total abhorrence. Her life had fallen from an all time high to the bottom of the pit. Her returning to Langley had been nix and she would be arrested for some crime, Calder had made sure she would stay in the field as a burned spy, to use her for his covert missions off book. It was the same as Arthur had turned Ben into a spy without a home and how he had used his own son, Teo. Now Jessica Matthews burned, now what - retreat to a new cover, a new identity and a new location. A new assignment from Calder along with the bad news, could it get any worse. Going dark had taken its toll with no hope of returning home. CIA doesn't take too kindly to spies going rogue on their own. Annie closed her eyes, after all this time, even after the death of Henry Wilcox they were still hunting her. Lexington Global on a vengeance hunt and wouldn't stop until she was also dead.

Those long lonely nights, those terrible nights of total isolation, not trusting anyone would bring back memories of that hellhole cell in the Russian prison sans the ear-piercing sound. The face, that joking, loveable face of one Israeli came back to her. Remembering Eyal brought some sense of comfort - he was always there for her. Eyal the strong, steadfast friend and completely understanding, the caring man with his charming smile, dark mystique eyes and his enchanting yet seductive personality. He had known what her sacrifice would cost. A spy from a competing agency and totally forbidden relationship even as a closed and trusted friend.

She twisted for a little more comfort but not, there is no comfort in her life style now - had she made the right choices? Leaving Amsterdam and running straight into Auggie's arms, the arms of a man she thought would give her the safety, security and her greatest wish - a normal life. Now knowing that was a mistake, their time together was rough and she tried to make it work. What were they calling it - a break, yet there still lingered a minuscule piece of hope he would be waiting for her to return. Then there was the betrayal by Auggie and his wife or ex-wife. That was the cutting knife to her heart, Auggie could not even wait a few months for her return. She had buried her pride and hurt to work with Auggie to bring an end to Henry Wilcox and what was her reward - isolation.

Grabbing a misty pillow and holding it tight, tears started forming and for the first time since going dark she cried. It was her way of finally grieving for the lost of Annie Walker and all that was. She felt rejected and betrayed by everyone she had once trusted but for one person. Why was he creeping back into her memory after all this time. Now her tears were for the hurt she felt for the lost of Eyal, her most trusted and dear friend. He had told her that he never left Mossad but she had later found out it was Rivka who when after him to return. Yes, her dear friend was that good and needed... needed, yes she needed him now for comfort.

Going to get a glass of wine, the one hangover of being with Eyal Lavin, his love for fine wine. Why after all these months of darkness is he creeping back into her thoughts? That night he had once more come at her request to help with the fake death, to come without hesitation or questions. He must have known what she getting into but honored her wishes and didn't try to talk her out of vanishing into the cold. He has always been strong and very supportive, the man who completely understood her even at times he had rebuked her for being naive or overly impulsive. She had learned to become a better spy from him, the master of spies but also in the process she had come to trust him with all her heart and soul. Oh what a fool she had been for turning away from his advances - all of that is now water under the bridge. Rereading her message from Calder she couldn't waste the night in memories, a new danger was at hand and she would have to act.

* * *

It felt strange for Eyal driving thru the streets of Tel Aviv, the first time he had been home in over a year, not since meeting with Rivka in Zürich. When she had told him he was needed in Europe she was right. He had stayed busy with only a quick side step to help Annie Walker to go off-grid. How he loathed the idea. Being in the dark would harden her, turn her once warm loving heart to cold ice. The empathy that once drove her to help others against all odds would become void, replaced with indifferences. He knew oh so well that void and the heartache that goes with it - the long nights of loneness without the closeness of love ones. Being her only true and trusted friend to help with her choice to take that walk in the dark he did against his better judgment - oh how he wished he hadn't lost track, to watch over her and protect her, but that couldn't be. He would often think about her and had heard chatter of the demise of Henry Wilcox in some alley in Hong Kong, knowing full well it was at Annie's hands.

Turning into the Mossad HQ compound he was hoping for some downtime to spend with his family. Entering Rivka's office he knew immediately that any lengthily downtime was out of the question but he would grab a day or two anyway.

"Happy to you could join us Eyal." Rivka with her force smile.

"I didn't know I had a choice."

Rivka not paying to attention to Eyal's remark continued. "This is Eliam Chodorow and we have new information about an American group now operating in Europe and Hong Kong that is targeting Israeli citizens and our government officials."

"Israeli citizens or Jews in general."

"Both as well as others, they don't seem to care who they take down as long as it is to their benefit - exceedingly power-hungry for political control. Eliam please enlighten Mr. Lavin with the intel you have."

"A few years ago a highly political and influential American man by the name Henry Wilcox started to build a network of skilled spies."

"I know who you are speaking of. Tight connections with the CIA." Eyal became very interest in where this was going.

"Yes. Although he has been, you might say eliminated, his organization is gaining in strength. This man, Joseph Neilson a young associate of Wilcox has taken over the operation of Lexington Global. Neilson is ambitious, intelligent and brutal in his dealings. He, like his mentor, is hungry for power and it appears global power-hungry. He has made an agreement with an Islamic terrorist group, Al-Shabab based in Somalia."

Rivka walking over the large screen and pointing to a picture of a bombed out resort, "Al-Shabab were responsible for the bombing of an Israeli owned Kenyan resort in Mombasa and the attempted attack on a chartered plane carrying Israeli tourists. Next screen please."

A picture of an Israeli cargo ship sinking in the Indian Ocean, "Their operation also extends to pirates targeting our shipping." Turning back to face Eyal, "Al-Shabab and al-Qaida in February 2014 announced their alliance, with al-Shabab leader Yahya Farid el-Hashem pledging allegiance to the global terror movement against all Zionist."

"What do we know about el-Hashem?"

"Yahya Farid el-Hashem is an al-Qaida trained from Yemen and one of Osama Bin Laden trusted lieutenants and now the leader of al-Shabab based in Somalia. Our military is combating them and we as Mossad need to find the source of funding and break that connection."

"Do we know what Joseph Neilson has to do with all of this?" Eyal picking up a file and reading the printed intel.

"Neilson of course has taken over Wilcox's network of wealthy and power people and we believe is helping with the funding in return for personal terrorist squads throughout the Middle-East and Europe."

"Are we working with the CIA on the Joseph Neilson connection?" Eyal not looking at Rivka but reading the intel before him.

"No. We have no idea how deep Henry Wilcox or Neilson has infiltrated and corrupted the CIA. We can collaborate with MI6 if the need arises. As usual, you are on your own to find the money sources and taken them out of the game."

"Understood." Eyal now with a multifaceted mission and eager to get started smiled at Rivka, "Don't expect to hear a lot from me."

"I never do. Be'hatslakha."

* * *

The afternoon was quite warm with a slight breeze keeping it pleasant. Eyal sitting on the front steps of his ex-wife's home talking to his thirteen year son Avi. They are deep in an astrological discussion of horoscopes and astronomy, not the normal father son chat about the birds and bees that Eyal had been call in to have. His ex-wife, Kazia wanted Eyal to be involved in their son's life now that Avi was no longer a little boy but growing into a teenager. The sex talk was embarrassing to her so call in enforcements.

"You know we are going to have to get around to having this father son talk about sex to make your mother happy."

"What do you want to know Abba?" Avi half laughing at his father.

"I'm the one that should be telling you."

"Let me tell what I know and if I miss something you can correct me."

"Sure, go with your version."

"The male produces the gamete called spermatozoa and the female produces the gamete, the ovum or egg. The male sperm with half the normal number of chromosomes are united with the gamete cell of the female, also with half of the normal number of chromosomes by the way of intercourse and the process of sexual reproduction takes place. The egg and sperm united cell is a zygote and develops into an embryo. The embryo attaches to and grows in the female's uterus. After about nine months labor starts they become parents after the female vows the male will never touch her again."

Fighting hard to keep his laugher under control, "You are dead right about it all right down to never touch her again." Eyal catching his breath, "Where did you learn the scientific wording?"

"Your medical books left at Grandmothers. Pictures and all."

"I'm proud of you for taking the interest to read those books. Did you understand what you read?"

"Had a little problem at first until I asked Haim. We read what you had and he painted a little more vivid picture." Avi was not embarrassed with talking to Eyal about his 18-year-old cousin and him talking about sex.

"I would think Haim also learned something."

"He did. For sure he doesn't want Edya to see your books and told Grandmother to hide them."

"Big brother looking for little sister." Eyal once again chuckling to himself. "That is up to my dear sister-in-law to tell her daughter about sex. If she wants to use the ob gyn books she is welcome to them."

"Since we have gotten that out of the way can we get back to something really important like the exploding stars?"

"Yeah. Where were we?" Eyal answered.

"The W26 star is about 1,500 times wider than our own sun making it the biggest known star in the universe. The bright supergiant star is nearing the end of its life and will eventually explode as a supernova in the Milky Way."

"Interesting. Do you have any idea when this will take place?"

"They are saying odds are nearly 100 percent the supernova will happen within the next fifty years. Researchers say some of the most massive stars have lifetime of less than a few million years before they exhaust their nuclear fuel and explode. At the very end of their life these stars become highly unstable."

"Do you have a way of viewing these stars? A telescope perhaps."

"There is a small not very powerful one at school. The Bareket Observatory near Modi'in-Maccabim-Re'ut has educational programs and a larger telescope. I want to go but Mom says she can't afford it and won't ask you."

"She tries to be proud. Avi I'm your father and you can ask me anytime for anything and if I can get for you I will. Get me the information and I'll have a talk with your mother."

"I have a booklet about the observatory and they have summer courses of six weeks long. Call it my extending education for a well-rounded person."

"So you have planned this speech before. Tell me, what got you interest in astronomy?"

"A friend of mine reads horoscopes. At first it was fun entertainment but then I found out the Babylonian astrology and ancient Greeks were the first organized system of astrology. It all started here in the Middle-East back during biblical times."

"I'm honestly impressed. Have you also learned to read someone's horoscope?"

"Not completely but I have looked your horoscope up, in general terms that is. You want to hear it?"

"Yeah."

"You were born the first week of February making you an Aquarius. That sign in general makes you unpredictable and almost impossible to define your personality type. You usually make wonderful first impressions, coming across as a most charming and well-mannered person. People find you to be very interesting company as your are active and adventurous by nature. Some negative traits include being stubborn, pigheaded with a quick temper. Your strengths are broad-minded, self-reliant, philanthropic and caring deeply for your sense of elevated values. Some weaknesses include uncomfortable with emotional situations, inflexible and at times moody and standoffish. There are physical charismatic marks as being highly attractive, striking eyes and slender figure. Your likes are championing good causes, intellectually stimulating conversations, with good listening skills and dislikes, restrictions and broken promises."

"I agree with most but the part of being pigheaded."

"That's the part that Grandmother agreed with the most."

"She would..." Eyal's phone buzzed at the most inopportune time. Looking at the caller ID, "I'm sorry Avi, I have to take this call." Getting up and walking to stand on the sideway between the houses.

"Shalom."

"Eyal I need your help."

"You can't die but once Neshema."

"Nothing that drastic. It has to do with the man that has taken over Henry Wilcox's global network."

"Joseph Neilson." Eyal remarked.

"Yeah. How did... Oh never mind you know many things that is why I need your help."

"Where are you?"

"Orleans, France."

"I'll meet up with you in three days if that is okay. Tell me where."

"Yeah fine, three days is good..."

She gave him an address, they had a few more friendly exchanges before disconnecting. Eyal smile, the only times she would call is when she need his assistance and he was happy to help. Now this time it also crosses his mission which is good.

Returning to Avi, "I'm so sorry, it was business."

"That's okay Abba. You want to go and get some ice cream?"


	2. Reunion

The traffic was light on his drive from Paris to visit Annie, Eyal is in a contented mood having regenerated his batteries if only being at home for three days was just the ticket... what would a month do? He being so proud of Avi, such an intelligent boy and what made him happy was the fact Avi had fascination with learning and he was going to help in way he could. Kazia, his ex and to his great astonishment was receptive to him sending their son to Bareket Observatory for the six-week course. Perchance she was softening a bit or was it he? They had started to have civil conversations without ending in a shouting match and that he enjoyed. Their love had been wild, passionate and zealous but they were at opposite ends on any of their lines of thought and that's where the conflict started. Maybe age had mellowed both of them and having Avi as their main concern had brought them to a healthy working relationship for the benefit of their son.

Time spend with his parents was pleasurable but one thing for sure, a slender build wouldn't last very long around his mother. She is a fantastic cook and maybe that's why he enjoyed cooking, from childhood he knew what good food tasted like.

As he drove along the highway from Paris, Eyal's thoughts turned to Annie. How was she coping with being in the dark, a women of very sociable personality and enjoyed the company of others. Was her new life of running and hiding turning her into a monster, hard-hearted and uncaring and worst of all, a frozen heart? He drove his car into the city of Orleans, little over an hour drive from Paris. The home Annie was staying in was an older rundown building that had been turned into different flats but still kept its charm of yesteryear. Annie's flat was on the first floor in the back with a rear entrance. Eyal not sure what he would be finding in Annie. Months of being in the cold with no contact with one's agency has a hardening effect, almost like squeezing the life out. Many times making you turn to stone without any feelings, he should know as he has been in the same space, the one of total isolation only a coded contact with home base. Knocking softly on the door.

"I can't tell you how happy I'm to see you." Annie with a gracious smile her genuine hug.

"Neshema my dear Neshema you surprise me with such joy."

"Because you are..."

"A trusted part of your dark life." Eyal with his indisputable caring smile.

"That and someone I can once more talk with." Annie pulling at his arm to step in side.

Eyal holding back, "Grab a sweater and we'll go for a drive. I have a bottle of wine and some snacks, we'll stopped for a relaxing moment, take a break from the dark shadows." Even with her warm smile and greeting he could see a change in her eyes; those once sparking, dancing eyes were now void of life and shadowy. It broke his heart to see what he had always known would happen to an isolated spy.

Those simple words delight Annie, Eyal was so thoughtful and a few hours of being carefree with him was she needed. "Yes Eyal, I would love that."

The drive east of the city along the La Loire River until coming to a beautiful spot in the countryside, a field with a stone fence, a large chêne (oak) tree and the river flowing just down a slight hill. Eyal had a blanket he spread on the ground, basket of cheese, bread with different jams, apples, grapes and bottle of fine French wine. While Eyal spread the blanket on the ground, Annie took delight in smelling the fresh air, picking some small spring flowers near the stone wall, she felt free. Watching Eyal open the wine, she could help but notice how handsome he look, more so than she remembered.

Eyal turn as Annie approached and gently touching her hair, "I love the color, it is very becoming to you."

"Thank you, I'm just getting use to it even after all these months. You know it is close to my natural color."

"I know, roots." He chuckled, "Let's relax and enjoy some good wine and food. I would have fixed a meal for you but this is more carefree and calming of the soul. The sound of running water and fresh air has a way of putting things in perspective and clears the mind of useless cobwebs."

Annie sitting on the blanket and raising her glass of wine to Eyal, "To wonderful friendship."

"To wonderful and lasting friendship." The sound of a gently tinkle of their glasses and they sat in stillness, serene quiet, without saying a word but both knew the trust they shared. Drinking and snacking, they sat peacefully watching the water of a gently flowing river pass... something straight out of a romance novel, only if they share more than friendship.

Eyal was the one to break the mood. "Now tell me how I can help."

"Have you ever heard of or met Calder Michaels?"

"No I haven't. Is he your only contact with the CIA?" Eyal had read his dossier but clearly it did not giving any detail of the man's personality. He could only guess but would later check with his contacts within Langley. He knows Auggie was out of the picture and that had to be eating at Annie on the inside, Annie cared for Auggie more than just a handler but as a lover, Eyal had heard rumors. She had so wanted to put down roots. Eyal being excellent at reading Annie knew the last time he saw her in Amsterdam there were emotional issues, grief for the death of Simon and her ordeal in the Russian hell-hole had left her longing for stability and Auggie represented that safety net she needed. Yet another disappointment in her life for Annie to deal with - alone.

"Yes. And not very often. You want to know something, I'm liking that part but miss being informed."

"It's all part of the game. So tell me, do you have a good ID?"

"Since leaving you last, I was going by Jessica Matthews, an American but that bombed out over a week ago. Someone for my past recognized me and I've been burned but good, Lexington Global and Joseph Neilson knows Annie Walker is alive and well. Calder Michaels got a message to me, I'm now wanted for treason back in the states and he can't come to my aid. I don't know how they did it but Neilson got a warrant for my arrest on some trumped-up treason charge. By coming forward with the fact he was involved with my fake death Calder too would be wanted for treason so what's left? Go darker. I'm now Nicole Remy for short, full ID is Nicole Lorraine Annette Remy and very weak credentials at best."

"French hmmm..., I would have guessed German or Dutch. It is a pretty name, I like your choice."

"French is my strongest language and as a kid spent time in Le Havre with my grandparents."

"Well I've learned bit more about you. We have a connection - I too have a French grandmother, Sharita." They chatted a little longer before Eyal once more asked, "How can I help you?"

"I need a date... No I really need a husband and business partner."

"Now that could be promising. Does fringes benefits come with it?" Eyal not easing up on the seductive overtones he has always teased Annie with and as always, she dismissing it.

"I need a husband dealing in black market diamonds. I have a target to get close to and a plan."

"Hmmm... Diamonds, sound interesting. Read me in Annie or wait, Nicole."

"Wilcox may be out of the picture but his Lexington Global is gaining ground here in Europe. Corrupt government and business leaders being blackmail or purchased outright. A new head has taken over and is super ambitious for cultivating power to his camp. You know of him already - Joseph Neilson."

"Yes, seems like his is messing with some Israeli interest."

"He is arrogant and believes he is untouchable which he probably is." Annie shifting her weight from one leg to the other and moving a bit closer to Eyal.

"Lexington Global has a huge payroll not to mention the cost of buying government officials and politicians. The way to bring down his little empire is to cut off the money trail. Not an easy task but it can be done." Eyal listening intently and slipping on his wine.

"Undermining Lexington Global is the way to go. Just taking out Neilson wouldn't do the job as there will be someone else to step up. I found that out the hard way." Annie remembering killing Henry Wilcox didn't to the job. She also loving the working relationship she has with Eyal, they could work through a problem by exchanging ideas.

"You must have a plan if you wish to be my wife. Now don't get me wrong but why do you need a husband? I would think you might want to work alone - especially since you've gotten a good taste of what it is like."

"I do have a plan. Tomorrow night is a large charity ball in Paris with all the high rollers in business and politics will be there and one Prewitt Laroche, French art collector and has many stolen and black market art works in his collections. Homes in Paris and a country estate near Saint-Tropez on the French Riviera, he is a high-profile player and Joseph Neilson has been courting him heavy. The man has unlimited source of money coming for his black market diamond trade."

Eyal perked up even more as Laroche was the man named in his report file on Kyril Davy as being an arms supplier also. "I've heard the name and may have a way to take him out of the picture."

"I knew you were the person to call. Tell me what."

"A major art theft in Italy this week and it is believe that Laroche is behind the heist."

"So if he is arrested for art theft it'll take him and his money out of the picture."

"Right. But only for a short period. We have to find a way to do away with him for good. He can't be the only source of Joseph's funding."

"One step at a time Eyal. We are only two people."

"If we can set a trap for him and maybe his diamond operations at the same time..."

"I'm on you page Eyal. That is why I need a husband that is in the diamond smuggling business."

"I've got a few connections and one or two ideas. Tomorrow night is black tie?"

"Yeah."

"Still haven't answered my question about needing a husband." Eyal with his oh so sexy smile.

"Joseph Neilson will almost certainly be there. Although I've never met him you can rest assured he has studied my picture and a single woman working the gala would be very noticeable."

"Good thinking" Eyal leaning back on one elbow and looking very sexy to Annie. With a smile he continued, "And you will need a wedding ring and a nice size diamond."

"A simple band will work."

"Not for my wife. Leave the rings to me Neshema. I'll also have a nice suite for us in Paris. We Cohen's go first class."

"Cohen?"

"Eyal Cohen is a known diamond broker for smuggled goods. I just have to resurrect him and his new wife, Nicole."

"You used you first name?"

"Wasn't my idea but Eyal is a fairly common name in Israel. The name had been established long before I took it over. Mossad farms cover names from childhood with a great paper trail and history. Eyal Cohen was born two years before me in Hadera. One thing for sure, you'll never screw up my name." He's laughing at her as Annie seemed to have problems with his cover name for anything other than George.

The first part of the plan - make contact with Prewitt Laroche.

* * *

The drive into Paris that night was relaxing for Annie. For the past eight months she had be on high alert, watching every move and suspecting every shadow to do her harm. She had only anticipated what it would be like to go dark but never did she imagined to be so isolated, so daunting, not trusting anyone and losing her most valuable asset, her empathy. She had changed, harden with little or no emotions. Looking at Eyal as he drove, Annie wondered if he too had harden like her, she has seen him kill without any reaction and to use people without any regard to their feelings, yes being a spy turns good people into cold beings and she has become one of them. With a sigh, she could only smile, Eyal was warm and caring with her, always being there to help and she felt an affectionate feeling toward him, a kind of bond between two analogous persons. Being with Eyal gave her a sense of safety, a time she could let down her overactive guard and unwind.

"Here we are, the Athenee Hotel for our fun nights in Paris." Eyal pulling his car in the valet parking area.

Small but elegant, a unique charming boutique hotel the Athenee Hotel provided a romantic atmosphere created with luxurious decor, candlelit rooms and fresh flowers to welcome the guest. Ceiling high draped fabric gave a romanticism atmosphere to their room but only one king size bed.

"Only one bed."

"So, we've done this before without any problems... Or if you're man hungry..."

"Thanks for lighting the mood." Annie chucking at Eyal's playful way. He could make her laugh quickly just with his sexual overtones and not meaning it.

"Where is all this money coming from?"

"The diamonds will be on loan. I probably should tell you."

"Tell me what."

"Lexington Global is also part of a Mossad mission. They made an alliance with an Islamic terrorist group, Al-Shabab based in Somali that is attaching Israeli holdings and citizens. Our goals are the same but for different reasons."

"So you being a diamond smuggler fits with your mission." Annie wasn't completely sure about how Lexington Global fit with the Israel's mission or if the Mossad side would take over, Israel first and all that.

"Diamond broking is better. Another source for Kyril Davy to fence his diamonds after we take out Prewitt Laroche, his main source."

"Who is Kyril Davy?"

Kyril Davy - born 1960 - the son of Paulos Panagopoulos, a Greek shipping tycoon and Poppy Davy, the daughter of a South African diamond operator. Kyril has inherit the diamond mines from his mother and is now a diamond and gold smuggler - he is the owner and operator of two diamond mines and one gold mine. While his business trade is well-respected and above-board, he also is a smuggler of a vast network of illegal diamonds mined in Angola and Sierra Leone by the way of hiding the illegal diamond within his legal diamond export. He also owns a small shipping line his Greek father established for him shipping out of Greece to South Africa - _Serest Star Lines_. He also smuggles gold from his mine that exceeds government regulations of export. He has a close association with Joseph Neilson in trading diamonds and weapons to several African and Arab countries of Palestine, Syria, the Hezbollah in Lebanon, and now al-Shabab in Somalia.

"So we are totally not operating in the dark but have the backing of Mossad."

"That's right, so my dear Nicole you should perhaps stick with me to complete your mission."

"My pleasure Eyal. Yes, truly my pleasure." Annie felt so relieved to have an agency backing even if it was Mossad. And working with this master spy, well she couldn't think of the word to describe her gratitude for Eyal.

"Now for our sleeping arrangements, I take the left side and you on the right and neither the two shall meet." Eyal folding down the covers on his side of the bed. "I would take the floor but this looks more comfortable."

"As large as this bed is we will never know the other is in it." Annie chuckling with her smirk type grin.

"Oh I shall know but won't act." Looking at Annie across the bed as she turned down her side, "It will be your move."

Annie smile and slipped into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. When she returned, Eyal was already in bed on his side, his back would be toward Annie as she smoothly crawled into bed.

"Laila tov Neshema."

"Bonne nuit Eyal."


	3. Trap Setting

That evening, while Annie was getting ready she was looking at herself in the mirror applying the right about of eye makeup, smoldering smoky gray eyes and soft natural shade of lipstick. Under play her beautiful lips as they are the first features one notices and with men their eyes tend to move downward never seeing her eyes. She stopped to reflect on the afternoon spent with Eyal. A carefree time, the hours were fascinating as they shopped for her evening dress and the visit to the jeweler (one of Eyal's many contacts) was amusing. Eyal in his best form as they picked out the wedding rings. After banter between them over the size of the diamond it was the wise jeweler to make the decision. A simple three carte emerald cut diamond and plain wedding band in white gold. A necklace would draw attention to Annie's face so no necklace but a beautiful diamond bracelet. She had to blend in as a diamond broker's wife but not be overpowering and oblivious, for fear her true identity was discovered as Annie Walker - she being already a marked woman for death.

She was beginning to feel an ever so tiny spark of happiness again being with Eyal, the only carry over from her previous life. This woman was not meant to be a loner and she wondered how Eyal handled the long periods of solitude. She gave a final touch to her hair, soft dark curls framing her face flowing over her shoulders. Another small touch of camouflaging her face without being obvious.

Eyal was standing in the bedroom looking at himself in the mirror thinking how pleasant being with Annie again, much like old times and many different safe houses. His thoughts were interrupted with Annie's voice.

"Eyal, will you help with this zipper." Annie was walking toward him, trying to hold the front of her dress and reaching for the back. "It's a back zipper."

Smiling as Eyal obliged, trying not to tickle her as he zipped up the dress, "Normally I would be pulling the zipper in the other direction."

She didn't answer, just poked him in the side and went about finishing dressing with delicate diamond drop earrings and nude evening heel sandals. Picking up her clutch, turned to Eyal for his approval. Annie was wearing an evening gown that couldn't be any more alluring, especially the stunning embroidered teal green strapless dress with beaded patterns to liven up the lace bodice over nude material and graceful flowing double layer chiffon floor length skirt. The dress was both captivating and elegant.

"Neshema you are absolutely exquisite. All my fantasies come true."

"You do know how to flatter a woman, didn't know you had fantasies and thank you." Annie giving him the once over, "Not bad yourself Mr. Lavin... Uh Mr. Cohen right down handsome."

A black Bentley Continental arrived for Eyal and Annie driven by a Mossad asset, Levi. "Good evening sir and madam you are looking lovely this evening."

Must be a trait of Mossad agents, totally charming Annie mused. Eyal was handed a guest list of the people invited to the night's gala. Reading over the list, he smile, "We are in some fine company tonight, Prince Edward and his wife Sophie will be there. Hey some name dropping, Pippa Middleton and on the French side, Nicolas Sarkozy and his beautiful wife Carla Bruni. Looks like the upper-crust, beautiful women and the very wealthy."

"You were checking out the beautiful women."

"Nothing wrong with that. Oh yes, here he go, one Joseph Neilson and our target." Eyal still reading the long list of guest, "Good we have a contact also."

"Who?"

"A not too scrupulous precious gems broker, Dolph Branstrom a Swedish jeweler with offices in New York, Amsterdam, London, Paris and Tel Aviv. He will know me as Eyal Cohen." Looking at Annie, "And maybe our introduction to Prewitt Laroche."

The Bibliothecaires Sans Frontieres Charity holds annual galas to raise awareness for the need of education for at risk children and provides books with support for libraries mostly in the French-speaking developing world. The gala was a lavish affair with the who's who of the wealthy class, all wanting to be seen for their contribution to charities. A slew of photographers lined the red carpet as guest arrived, flashing camera and shouting for different celebrities to stop for pictures. The not so important people or the ones that didn't wish to be photographed were given the option of a side entrance, the one Eyal and Annie elected to take.

The ball room beautifully decorated with soft cream and pink fresh flowers and candle light, the French flair for romance. An array of top-notch restaurants where present with wonderful hors d oeuvres and appetizers. The finest French wine flowing freely and the sweetness of exceptional French pastries. In a separate room there on display were items donated for the silent auction, Eyal and Annie with glasses of wine begin to inspect the vastness of contributed pieces.

Eyal looking at a weeklong holiday in the French Antilles on Martinique. He placed a bid as Annie watched, "Are you hoping to win it."

"Of course, Mrs. Cohen needs a long vacation." Eyal with a devilish smile when he noticed someone enter the room. Putting his arm around her waist and drawing Annie closer to him a slightly turning her back to the new arrival. "Joseph Neilson just came in." He whispered so softly in her ear.

Annie knew she had to keep her face from view and both walked farther down the line of auction items only stopping at a safe distance from Neilson. Eyal inspecting an oil painting he seems to recognize, looking at it carefully and check whom the donor might be - anonymous. Moving on to other pieces, taking their time but keeping a safe distance from Joseph Neilson. Eyal placed one more bid, on a silver inlaid curved Arabian saber, donor - Prewitt Laroche.

Once back in the ball room and finding their reserved table, Eyal spoke to Annie, "There is an oil painting on auction that was used five years ago in a ransom payoff for three kidnapped Israeli military intelligence officers. The donor was listed as anonymous, wonder if we can find out who that might be."

"Hard but let's see who bids on the picture. I saw you bided on an Arabian saber."

"I wouldn't mind having it in my collection and the donor on that piece is... Guess who."

"Prewitt Laroche." Annie looking around the room to see if she could spot him. "I noticed Neilson had a very young woman by his side."

Eyal with a tilt of his head, "A purchased escort I would think. Couldn't be more than eighteen or twenty. More wine Shayna?"

"Yiddish for beautiful. Thank you I would love some more, wine and compliments."

"Well done, you learning quickly and for the praise, I shall shower you with them." He kisses her on the side of her cheek as he stood to fetch more wine and some hors-d-oeuvres.

When he returned to the table, Eyal had a couple with him and all smiles. "Nicole I want you to meet Dolph Branstrom and his wife Carina." Eyal putting his hand on Annie's shoulder, "And this is my love, Nicole."

"A pleasure to meet you but Eyal I'm so surprised. We were sure you were a confirmed bachelor." Carina smiling and then directing her comments to Annie, "I have tried for years to hook him up with one of my friends."

"What can I say, she walked into my life and wrenched my heart away." Eyal sitting next to Annie with his arm around her shoulder. "Please join us for a glass of wine and catch up on events."

Dolph Branstrom was a nice looking man in his late fifties and his wife a natural beauty at one time show signs for a few face lifts and alterations. She wore a bright red lace evening gown with diamonds and rubies jewelry, a bit over kill. Carina seems to be the talker and she made it her business to find out all she could about Eyal's new wife.

"So how long have you been married?"

Annie making mental notes to the answers so she could pass on the information to Eyal. "We've only been married for a couple of months, newlyweds."

"Are you from Israel also?"

"No, I'm French but have relatives living in Tel Aviv. That's where we met." Annie was in hopes they could move on to another line of chitchat, "What an exquisite gown."

"Oh thank you, it is a Christian Lacroix. I do love his work. I come to Paris for fashion week and love every minute. How about you?"

"No, sorry, I'm more to browsing the museums and dealing in art work. I try a help young artisans have shows and give their career a start."

"An art dealer, how interesting. Dolph, Nicole is an art dealer." Wonderful opening and with that the conversation turned to art and diamonds, perfect for Eyal in for an introduction to their target. The evening starting to slip away and soon it was time to announce the winners of the silent auction.

"Sorry Shayna I didn't win our Caribbean vacation." Eyal once more showing the affection of a newlywed.

As the announcements wore on, Dolph won a private fitting for a complete new outfit from the house of Yves Saint Laurent for Carina and a dinner for two at Au Boeuf Couronne. The ransom oil painting went to a man by the name of Kyril Davy, but absent from the gala, had a representative retrieve the painting. The Arabian saber went to bidder number 278 - Eyal Cohen.

"Fantastic, a magnificent piece of art work." Eyal showing joy over winning his bid.

Next on the agenda was a minuscule fashion show put on by Dior and half of the purchase proceeds to go the charity. Annie and Eyal watched, although Annie was very chic in her choice of style, she was also very thrifty, waiting only for sales - something she was so missing, her hours of browsing boutiques for great buys. Next was a dance band - the rich and famous liked to party all night and into the early morning hours.

Eyal and Annie dancing was pure magic to watch, they move with grace as if they had been partners for a long time. While on the dance floor, "Have you seen Prewitt Laroche?"

"He is seated at my left about mid-way back with several other people. I don't see Neilson with him and haven't seen him since the silent auction." Eyal turning Annie so she could see their target.

"How are you planning on meeting him?"

"It is customary for the donor to thank the bid winner for buying the item. I'll just waiting for him to approach and hopefully sitting with Branstrom will speed it along." The song finished and they walked back to their table.

"You look wonderful out on the floor. I've been after Dolph to take dancing lessons for years."

"You can thank my mother, I had no choice when I was a boy but I've enjoyed it as an adult." Eyal noticing Laroche receiving a note and standing with a woman also standing with him.

"Monsieur Cohen?" Laroche had walked over the table and was all smiles.

Eyal standing and extending his hand, "Eyal Cohen."

"I'm Prewitt Laroche and this is my wife Josette. Your purchase of the Arabian saber pleased me, it was my donation to this cause."

"Thank you, please have a seat as I would love to hear the history of the saber." Eyal holding a chair for Josette to be seated. "Let me introduce you to my wife Nicole and our friends..."

"We are already acquainted with Dolph and Carina." Prewitt taking the last empty chair. "I don't know much about the saber, I brought in on a trip to the Middle East several years back. The workmanship is beautiful but the wife here didn't appreciate it being a weapon."

The three couples now having switch from wine to drinking mixed drinks, dance and chatted well into the night. Eyal being a master at conversation was engaging and the others enjoyed his wit. All the information about Eyal business as a diamond broker was smoothly given to Laroche with the added bonus of Mrs. Cohen being an art dealer. The mission was set into motion. Saying their goodnights, both couples left Eyal and Annie alone.

"That was easy." Eyal guiding Annie to the dance floor, "Time for us to enjoy the rest of the evening." She stepped closed into his arms as they dance, he could smell the subtle fragrance of the delicate expensive perfume she was wearing and he was savoring each moment.

The party was still going strong when they decided to call it a night or early morning, it was going on three o'clock. Eyal walking Annie into the lobby of their hotel and while standing at the elevator, she looked at him, touched his face gently, "I saw some Colombian coffee on sale and we have a coffee pot in the room, you want to join me for a great cup of coffee?"

"Love to." Eyal walked over to the guest convenience stand and purchased a bag or fresh ground coffee.

In their room, Eyal found a chair and sat, watching Annie busying herself with brewing a pot of rich Colombian coffee. Once she had it going, Annie found her robe and headed to the bathroom, "I need to get out of this very uncomfortable dress - something more relaxing."

"I available to help if you need me." Eyal raising his eyebrows and his playful smirk.

"Think I can manage this on my own." She disappearing into the bathroom.

Eyal thinking he needed to stop the flirting and be a gentleman but watching Annie it was hard. The images of their honey trap romp in Washington came dancing back in his mind. She had known all the right buttons to push and he his suppressed feelings for Annie were starting to emerge. Soon the bathroom door open and Annie walked over to the coffee pot. She was wearing a floor length silk Japanese Kimono style robe in shades of yellow, stunning offset to her dark brown hair. Annie being a lady of grace and refinement with Eyal taking careful note, he sighed with delight in watching her.

Eyal slipped off his jacket and undid his bow tie and followed Annie to where the coffee pot was quietly perking away. The smell of Colombian coffee filled the room and bringing back visions of his brief time in South American, some wonderful memories.

"You ever been to Colombia?" Eyal making safe conversation, nothing with seductive suggestions.

"Yeah, last year chasing down a lead from Henry Wilcox about Arthur Campbell's son. Not pretty at all."

"I heard about Campbell's son and being killed by Wilcox's people. You really did get tired up a mess."

"I don't want to talk about it... You don't look very comfortable." Annie unbuttoning his cut-away waistcoat and was now fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

He looked down and saw her eyes gazing at him as she reached to unbutton another button on his shirt. Eyal putting the coffee pot down, gently ran his hand up her side and then around her back pulling Annie closed to him. Holding the side of her face with his other hand he softly kissed her, becoming more intense. His manly wish was rising and there was no turning back but he had to force himself - the time was all wrong. Gently he pushed her away, and holding her face in his hands, "We should wait Neshema. You don't know how hard it is for me to turn away but timing is not now."

"I'm sorry Eyal, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Whatever you were thinking don't lose it because one day I'll make those advances and want you to come freely to me. I have many feelings for you on many levels of friendship and when the time is right to move forward we'll both know it."

All Annie could do was to hug Eyal, not wanting to let him go. She too had those feelings but couldn't get the words to come out. He was so right, timing was some point in the future and wanting to make that journey with him but there was Auggie still a hang-up in her life and she had to deal with that somehow. She poured herself another cup of coffee and stood watching Eyal as he sat on the edge of the bed removing his shoes and socks, standing unhooking the suspenders and sliding his tux trousers down and lastly pulling off his shirt. What a beautiful specimen of a man.

Eyal now only in his boxers turn down the bed and noticed Annie hadn't move, still standing there holding her coffee cup, maybe afraid of coming to bed with him. He walked over to her, taking the cup from her hand and gently untying the slash around her robe and sliding it over her shoulders. To his surprise she was not wearing her cover all pajamas but a beautiful yellow silk and lace teddy.

"You had planned this didn't you? This beautiful silky thing for me." Eyal's hands gliding over her side and around her waist.

"I think so. I'm sorry to have been so presumptuous."

"Not at all my dear Annie, I'm exceedingly flattered. You look beautiful but to me you would be gorgeous even wearing a flour sack." He holding her close, "Come to bed with me and let me hold you in my arms, to feel your body next to mine. Yakiri (darling) our time will come. Ani mavti'akh (I promise).


	4. Right or Wrong

Morning has arrived, Annie move a bit but remained asleep. Eyal started another pot of Colombian coffee and back to making more calls, this time to Eliam Chodorow - intel specialist with Mossad. He needs a rundown on Kyril Davy, the man who purchased the ransom oil painting and to find out the name of the painting. Also any recent movement on Dolph Branstrom and latest on large sums of money coming into his account. Follow the money trail.

The smell of coffee brewing brought Annie to life. Opening her eyes and seeing Eyal seated at a small table only dress in his jeans she felt refreshed and happy. Sleeping next to him had not been a dream. Slowly easing out of bed she reached for her robe but is was across the room, where Eyal had dropped it the night before.

Eyal hearing her stir, got up and retrieved the fallen robe for her, "Morning Neshema, you looking for this?" He handing the robe to her, "I've put coffee on and later we'll get brunch."

"Morning to you and that sleep felt so wonderful."

"You needed it. Now get some coffee for us and I'll bring you up to speed on what I've been doing." He kissing her on the top of her head and went back to the small table, his phone and opened laptop. There being sweetness about him, not making any quips about the prior night and her misstep. She felt embarrassed about her actions the night before but not regretting the attempt of seducing Eyal. Annie thankful for his low-key reaction, wrapped the robe tightly around her look at the shirtless Eyal and smiled, the man even looked super sexy in the morning light. She wasn't sure how much longer she could wait, aching for the feel of his touch she tried to push visions of them together out of her mind - wait she would for his move.

Fixing two cups of coffee, Annie was really feeling good about working with Eyal and somewhat hoping this mission would not end any time soon. For her being in the dark, she was her own boss but Eyal, well she wasn't sure about Eyal and the extend he had control for running the mission. She assumed it was unlimited.

"You've been busy this morning." With her gorgeous smile as she placed a hot cup of coffee before him.

"Sure have, tomorrow we are traveling to London. I'm in hopes Dolph Branstrom will stay there for a day or two, we need to take him out. Once I finish the plans I'll read you in. I need to get in touch with a London asset."

"Okay, so what's on the agenda for today?"

"A free day Neshema for us. You and me doing nothing but taking in the sights and sounds of being in Paris. We may be in for a long haul with this mission so we should take advantage of downtime."

"We should check on that guy who purchased the ransom painting."

"Already in the works as well as a few others on the game board, and that guy is the main target. Put your little spy hat in the closet and let me be the man showing a pretty girl some fun. I don't think we have ever done that for more than hour before all hell broke loose."

"I'm with you. I'll go take a shower and get ready." She was waiting for one of his sexual quips but he only smile at her with an approving nod. Yes this man knew the perfect time for kindness and the time of his sexual playfulness. He must be able to read my moods she thought even if I can't.

Annie and Eyal chatted about things to see and finally decided on going to the Montmartre area, visiting the vineyard and take in the shops along little romantic streets where there are almost no tourists, visit artist's studios and the famous Place du Tertre square where many penniless painters including Picasso and Utrillo once lived. They eat at charming café and quickly toured the Sacré Coeur Cathedral. At magical day for them, a time of refreshing hours being together and discovering one another more on a personal level, their likes and dislikes. They seem to enjoy much of the same things and Annie had guess that Eyal had multi taste, the finer things in life and also he enjoyed beer and ball games, something that really caught her attention, horseback riding.

"Horseback riding, I would never have guessed that about you."

"Why not. I'm from the Middle East where the finest Arabian horses are raised. As a young boy I belonged to Tzofim, the Israeli scouts and part of an honor guard, a mounted squadron and very elite. Not only did we ride the extraordinary animals we also took care of them, that's where I learned to shovel shit. What about you, ever ride?"

"Once. Being an Army brat we didn't get much of a chance to do those different fun things. My father was stationed in Texas once and Danielle and I went for an afternoon to some riding dude ranch. Poor Danielle seemed to be a real klutz and landed on her bottom a few times. Don't think they were the finest of horses."

"Probably not." Slipping his arm around Annie, "You ready to watch the sunset with me."

"You know I'm."

"I know just the place, a bottle of wine and fine cheese, come on Neshema we'll get to see our sunset and think of nothing at all."

"Your promise made in Amsterdam."

"Yes, and it will be a lovely evening for us."

The Canal Saint Martin a lovely canal near Gare du Nord where there are plenty of little cafes all along the way, Eyal stopping to buy wine, glasses and cheese, they found a dreamy spot to watch a beautiful sunset. Later have a nice pleasant dinner at one of the small cafes they were fully enjoying being together and Annie wondered if maybe the timing was closer at hand than she imagined. She was willing but it would have to be his move now.

Turning the key to their hotel room, Eyal knew the timing was now, especially for Annie because he sensed her loneness for the past months were really working on her emotions. The ability he possess to read Annie's many moods was working overtime, telling him she was latching onto the only person from her former life for comfort or was she feeling more, that he could not read. He knew Annie needed to belong, to have someone in her life there she could depend on and love, yes love but to what extent, the love of a loyal friend or dedicated lover. He wasn't sure if she had gotten over Auggie or if Auggie was waiting for her return. He wasn't ready for the next level in their relationship and unsure if Annie herself really knew. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her any more hurt, she had suffered enough and perhaps a closer, more intimate relationship with her would be the right move. For her to have that special bond only an intimate relationship could bring. Surely he wasn't against the sexual aspect, lord only knows how difficult it has been for him to keep that distance, downright cruel at times.

She was pouring them two glasses of brandy, "Last night was fun, I love working these mission with you. I know you are a loner but I think we make a good team." she putting Eyal's drink on the table beside him, her face very close to his. He reached up and brushed her hair from her shoulder.

"Our last time in Paris turned out to be great team work. You know our little romp in Washington's hotel room was real for me but you turned me down flat in Tel Aviv." he said tenderly.

"I was involved with someone then."

"Simon Fischer. Annie I'm sorry things didn't work out for you."

"Oh I loved him dearly but I don't think it was unconditional because I had second thoughts about running away with him, leaving Danielle and family was something I couldn't do. Now look at me."

"You moral drive to protect those close to you. One of the many things I so admire about you. Remember out time in Washington, you would go to any length to keep me from killing the man I was hunting."

"Oh I well remember Washington." She walked over to the bed, set down and took off her heels, took a sip of her drink, "Yes, Washington was very real. After you got shot, I thought I would never ever see you again, but our paths have cross again."

"Kismet." Eyal got up from his chair and came over to the bed, set down beside her.

"Maybe fate is trying to tell us something. This could get to be habit forming" Annie looking into his eyes, bit her bottom lip, slipped her hand on his leg and put her drink on the night stand. Eyal slowly put his arm around her waist softly kissing her neck, still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Do you really believe in fate." Annie asked.

"Yeah, I do - funny thing, I have use Kismet as a game line for so long I was believing that fate was something you made. But now, with you sitting here I do believe in fate." Eyal was swilling his brandy around in his glass, took a drink and put his glass also on the night stand. "You believe in fate?"

"I don't know Eyal, but one thing for sure, we seem to be working with each other a great deal - who would have thought I run into you in that little café in Ajaccio, Corsica. At the very time when you were the one person I need to see most. That was fate."

Eyal put his hand on top of her hand resting on his leg, "Something is changing between us, we not playing the seductive games anymore."

"What, instead of play games we are discovering who each of us are behind our mask." Annie reached for her drink and took another sip. "May I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Are you free? Is there anyone else in your life?"

"No Annie, I'm very free and have been for a long time. I know this afternoon was no game - very real and enjoyable." Eyal was looking at her with warm loving eyes. "Let me ask you something Annie, that night in Corsica, would you have gone through with the ramp between the sheets with our target?"

"Yes I would have for the sake of the mission...I was determined not to fail." she paused a second "Do you think any less of me because I would have?"

"Oh good god no Annie, I'm completely impressed with your commitment, I very much respect you." Eyal reached his hand to her face and gently caress her cheek with the back of his hand. He tenderly lifted her chin and kissed her softly. Her arms reaching up behind his neck to pull his soft lips down onto hers. Their kiss was gentle, a statement of intent. His lips brushed hers slowly and gently, barely a whisper of a touch. She could feel how much passion he had restrained behind the caring affectionate moves and how much he was holding back waiting for her to come to him freely.

The next time he applied his gentle pressure pushing her backed on the bed, her lips against his and passionately encouraging him. Having given him permission to do as he wanted she felt Eyal fanatically reposition his body around hers, curling his form even further around hers, pressing her closer to him and running his hands down her back. They both closed their eyes at the feel of each other. When his warm, huge hands fell to the bottom of her spine. Annie returned his action, tasting a hint of brandy and his smell that was uniquely Eyal, a clean fresh smell of the ocean.

The hands on her back pulled her into him, and she felt exactly how much he wanted her. Annie set up quickly, "Annie, what's wrong?" He was worried she could be having second thoughts and a cold shower might be next for him.

"Nothing's wrong, I, I, I... Eyal we are still dressed" She gasped, her excitement making breathing steadily difficult if not impossible.

"I can take care of that small matter." Eyal reaching to remove Annie clothing with gentleness and ease. He gave her that cocky grin; the one that she now knew from experience was entirely justified, "Your wish is my command, Neshema."

Eyal being gentle yet passionate with his kisses and without a doubt it was the best kiss she had ever had, and if his whimpers were any indication it had to be great for him too. Annie would have happily kept kissing him for the rest of the night, grateful to finally feel his mouth on hers without pretences or fear. She was now totally with her Eyal Lavin and adoring each touch of his hands.

Eyal had other ideas. His hands slid up her stomach, raising goose bumps in his wake. She twisted and he pulled back, staring at her, his brown eyes boring into her in question.

"Annie?"

"It's not fair for me to lose my shirt if you don't lose yours." She said uttered expressionless. Eyal sagged with relief, sat up and ripped his shirt over his head, tossing the navy blue cotton knit into some far corner. It would be found at some point the next morning.

That evening Kismet turned into ecstasy and for Eyal mixed emotions, had he move too quickly, taking advantage of a forlorn Annie, a very brave but lonely woman who for a long period of time was totally isolated from genuine companionship. Would he later regret this spectacular night or would this be the start of a long journey of romantic bonding. With Annie snuggled close to him, sleeping in his arms, he staring at the ceiling - this feeling so right and yet so wrong.


	5. London

In the early morning hours, Annie became uncontrolled frenetic while sleeping, flinging her arms madly about angrily. Hitting Eyal, bringing him out of a deep sleep and his quick instants to protect himself almost got Annie killed. Pinning her down with force on the bed attempting to calm her - yet, she still tries to fight him. Eyal speaking softly but held a firm grip on her, she slowly relaxed. Her skin wet from sweat and her hair tingled for tossing about wildly she started to cry, heavy uncontainable sobs. Eyal reach for her to hold her close but she pushed him away, climbing out of the bed. He let her go, it had been a nightmare and he was very aware of the outcome. Give her time to regain her composure and then they would talk.

He turned on a dim light and set on the edge of the bed, being there when she was ready. Annie had developed demons in her soul from being in the dark without help and now taking a toll on her. She curled in a corner and a cried until there wasn't much left, she was drained emotionally.

"You knew this would happen to me didn't you?" Annie with a crackling edge to her voice.

"For someone as compassionate as you, yes I did."

"Does it get better?"

"You can't do it on your own Annie. You have to get some help. I was lucky, I had Mossad."

"All the killing and evil do you ever get accustom to it all?" Annie's voice still distressed.

"You have to come to terms with it all. Having been with Kidon you know how this sort thing works. Mossad has professionals on staff to help and I have talked to one or two. I've had people being killed and I have also killed a few and at first it really wrenched my heart and soul. But over time they no longer seem to affect me. I've come to learn to put it in prospective."

Annie starting to see the inter Eyal, the man who knew what her sacrifice would cost, maybe her soul. He knew better than anyone as he has walked the road for years, that dark merciless road and at the expense of his own wishes for happiness. His wife was gone and he has forsaken everything he loves for revenge of his sister's death, now turned to duty and patriotism to Israel.

Annie came over to sit beside Eyal, he wrapping his arms around her, holding her close for comfort. Annie stirred in his arms hearing him talking about Kidon and how she too has hardened with no sentiment to killing but the nightmares were relentless. Her walk on the dark side had not taken her soul completely but close and this was her price.

"Kidon was five years of my dark side, you never truly get completely use to killing but just get harden and become numb to any feelings." What he didn't say was his asking for a transfer out before he became a monster, a killing machine and totally losing his soul to wickedness.

"That's part of you I don't know."

"You never will Annie. When I left Kidon for special field work, I buried those five years."

Perhaps this man could show her the way back to finding what she has lost, she wanted to talk - rehabilitation if you will. Annie could feel his muscles tense ever so slightly and appreciate his need for closure, not to experience again or rehash that dreadful time, turning a decent man into an assassin. She put her arm over his chest and tenderly stroked his cheek. He responded, pulling her tighter to his side and kissing her finger tips.

"We make good partners don't we." Annie so lightly whispered.

"Impressive partners and for me that is saying much."

"I know, you work alone." Annie kissing him on the side of his chest and snuggling her head down for the night. What she needed was Eyal, his understanding and tenderness.

"Appears that is changing. Let's get some sleep Neshema."

Sleep came easy for Eyal but not for Annie, she was beginning to feel alive once more but still lingering issues. Closure to her dark walk, the demons and Auggie kept her awake staring at the dim light that was left on. She loves the closeness she and Eyal had formed and she did have very deep feelings for him. She twisted somewhat but Eyal remained still in deep sleep, meaning he felt safe even after her beating on him. Being in the dark for nearly a year without any contact with Langley or Auggie she had fallen out of love with him or was she ever in love with Auggie. She knew she love Simon Fischer deeply and was Auggie a convenience to deal with her lost of Simon. Another ghastly vision crossed her mind, Simon being shot. Death seems all around her and she was having confusing thoughts. Love and death all mixed together. Had she sorted out her total feeling for Eyal, there was the undying trust, close friendship and caring, the profound emotional compassion for his wellbeing but was death following him also. She had fallen quickly and hard for Simon but would it have lasted, she didn't really know the man. With Eyal it is a measured growth, getting to know him or was it her dependence on him, someone from her previous life to pull her through this depressing time. She already had closure with Simon's death but she could only move forward once she could bring final closure to her brief romance with Auggie and his betrayal to her. Uncertain of what tomorrow would bring, she could only take pleasure in the time she's spending with the Israeli beside her - the mysterious Eyal Lavin.

* * *

"Make that pure white snow and traceable back to Africa... I don't need much but it has to be pure, no cutting." Eyal raising his eyebrows as Annie moved in bed but didn't awaken. "I need to know where Dolph Branstrom is, if he has left England and the whereabouts of his wife, Carina... Paris would be my first guess, the fashion houses...He might be a player so check that out... Add the latest Jack Cracker also...Did we find anything on Branstrom money movement...Need MI6 chat once I'm in London... Thanks and make it the same pickup in London."

Making his morning call to Tel Aviv and his last call to Sandra, his asset in London. Eyal had the coffee brewing away when Annie opened her eyes after finally falling to sleep in Eyal's arms. She didn't know how long she had been asleep but now felt rested.

"Are you feeling better?" Eyal asked with his warm smile and caring eyes.

"I'm sorry Eyal."

"Don't be Annie. I've told you before, you are an amazing woman and going dark without realizing the full implications will knock down the strongest of the strong." Holding up a cup indicating coffee was ready.

"Yeah, I need coffee. So are we heading to London today?"

"Yes, just finished talking with Sandra and she is on board with my strategy. I've also arranged for MI6 to give us an assist. It's all system go to take out one Dolph Branstrom."

London was typical London, chilly and misty with spots of rain. They were on their way to met with the MI6 agent and Sandra Sims. "Up there around the corner is our meeting place. Before we go in I need to tell you something about Sandra."

"You've slept with her."

"No. Nothing like that. Every time I'm in London we have a standing date for dinner and the theater. Sandra is a devoted mystery novel reader and belongs to the club where we are meeting for our late working lunch. She is a good friend but knows almost nothing about me. Now she has a strong personality much like yours and at times a sharp wit. I can tell you she wouldn't take any bullshit off anyone."

"I like the woman already." Annie wrapping her arm in his and they continued their walk toward _The Royal Cat Pub_. The place was appropriately named; two somewhat large gray cats keep guard, Sherlock and Lewis. Maggie Kane, the owner of the pub was a staunch reader of mystery novels and holds monthly meetings of a small mystery book club on the second floor of the pub - _Gas Light Mystery Club_. The menu reflected her love of a good mystery, most of the meal selections had recommendations from the finest British detectives of yesterday and current.

Sandra had arrived early and she with Lawrence Carter were seated near the back, like all good spies trying to drift into the woodwork. Eyal took a second look at the man with Sandra, he wasn't sure but the blonde-headed man looked very familiar.

"Sandra it is good to see you again so soon." Eyal with his hand on Annie's back as they walked to the table.

"Eyal, I brought an interested partnered myself, Lawrence Carter, inspector with Scotland Yard."

Eyal shaking his hand, "I have the feeling we have met before."

"We did, I recognized your name when Sandra told me who she was meeting. Back in 2000 during training camp...

"Hell yes now I remember, Law Carter." Looking at Annie, "We were two novices back then, bunked in the same shack."

Sandra looking at Lawrence, "You were training for the Air Force?"

"Something like that." Lawrence turning to Eyal, "I take it you still with the same outfit?"

"I am." Annie tugging at Eyal's sleeve, "Oh don't mind me and my bad manners, this is Nicole Remy my partner. Sandra Sims and Lawrence Carter."

"Happy to see you." Annie extending her hand to both, "I'm enjoying my visit to England."

"You're an American?" Sandra picking up on Annie's accent not been English.

"No, French but I went to school in Boston."

"Let's get down to business." Eyal wanting to pull the attention away from Annie, "Shall we have drinks and a meal, I hate doing business on an empty stomach."

The dinner ordering conversation turn into who was the best detective and Sandra with Annie order the Miss Marple recommendation while Lawrence opted Lord Peter Wimsey and Eyal went with Sherlock Holmes. Dark ale for all four and they were down to the business at hand.

"I believe we are all interested in one Prewitt Laroche." Eyal started the discussion. "We know for a fact he is a prominent black market dealer in art but also in diamond and gold smuggling and as late armaments including missiles. There is also strong evidence he may be dealing with Kyril Davy."

Lawrence becoming very interested, his training with MI6 kicking in, "I've heard of him and his connection to Lexington Global, power-hungry bunch."

"Right you are. We have a few more players on the grid and the more we dig, the more we'll find." Eyal taking a bite of his smoked salmon, cucumber with dill butter sandwich - very English.

"So you are after destroying the back bone of Kyril Davy and Lexington Global?" Lawrence asked.

"That is our mission. Break the European back bone of Davy and Lexington Global with fall on this side of the pond."

"Mission? Eyal aren't you with Interpol?" Sandra was thinking fast with the way the conversation was going, definitely not a normal police briefing.

"That was your assumption and I never corrected you."

"Guess it time we have to fess up. Sandra, I met Eyal when I was with MI6 and he being Mossad." Lawrence watching her reaction.

"I knew it, hot damn I was right. So you and Nicole are Mossad." Sandra being all smiles for guessing right about Eyal. "Gee I'm in great company."

"Go with what you have and don't let her exhilaration distract us." Lawrence chuckling at Sandra's delight. "You said there were other people on the game board."

"Yeah, Dolph Branstrom a Swedish jeweler with offices in New York, Amsterdam, London, Paris and Tel Aviv. One of Prewitt Laroche go to brokers for his illegal diamonds trade."

"Big network for laundering hot diamonds." Lawrence smiling at the potential excitement of taking down Lexington Global.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in planning and it was a good plan. Breaking up for the evening.

Lawrence with his partner said good night to Annie and Eyal. "I'll make sure the lady gets home safely."

Once they were away from ear shot, Annie had questions, of course she did. "Who is Lawrence Carter?"

"MI6 embedded in Scotland Yard."

"Is that legal?"

"Not my country so I wouldn't know or care. Don't be so naive about the CIA and FBI or Washington Metro for that matter."

"You know that for sure?"

"I do. Now let's have some fun tonight we have work to do tomorrow."

Later that night they had fast food of fish and chips and taken in a movie, wait - when in England it is a cinema. Eyal had brought her to his London flat, if that is what you could call a large room with bath on the second floor over a café/pub called _The Green Apple _near the end of Greek Street. They were in the Soho neighborhood of London, the entertainment section and a good place to find a prostitute.

* * *

"Hey Neshema, you slept very well last night."

"You have a way of making me relax." She reliving their wonderful love-making the night before.

"We'll have some coffee to get the juices flowing than go out for breakfast. Never know when I'll be in town so I don't keep any stock."

"Good with me." Annie pouring herself a cup of dark liquid and taking a seat at a small round table. Looking around the room, she could tell this was not a place for Eyal to linger but only a place to sleep. The bed was a double one giving her to think she was the first female to be in the flat. A night stand complete the two pistols and light, a stack of books on the floor the table with two chairs she was sitting at, in all probability purchased from a flea market but had soft cushions on the seats. There was a good size closet where she had hung some things and noticed Eyal's tuxedo, a dark blue suit as well as a gray one, several dress shirts and expensive ties. To one side of the closet were shelves holding plastic bin of his underwear, neatly folded jeans, knit shirts and sweaters. _'He must have clothes stashed all over Europe'_ she mused.

"You don't hang out here do you."

"A bed and change of clothes. I'm never in London for that long. Kind of hard to spy on our ally." Eyal taking a set across from Annie with his cup of coffee. "I have some things I need to do after we eat, why don't I treat you to a few hours at a nice spa."

"I was thinking about a beauty parlor, hair and nails. I kinda been neglecting being a woman."

"You are all woman Neshema but if a beauty parlor is what you wish, than you know the rest."

Eyal is totally amazing, he was able to get her an appointment with one of the upscale beauty house in Kensington. She caught a cab and planned on doing a little shopping along High Street before their meeting with Sandra for lunch. She had the time and address of _The Red Lion_ restaurant and Eyal gave her some money, he appeared to have an endless supply of funds. This was an Annie Walker or Nicole Remy morning, pampering herself.

The morning went by fast and Annie now traveling to meet Eyal and Sandra. As the cab pulled in front of the restaurant, she saw Sandra going in - good she was on time which Eyal was very punctual. Damn there she was, worried about pleasing Eyal. Paying the cabbie, Annie followed Sandra into the restaurant to find her standing, waiting on an empty table.

"Hi Nicole." Sandra felt someone walk up behind her and turning.

"Hello Sandra. Looks like we have a wait."

"Ladies, are you meeting Mr. Levin?" A waiter with a white apron asked. When both nodded yes, "This way please." He led the way to a back room - a private dining area.

"Wonder where Eyal could be?" Sandra not seeing Eyal in the room.

"Could be anywhere. Let's have a seat and order a drink." Annie pulling out a chair at the table that would seat four.

Sandra taking her chair, "You've known Eyal long?"

"Close to four years now. We've worked together on different missions."

"I could tell, there is an unusual rapport between you two that is not often found in work partners."

"Oh, what do you mean?" Annie questioned.

"Hello girls." Eyal entered the room giving Sandra an escape from answering Annie's question.

"You are three minutes late." Annie sneer at him.

"London traffic. Did you order me a drink?" Eyal putting down a briefcase and taking the third seat.

"We haven't even ordered ours." Sandra chuckled.

Their lunch dishes cleared away, Eyal begins laying out his plan. Placing the briefcase on the table, he hands Sandra her package, "Missy Burgess has been born. Passport, driver's permit, pictures of the family and credit cards - by the way, no limit but be careful, they could get cancelled rapidly. Here is your Scotland Yard ID and remember you are an investigator in black market gems." Eyal also handing her a used ladies wallet, "There is a tracking chip the size of a pin head, as long as you have your wallet we can find you."

"That sounds a little dangerous." Sandra looking at her the family pictures, "Who are these people."

"Whoever you wish them to be - it's your family." Eyal bring out another item, a ladies watch, "A GPS chip but only if you push the stem. If you really get in a bad saturation, push the stem three times and ditch the watch. A team will be on their way to find you."

"What am I getting into?"

"All of these are precautionary measures and you may never need to use them. I want you to be safe." Eyal patting her on the arm with his warm caring smile.

"Gee thanks... I think." Sandra smiling back at Eyal.

"Now, let's get to the good stuff, taking out of business Dolph Branstrom. Here is your ID package Mrs. Cohen and for the rest of our mission, that's who you are." Eyal handing Annie's package to her.

Annie shoving her package in the new purse she had purchased, she would look at it later but now it was all eyes and ears as Eyal starting with the strategy. An excellent strategist, he had the bases covered and the plan was neat and simple - Branstrom was going to be arrested.

Eyal finishing with the briefing, "By him being arrested, it will not alert the others involved we are on to them. Just Branstrom being greedy and dumb. Our hands stay clean. Any questions?"

"What about his secretary?" Annie constantly had questions - her nature.

"She is unattractive and chubby, unquestionably could use a little male companionship for a cup of tea." Eyal with one raise eyebrow. Looking at Sandra, "You good with the plan?"

"Yes, I can handle my part."

"Good. Make your call." Eyal closing the briefcase, he was pleased with Sandra being in his troupe.


	6. White Snow from Africa

That night sitting on the bed in Eyal's flat, Annie looking thru her Nicole Cohen's package, inspecting her family pictures, there was their wedding picture - great job of counterfeit but what got her attention was two pictures of her and Eyal together, not Photoshop, only her hair darken.

"You know about this?" Annie showing him the pictures.

"Yeah, come on Neshema, you are dealing with Mossad."

"How in the hell could I forget. Who is this woman?" Annie picking up another picture.

"I don't know, your mother maybe." Eyal looking at a picture of an older woman.

"They could have made her a little more attractive. Okay and I take it this is my brother, his wife and kid." Annie looking at the next picture.

"Whatever, we better name them so I'll know about your side of the family and very French."

"And you, what about you."

"I've only carry two pictures, both of you."

The rest of the evening, they laughed and joke, making up stories of their families and how they met and his proposal of marriage to her. Stories straight, they went to bed anxious about the next day.

* * *

Sitting in Eyal's Jaguar F coupé, his sporty car and one of his guilty pleasures, they watching Dolph as he leaves his office building.

"Clock work. Right on time to go meet Sandra." Eyal chuckling, "He should be gone for at least an hour or better."

"What makes you so sure?" Annie checking her briefcase to see if she has everything she needs.

"He is a player and look at Sandra, she is well equipped. She will keep him occupied for sure." Eyal opening the door to his Jag, "Give me ten minutes." and he slipped out, dodging traffic as he crossed the street.

He entered the building and found Branstrom's office was on the fourth floor with one of his jewelry retail shops off the lobby, also with a front on the heavily foot traveled street. Quick look around and he was ready, catching the elevator to the fourth floor and down the hallway to Dolph Branstrom's office.

"Good afternoon, I'm Eyal Cohen and have an appointment with Mr. Branstrom. I know I'm a little early but my flight from Paris was early, hard to believe a flight could be early." Eyal with his gracious smile and charming voice.

"Good afternoon Mr. Cohen but Mr. Branstrom has stepped out for a while, you can have a seat and wait." The cubby, middle-aged secretary blink her eyes at such a tall, dark and handsome man and smiled.

"Well now," Eyal picking up her name plate from the desk, "Sherrie Leesmith that is a lovely name has a ring of faraway places, maybe on the Mediterranean with blue water and white sandy beaches."

"Thank you." She said with a tiny blush creeping up her neck.

"Since I have to wait, come and join me in a cup of tea. That is why I love coming to England - for the tea."

"I shouldn't leave the office."

"Why, I'm the next client for him to see and I'll be with you. Come on indulge me, customer service." Eyal was at his charming best and smooth.

"Customer service, well all right." She closing and locking her desk, "There is a little place off the lobby and we can see Mr. Branstrom when he returns."

"Perfect." Eyal holding the door open for her.

She keyed in some number on the security pad and walked out, as she passed him, Eyal slipped tape over the locking tab to keep the circuit open as well as the door. As they walked to the elevator, Annie got off with her very businesslike attaché case and started down the hall in the opposite direction from Branstrom's office.

Wearing a gray suit with rose color blouse with her beloved stilettos and a wig - yes blonde hair, all reminiscent of her days at Langley, she walked until hearing the elevator door close, a quick look back to find Eyal and the secretary gone. She turns and hurriedly made her way to Branstrom door, another quick check - no one, she entered. Seeing the door to his office was shut, she could only pray it wasn't locked. She was on a tight time schedule and didn't wish to waste any time on picking a lock. Good the door wasn't lock.

Inside Dolph's office, she went about locating the safe, looking for the most notable place being behind a picture. Damn only on television could it be that easy. There on the floor was a designer rug but no floor safe. She standing in the center of the room trying to think where to look next when heating unit came on with a pop. It was her sixth sense working - go check out the unit and there it was. Only on one side was nice warm air blowing and nothing on the other.

Good, screwdriver in hand, she removed the grill work for the unit and bingo, the safe. Pulling the electronic device that was called Jack Cracker, she mounted it to the safe and slowly turned the knob, watching the flashing lights when the right number as hit. Okay now she had all three numbers but now needed the sequence. On the fourth try, she heard the tumbler click and she popped the safe door. There was a pouch of diamonds, bonds and money. She added a little something extra, cocaine - pure white snow from Africa.

She was about ready to replace the grill work when she hear a voice in the outer office. "Sherrie, oh Sherrie I have a special postal here."

Annie silently crawled under the desk and listen. Her open briefcase beside the chair in front of Branstrom's desk and the cover off the heating unit exposing the safe. A knock on the office door. "Sherrie are you in there?" Annie's heart racing, she was without her gun only her wit if the door open.

"Look ladybug, I'll just leave it out here on your desk." and the outer office door closed.

Looking at her watch, she had very little time to spare and went about putting in place another calling card. Picking the lock on his desk, some pot and smoking paraphernalia in the bottom draw behind hanging file folders. Okay the trap was set. Replacing the grid to the heating unit, one final check everything was as it should be, with the attaché case in hand, she went into the outer office, picked up the special postal that was left and listened at the door. Slowly opening the door to an empty hall, Annie pulled the tape from the door and shut, hearing the gentle click of locking. Leaving the package she had picked up at the door and striping her hands of latex gloves, shoving them into her pocket. Her job was finished, down the elevator, thru the lobby pass the café where Eyal and the secretary were having tea and out the front door to wait.

Eyal seeing Annie leave, "This is very enjoyable but I don't want to get you in trouble. Shall we go back to the office and wait for Branstrom."

"Yes we should and thank you so much for the tea."

About twenty-five minutes later Branstrom returned, late for his appointment with Eyal. "I'm sorry Mr. Branstrom but Mr. Cohen waited until a minute ago. Your elevators must have passed each other. Here is that special parcel you have been waiting for from South Africa."

"That's fine Sherrie. He is here trying to bring me on as one of his dealers and I'm not interested." Taking the package he went into his office but left the door between both offices open.

Meeting up with Annie, Eyal was anxious to hear how it went and the location of the safe.

"It went without a hitch and the added bonus of pot is in his desk."

"Where is the safe?"

"Heating unit."

"Tov." Eyal made a call and in Hebrew told everything was a go - the snow was in a safe in the heating unit and pot in the desk." Disconnecting his phone and smiling at Annie, "Shall we find a safe place to watch?"

"There is a small antique and art shop directly across the way, perfect place to view." She pulling off her wig and fluffing out her dark hair, taking of her suit jacket and replace the stilettos with sensible flats she watch Eyal also remove his suit coat and tie. Putting their clothing the trunk they headed to do some antiquing or surveillance.

Eyal and Annie standing outside of the antique shop, both very quiet when Annie sees an exquisite porcelain statuette. "I must take a closer look inside the antique shop, do you mind"

Eyal smiled thinking maybe things will be alright for a while and they could go inside to browse, put his hand on the small of her back to guide her in, a habit he had for treading ladies with respect. Annie was quick to pick up the statuette and have a closer look at a magnificent piece of art work in porcelain. It was that of a white horse, half raised on its hiden legs as if to lunge forward out of a sea in shades of blue and turquoise with gentle white caps. Eyal standing close to Annie with a gentle touch on her hand, "Very symbolic of an old Hebrew legend."

Turning the piece in her hands, "It is beautiful; there is a mysterious draw I seem to have for it." She turns the piece over to see if there was potter's stamp, "You said a Hebrew legend?"

"After the exodus of the Israelites from Egypt and during the period of settling the different areas of God's promise land, massive battles would take place. The legend goes that great Hebrew warriors riding white chargers would rise up from the sea to do battle and protect the Israelites' families."

"What a beautiful legend." Annie thinking much like Eyal, her Hebrew warrior appearing to help her do battle. She knew what the mysterious draw was, it represented their bond.

"It is beautiful and delicate much like our relationship. Such a wonderful piece of art work that can be easily broken." Eyal taking the statuette from Annie's hand and inspecting it. He too felt a mysterious draw to the figurine but more from the Hebrew myth of great warriors.

Annie looks at Eyal and understood what he was saying. Looking back at the statuette she called it, "_L__ochem__. _That what I should call the colt."

"Let me buy it for you, give you a small touch of my Hebrew heritage." Eyal love his country and the rich and at times horrific history of being Jewish. "This will be my first true gift to you in hopes of many more, or a lasting memory of what we had or could have had."

Annie stood there looking at _Lochem_ for a long time, not saying a word, then she took Eyal's hand and gave a little squeeze, "Yes we have had a few wonderful moments. Okay you can give me the horse statuette."

While he was purchasing the figurine, Annie noticed four police cars pulled up to Dolph Branstrom office building and enter. She was completely relieved that they were out of the office and concealed in a shop across the street. When Eyal came over to her, she pointed to the police cars, "The officers have gone into Branstrom place of business."

"Dolph is going down."

Two more police cars pulled up, Annie and Eyal decided to wait and watch for the antique shop. The shop owner, a short little man with gray hair and wire rim glass came over and watched with them. The owner said he was not surprised because Branstrom was selling counterfeit jewelry.

"Oh, you say counterfeit jewelry." Eyal turned to the little man with an exquisite gaze.

"He had approached me about selling pieces and passing them off as antique jewelry. He said we could make a fortune."

"And some jail time." both men laughing.

Soon, Dolph Branstrom was lead out in cuffs and officers were carrying boxes and boxes and placing them in the waiting police cars. The last police car to pull in had two dogs with handlers, and they entered the building. Dolph is into a little more than counterfeit jewelry and smuggled diamonds. Eyal and Annie grabbed a cab, as Eyal's car was blocked by two police unit and he didn't wish to risk asking them to move the cars.

Buzz...Buzz... "Hi Sandra." Eyal answered his phone as the cab reached the Soho neighborhood.

"Tell me how did it go?" Sandra was on her way to the underground station and her train ride home.

"It went down without a hitch."

"Does that mean I don't have a dinner date tomorrow night?" She was half laughing.

"You made a date with him?"

"You told me to keep him busy for an hour and he wouldn't leave, time was dragging on. Finally I had to agree to a date." Sandra laughing, "You know I had fun playing the vamp."

Exiting the cab and disconnecting for Sandra, Annie ask, "I'm trying to understand. How Branstrom going to jail for drug processing going to put him out of business? He has a major network and Lexington can continue reaping his profits."

"Lexington Global or Kyril Davy will not allow him to live much longer for fear he will trade information for freedom."

"So we have just set off a hit by Lexington Global on Dolph Branstrom." Annie admired the way Eyal orchestrated the mission without implicating Mossad or CIA involvement.

"Hmmmm... And believing they are cleaning up their own mess." Eyal was guiding her to a little pub, "Beer and sandwiches?"

"You're drinking more beer than normal."

"Trying to make my French/American wife feel at home." Eyal planting a sweet kiss on the side of her head. "We need to start working on the next phase."

"You like playing the married game don't you?"

"With you as my wife, it has benefits." Eyal giving her the sexy grin of his.

Annie thinking the wedding rings were starting to feel natural on her left hand. She had to remind herself it was all a game, all for the good of their mission. Happy the mission was multi-layered and could be lengthy. Order sandwiches and chips with beer, Annie having a time getting accustom to drinking room temp warm beer, just smile and drank the dark brew, stronger than the on tap American draft.

"What's next on our list?"

"A romp in bed would be good." Eyal back to his sexy quips.

"The mission Eyal. The reason why we are here."

"What! You've wounded me Neshema. Not sure I can recover from your rejection."

"Oh I'm sure you can recover and not take more than the five minutes."

"I don't know... Well maybe only a minute." Eyal chucking with the adorable laughing expression. He did love playing with Annie and most of the time she would get him back.

"Might take a little long wearing a wedding band." Annie smiling at her quick comeback.

Eyal looking at his left hand, "I forgot about that prop." Taking Annie's hand and rubbing her wedding rings, "Getting use to yours?"

"A little." She want to move on to another subject, "Let's get back to our mission - what's next."

"Prewitt Laroche - French art collector and arms dealer. Not a lot is known about him and tomorrow we'll start gather Intel, have a Mossad profiler starting putting together a précis on him and his wife, Josette."

"Why his wife?"

"She may be the art collector. If you as the art dealer going to get close to them, it would be nice to know which one is the collector."

"Me as an art dealer, ha that is a joke. Tell me how the profiler going to fit in?"

"As soon as we find out where they are, Paris or Saint-Tropez on the French Riviera, you will be leaving for a recon field trip."

"Hope it's the French Riviera. You coming?"

"No Neshema, you will be back to soloing. I'm going to working on Kyril Davy." Eyal finishing eating one sandwich and starting on another. "Damn I'm hungry tonight. Entertaining a secretary sure takes it out of you."

"Oh poor baby, he had to smile and play nice."

Laughing with Annie, "That's really demanding work."

"Guess I'll be headed to France sometime later this week."

"Possibly tomorrow afternoon, Mossad is very good at locating people."

"Then we shouldn't waste any more time here."

"That's would I love, an eager wife."


	7. Assignment Terminated

Wheels down, Orleans, France and Annie headed to her European home, change of clothing and wait for intel on Prewitt Laroche. She hated leaving Eyal in London but again she liked the idea of being on her own with a task to accomplish. During her past days, which seemed centuries ago when with CIA in the field working with a handler she felt secure and now, once more she had... we maybe not a handler in Eyal but backing and again she felt a sense of protection. She considered it little strange working with Mossad and one of their profilers, that was lacking back with the CIA, the field agents had to do their own assessments. It wasn't that tricky for her as she had a knack for reading people but at times she would miss and things would go sideways. Eyal would be feeding her intel as she was not an official Mossad asset and their communication was via a website he had set up.

Reaching her apartment after stopping for some fresh veggies and fruit, Annie noticed a car that looked out of place. She didn't attempt to go any further but pulled her car to the side of the narrow lane and parked. No gun but her apartment was well armed so with a bag of groceries as her only weapon, she walked up the other side of the street, tuning into her neighbor's yard and slipped around back. Easing her way into the flat, retrieving a small pistol she kept near the kitchen door, she proceeded to clear her home.

"Shit Calder, I could have blown your head off."

"Hold it girl, I come in peace." Calder Michaels sitting in one of the living room chairs with his hand waving in the air.

"We do have protocol for contacting each other." Annie placing her gun on a table and standing with one hand on her hip in front of her CIA boss and showing a contemptuous look at the pompous Calder.

"Yeah and it has been breach. From now on, you are totally cut off for your protection."

"Wonderful." A curt snap from Annie, her coming in from the cold was next to impossible now. "So why are you here in France?"

"We have some intel about Lexington's operations but are on American soil and I can't follow-up and destroy."

"Bullshit! So your poltergeist will do the dirty work?" Annie with a second cutting edge to her tone. She didn't like what was happening and at Calder's hands she was being turned into another Ben Mercer or Teo. She quickly though about Teo's death at the hands of Lexington Global and one of the reasons she when dark.

"I would have a preference for using phantom, more fitting for your missions." Calder reaching behind his back and pulling out a deep purple file folder, "Not much here but enough for you to get started." Handing the folder to Annie.

"Danish royalty living in exile." Annie quickly scanning the top sheet.

"If you can call the Florida living in exile. His name is Landric Von Friedric-Kristiansen - born 1955 in Luxembourg - a very wealthy Danish Count and also a member of the Hohenzollern royal family of Germany. He has many connections with the illegal trade of precious gems and other contraband. Landric is a mysterious Danish nobleman with a large estate in Florida, _Evening Mist_. He is extremely secretive, having moved to the Florida specifically to stay out of the public eye and many times uses his immense wealth to bend and break rules. He is married to a Greek woman of the upper-class and has no children."

"He is involved with Lexington Global how?"

"He and Henry Wilcox go back to the days of Wilcox being Director of CIA's National Clandestine Service and the beginning of Lexington Global."

"Is he the one pulling the strings now?"

"Don't know. That is your mission, find the extent of his involvement and destroy." Calder retrieving another folder, "We have a British asset that has a direct link to him."

"Estelle Bruce Hathaway. Says here she is an author of romance fiction." Annie reading the second file.

"You have how to contact her and now I have to be on my way. I will see your handy work but this will be the last time we speak until Lexington Global is out of business. Good luck Annie." And like a shadow in the night, he was gone.

Well shit, talking about being in the dark, she is now truly in the dark. She also missed her chance to ask about Langley and home but knew he wouldn't answer. Calder Michaels was a corporate ladder climber and she was... what had he called her at one point, '_a tool in my box of tricks'_. Grabbing a beer, she started reading the rest of Landric's file and waiting for word from Eyal about Prewitt Laroche. The game board was getting congested.

She finished reading the intel and starting unpacking. Not knowing if her next trip would be to Paris or the south of France she couldn't repack. Carefully unwrapping her warrior horse figurine she felt a sense of possibly a new start, like raising out of the sea of darkness. With Calder knowing where her home in Orleans was, it's no long a warm and fuzzy feeling of being a safe harbor - if it ever was. After this Lexington mission was over, she should relocate but loved the idea of keeping her French identification. Remembering some of her wonderful childhood times spent in Le Havre on the northern coast of France. That's what she will do, move to Le Havre as Nicole Remy or perhaps Cohen, depending on the strength of her identification documents.

"Hello Neshema, we have intel." Eyal voice came over the phone with cheerfulness and enthusiastic.

"Hey Eyal, tell me what."

Eyal proceeded to read her in on the whereabouts of both Prewitt and Josette Laroche. The south of France should be beautiful this time of year and Annie was eager to be on her way to Saint-Tropez.

The annual sailing regatta held in the bay of Saint-Tropez had just concluded making it quite easy for Annie to find very nice accommodations. She knew her stay was set for at least two weeks or maybe longer, depending on what she uncovered. This was a surveillance only mission, fact gathering information for the Mossad profiler to draw an in-depth report so they find the best way to remove Prewitt Laroche's part in Lexington Global.

The villa of Prewitt Laroche and his wife had a wonderful view of the Mediterranean sea nestled on a hill-side gleaming white in the bright sun. A high wall protected much of the house with cascading red blooms draping down the side. A terrace below complete with swimming pool and colorful large umbrellas gave a postcard setting.

The first week was boring, the Laroche couple remained in their villa, only adventuring out once for dinner at the world renown Les Caves du Roy hotel, the home of jet setters. Spending hours of pure boredom Annie's mind turn to Eyal, Auggie and Danielle. There were childhood recollections with her older sister, Danielle the protector from their father's stern military ways and Annie, being the advantageous one could find trouble at the drop of a hat which brought on harsh discipline from her father. He tried to mold Annie into an obedient solider but she was defiant and rebellious. Did she have any idea what a happy childhood would be like - no, not really. From the few remarks by Eyal she was sure his childhood was a blissful one and he always spoke highly of his mother. Her mother on the other hand had been broken, turned into a sly, submissive wife but she did try to give her daughters a sense of having at least one loving parent.

Living next to Danielle with her two girls, Annie saw a wonderful mother figure in her sister, a loving, caring and domesticated woman, something she couldn't see in herself. Why? What was driving her to choose the life of a spy and was that what she truly wanted? She did in some ways envy Danielle and her stability. Unanswered questions were starting to plague Annie, questions she couldn't answer.

Nights were long for her and more nightmares. Old how she wished for the touch of Eyal, for him to hold her and wash away all the fears of being alone. The one answer to her many questions was simple, she was looking for love from the right man and all the failures, the ones in college and there was Ben, than Simon and last Auggie. She couldn't help reliving the visit to Helen's apartment, when she realized Auggie had been unfaithful - a betrayal even if they had taken a break. All her hopes and dreams of roots and security had been placed in August Anderson only to be crushed. She had made excuses for him, but the truth staring her right in the face - Auggie was still very much in love with his ex-wife although he might be in denial. Oh she was sure Auggie love her but not to the depth of true unconditional love - a lasting love for a life time. A nagging question - did she know what true love really was and had she ever been in that unconditional love?

Eyal, would he be her answer? She knew very little about him but he was at her calling when in trouble. They had created a friendship, a strong trusting friendship and he had always come through but was that enough to really fall in love. The man at times could be arrogant, supercilious and frustrating but he never refused Annie to take a chance, a risky leap. Well maybe when she jump from the second landing of a parking deck. Damn-it Annie, love, real true unconditional love isn't something you talk yourself into but it just happens, but it is easy to talk yourself into not acting on the emotions of love. For her, Eyal was her partner, best friend, and lover and was it only because she couldn't go home. Another unanswered question.

Annie wanted some action, some movement and not just more looking at a beautiful villa. Maybe the following week would look up, all she could tell was a loving couple devoted to each other. Sorry, but the following week wasn't much better, a trip to Nice for a day of shopping. Whoever said the rich lived an exciting life was wrong. She was ready to return to Orleans when she received a code message from Mossad, he had booked a flight to Paris and the wife was staying. Follow the wife; we'll cover the Paris target.

Oh great, another boring week in Saint-Tropez. Well it was all part of being a spy so button up the downer and enjoy the weather. The third week was anything but boring. Annie's target Josette Laroche was anything but a homebody, she was a lady on the move, art galleries, theater, beauty spas and trips to Cannes, Monaco and Saint Raphael. There were two other women Josette would met with for lunch and one night a little night clubbing - when the husband is away the wife will play.

Annie's nights were improving with all her thoughts of the what ifs and her future. Eyal was always there in her psyche and always to varying degrees. He was kind and caring, protective but not overbearing and the side of him she could never understand, the obscurities of his life he keep hidden although he has let her in more than he should. What had he said back in the antique shop when he was holding her precious horse figurine? Oh yes...

_'__This will be my first true gift to you in hopes of many more, or a lasting memory of what we had or could have had.' _

She felt there was always something behind what he said and she not sure what. May times his remarks would indicate something special but he would stop short and left her frustrated and bewildered. Well all she could do was wait and she too had questions to be answered herself.

Day five and Annie was wondering where they would be going today. Parked beside the road leading to Laroche's villa, Annie spotted another car parked not far from her, it was the second time she had seen the same car and became suspicious. When Josette pulled out of her driveway, Annie didn't follow but waited, just as she thought, someone else was tailing Josette. She decided not to join the parade but to relay the information via her special website to Mossad. It only took five minutes for a simple message to come back. _'Good job. We have enough. Assignment terminated.'_

Time to return to Orleans and wait. At lease Mossad told her good job but for what, spending close to three weeks playing snoop and tailing targets but she did think the wife was a player and the art collector - not Prewitt.


	8. The Show is On

Chilly rainy day as Eyal headed to Heathrow Airport and his flight to South Africa. He was in hopes his stay would be short but really knew that wasn't going to be possible, his target; Kyril Davy was an elusive soul, hard to track. Making himself comfortable, he opened his laptop and pulled the dossier on Davy and starting reading. Nothing jumping out screaming here as to his Achilles' heel. There had been one shipment of arms to a rebel group in Libya that was intercepted by Shayetet 13 (elite Israeli Navy unit). So now Libya has become part of the network and wonder how that missing shipping is settling with the terrorist, Eyal turning different ideas in his head as to his approach. There have been months of surveillance on Davy with good information but not great - Eyal need much more.

Landing in Johannesburg, Eyal rented an Aston Martin DB9 for his mode of transportation, hell if he was a shady diamond broker best to play the part of a high roller. A spy's life at times have its perks. Checking into a five-star hotel, Eyal Cohen was ready but first he need to touch base with an old friend.

His forty minute drive from Johannesburg north to Pretoria was easy, enjoy the handling of the Aston Martin in traffic was a pleasure. The Guardian Life and Casualty office located in a highly traveled shopping area with easy of parking was Eyal's destination. A legitimate insurance agency and front for Mossad covert operations in the southern part of Africa.

"Good afternoon, is Mr. Eaglesten available? I'm Eyal Cohen, a friend from his hometown."

The receptionist relayed the message and quickly an interoffice door open and Caleb Eaglesten was quick with a hug and slap on Eyal's back, "Shalom. Ma ha-inyanim?"

"Business. And shalom my friend." Eyal stepping backing holding Caleb by the arms in a friendly way.

"Then step into my office and I'm sure I can write you a policy in no time."

Once the door was closed and Caleb had set off a low signal device to jam any audible bug, "I received you message and let me tell you, Kyril Davy is one slippery character."

Eyal accepting the drink Caleb had offered, "After months of surveillance and not much we are going to be forced to shake the tree."

"Hope to hell you have a good plan. What can we do for you?"

"Two associates, muscle type if you know where I'm going with this, my visible protection. Eyal Cohen, diamond broker for illegal goods. One of his outlets for selling the smuggled diamonds is dead and another one is beginning to have problems with Mishteret Yisrael (Israeli police)."

"I got the report Dolph Branstrom was killed while in jail, shame. We are not sure of all his brokers but you must be referring to Ariel Heber in Tel Aviv. Wonder if Heber knows he is helping an asshole supply arms to Islamic terrorist?" Caleb pouring himself another drink, it was nice to have a drinking partner and Eyal was willing to participate.

"Don't know but that is being handled in Tel Aviv and I would think it isn't with kid gloves." Both men chuckling, protecting their homeland is serious business.

"You are going to need a menacing looking SUV, black always looks badass but our boys shouldn't look to theatrical, normal dress." Caleb working the image for Eyal to project. "And a car for you."

"Got one, an Aston Martin DB9."

"Great, now you can drive me to dinner tonight, my payment for helping."

Dinner was a working deal, more details and plans being hashed out. However, it wasn't all business, both men had served together with Kidon, 'The Hard Squad' and they had tales to retell and bring back memories. The game plan was laid, Eyal going to shake the Davy tree and force an issue, the need for him to find a new diamond broker was at hand.

At breakfast, Eyal met his two so call associates, Bart Bittermann and Noah Drach. Bart Bittermann a young man, a new recruit for Mossad field training, well-built and knowledgeable for his entry in the world of clandestine operations having completed his stint in the Israeli Defense Force the Duvdevan Unit - special undercover unit and covert strike. Noah Drach a bit older and recent transfer from northern Europe to replace retiring Joel Benjamin, Caleb's assistant in regional operations. The next two days were totally unproductive and wasted being spent on finding Kyril Davy; Mossad may be good but not great, their surveillance team had lost track and now in a scurry to locate him. Eyal being Eyal was growing thin with tolerance and letting Rivka know his displeasure. She accepting his rant, as she too was not happy with Mossad performance or lack thereof. Finally Davy was located in Cape Town. Shit, not a good sign at all, Cape Town meant Davy was either vacationing or dealing with his shipping company, the diamond connection was just about null. Eyal decided to wait another day, have surveillance eyes track him for a day and report back before Eyal made the trip to Cape Town and also give him time to come up with a plan B. Brunch with Caleb and plan B worked out but Eyal need another person added to his team - a girlfriend.

"I know the right gal for the job. She been with Mossad for five years and very talented in the field plus street smarts. You will like her." Caleb dialing a number and waiting for an answer, "Her nickname is Jinx." Caleb wasn't going tell Eyal any more, wanting to see the expression when Jinx joins them for a planning briefing.

"Hope her nickname is not an indication of how her missions run."

"Not at all... Hey Jinx, what are you involved with at the moment?" Caleb turning from Eyal and his attention on his phone conversation. "I going to need you for a two to four day operation... Good, we are at _The House of Coffees_ having a working brunch get here as soon as you can... Great see you in fifteen."

Their brunch being served and more coffee, it may appear the spy world moves on food and wine and many times it does. The small new piece of information they found out - Kyril Davy was a party boy and unmarried.

"Okay we've got you a mistress. Now since all the background information on Eyal Cohen is a newlywed, tell me how you going to explain just being newly married and having a mistress?"

"Old habits are hard to break. Just because Eyal Cohen got married doesn't mean he is giving up his favorite lover. Besides his new wife is an art dealer and travels without him, he gets very lonely on his trips. Hope your operative is a looker so that line plays well."

"No problem there my friend." Caleb chucking as he spotted Jinx walking thru the door, "There she is now."

Eyal looking over his shoulder to see an average height woman walking toward them and all Eyal could see was the image of a Bond girl - beautiful and sexy. She has the same looks as Halle Berry who played Jinx Johnson in James Bond movie _Die Another Day_. Her pixie hair style, sensuous smile and enchanting eyes, oh yes don't forget the curves.

"Eyal I would like for you to meet Jahia Jones and by your expression you can see why she has the nickname Jinx."

Jahia taking a seat at the table, smiling at Eyal, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." Eyal dreaming he would love to see her make a grand entrance from the sea in a tangerine bikini. "Would you care to order something?"

"Coffee please. So Caleb I'm here and happy you pulled me away from heading to Zimbabwe."

"Just a temporary reassignment, we need you expertise here."

"Let me guess, a mistress."

"And a beautiful one. Yes, my number one love outside of my wife. Let me fill in the missing pieces... " Eyal took the lead on the mission, giving her all the details and their background. He was complete in his briefing and Jahia feeling at ease with her new assignment. This Mossad agent being very professional and she could tell a high rated field agent, someone who didn't need to follow protocol and this fascinate her. In her five years with Mossad she had only worked with one other top-level agent and it was pure enjoyment - extraordinarily dangerous but pleasurable.

"When do we leave for our holiday and please don't call me Jinx, that's Caleb joke."

"Jahia is so much more fitting and lovely name. Is your name okay to use on this task or would you like to pick something different." Eyal making sure she was totally comfortable with him, there will be some touching and showing of affection and he wanted to make sure she didn't show any signs of recoil but melting at his public displays of fondness like a loving mistress.

"I've never been asked that before and thank you. Jahia is fine and I'll answer to it quickly."

"Good. We leave later this afternoon." Eyal happy to have plan-B ready and waiting on word from Cape Town.

Eyal had arranged for a charter flight from Johannesburg to Cape Town with a silver-gray BMW convertible waiting for them at the airport. Jahia packing for a sexy mistress with several expensive outfits, she knew how to play the part of an upscale kept woman. Just before they boarded the plane, Eyal gave her an emerald ring, very expensive.

"Oh my, too bad I can't keep the prop." Jahia holding the ring, "Right hand or left hand?"

"Your choice. I also have some sparkly bangles for any evening we have to dress up. Hope your ears are pieced."

"They are." Jahia had planned on all contingencies and delight Eyal provided the extra touches for her being his favorite mistress. "Do you have other mistresses you have to provide for?"

"Only if need. Shall we start our game?" Holding her hand as she started to climb the narrow steps to the Gulfstream twin-engine jet complete with pilot and co-pilot. Eyal Cohen knew how to go first class and spend money.

Reservations at Table Bay Hotel and the same hotel Kyril Davy has a permanent suite, what a nice coincident - ha. Running into Davy at the hotel was all but minuscule but possibly.

Loved by the European jet set, the double marble floored lobby with its oversized orchid displays leaves the impression this is the premier hotel in Cape Town. Their suite overlooks the waterfront, a beautiful harbor and Atlantic Ocean beyond. Jahia and Eyal unpacked and check out their accommodations, living room, kitchenette and only one bedroom.

"The couch will suit me just fine." Eyal finding a pillow and throw for his bed.

"No, I'll take the couch, being shorter by far, I'll sleep here and you take the bed, much more your size."

"You saying I'm large." Eyal in a playful mood and checking to see if Jahia could play along with him.

"Tall. Your feet will hang off the end, lose circulation and fall to sleep, wouldn't be able to walk the next day. I'm just looking out for your overall health."

"Nice answer Jahia, nice indeed." Eyal looking at his watch, "You want to freshen up before we go to dinner?"

"Sure, I shouldn't be long." Jahia was going to change into a printed deep v-neck silk sleeveless dress, showing exquisite cleavage. Dressing for the man and if seeing Davy he would take notice.

Jahia had suggested the seafood restaurant across from the hotel and it was filled with guest when Eyal and Jahia arrived. It was Eyal that spotted Davy sitting with three other men having dinner. "Good spy craft Jahia, there is our mark to the right with three men."

Jahia finding Davy, "Look there is a table for two near him, we are in luck."

Passing the Davy's table, the man looked at Jahia, it was hard not to notice her and play boy Kyril Davy did just that - look, not just a quick glance but look.

Being seated, Eyal and Jahia started reviewing the menu and Eyal ordering two glasses of wine for them.

Jahia smiling at Eyal, "You did notice the look I received."

"I did and perfect. You want to take any bets he will follow-up on his look."

"No sir. It would be way to brazen of him seeing I'm with another man."

"You may be right but I think he will, brazen is how he makes a living." Eyal tipping his glass to Jahia.

There might have been a three-day setback but once in Cape Town, mission was on the fast track and all thanks to the amazing beauty of Jahia Jones and a personally to match, witty and sweet. During dinner, Eyal and Jahia laughed, chatted and at times showed affection all for the view of Kyril Davy - it worked, Davy absolutely paid attend. When his companions had left, Davy remained at his table.

"Excuse me sir, but the gentleman at the other table would like to present you with some of South Africa's fines wine." The waiter standing beside Eyal and Jahia table displaying with care a bottle of wine.

Eyal looking over at Kyril and nodded a thank you and smile, turned to the waiter, "Seeing he is seating alone, please ask him to join us and enjoy the wine he so graciously gifted us." Looking at Jahia, "Dessert?"

Jahia also looking at Kyril with playful eyes and smile, "Yes, please bring us a dessert menu." As the waiter left, "Remind me never to bet with you." she teases to Eyal.

Eyal standing when Kyril walked over to the table, "Good evening and thank you for the wine and joining us." Eyal extending his hand, "Eyal Cohen and this is Jahia."

"Kyril Davy and I hope I wasn't being to forward but you looked like guest to my country."

"In fact I am." Eyal pouring the three wine of the bottle the waiter had finished opening, "I'm on a twofold trip, a little holiday and business."

The waiter handing out dessert menus. Jahia smiling at Kyril, "For me superb wine and sweets to finish off a magnificent meal is nirvana."

The men left it to Jahia to order and that was a wise choice, she ordered French Almond-Berry Tart with cream - a tasty delicate not to sweet compliment to their wine. The conversation went from sightseeing to the diversity of South Africa and the people and different migrations from Europe.

"I'm trying to place your accent." Kyril directing his question to Eyal.

"I live in Saint-Tropez in the south of France but have offices in London and Paris."

"Small world, I have a good friend with a villa in Saint-Tropez, Prewitt Laroche."

"In deed a small world, I met the gentleman at a charity function in Paris not long ago. Fact is I purchased silver inlaid curved Arabian saber that had donated to the cause. Striking piece I was delighted to win the bid."

"Was it The Bibliothecaires Sans Frontieres Charity fundraiser for education, especially to children in Africa? I was also there, very small world. I came away with two prize items."

"The very one." Eyal was waiting for him ask more questions, wanting to lead him in the diamond business but it wasn't going that way - Jahia picked up the ball in all spy shyness and sweetness.

"Oh I dearly love Paris, do you travel there offend?"

"On business mostly."

"And what is that?" Jahia nailed the question and it was smooth.

"Diamond export. I travel the major diamond markets."

"I wasn't sure when you first introduce yourself but I'm now assume you are Davy Star Diamond Mines." Eyal had the open door, ever so small and taking advantage of it. "I'm a diamond broker."

"That I am." Kyril Davy a little squirmy for allowing the dialogue to move into his diamond operation but such a simple question from a gorgeous woman - his weakness.

"I have business in Johannesburg and was planning on trying to meet with you. I understand you have recently lost one of your brokers, Dolph Branstrom. I would like to discuss with you the likelihood for taking over that route." By Eyal using the word route, it signal Davy he was talking about the smuggle diamond trade.

"Yes we can talk. I'll be in my office on Monday, come by and I'll make time for you." Davy nodding to Jahia, "I enjoyed having dessert with such a lovely lady, thank you." He takes her hand with a gentle kiss. "Until Monday Eyal but for now, I must bid you good night."

Eyal paying the tab and leaving a big tip, he knew Kyril Davy would verify the validly of one Eyal Cohen and know many details well before their meeting on Monday. "Smooth as silk and thanks to Jahia Jones, Mossad secret weapon."

"Sorry to say but the promise of sex and showing cleavage can go a long ways." Jahia with a slight scornful tone remarked as she watch Davy walk away.

"The male's weakness, beautiful woman. You were sharp and quick. I was struggling with getting the conversation around to diamonds and you in a heartbeat turned the tables. Well played." Eyal sensed they had eyes on them upon leaving the restaurant, "We have eyes." Slipping his arm around her waist, "Want to go for a walk and a little show time."

"Moonlight walk by the waterfront, perfect." She leans up to kiss his neck. The show was on.


	9. When the Blue Moon is in Seventh High

Johannesburg after two days of playing cheating husband and loving mistress in Cape Town, their chartered plane landed late Sunday night. They had not seen Kyril Davy since the dinner encounter but had been kept under surveillance for two days, eyes watching their every move, sightseeing, night clubbing, shopping and lots of time hidden behind closed doors of their hotel room. Two black Escalade SUV's met the plane and Eyal's two associates welcomed the travelers.

"Looks like we have to say our parting goodbyes once more in public." Eyal taking Jahia in his arms with a long kiss, finished with a gentle touch to the side of her face.

"It was fun Eyal, hope to work with you sometime in the future."

"Who knows, it maybe sooner than later. Take care Jahia." He watched her walk to one of the parked SUV's and being driven away by his associate - all being Mossad agents.

Noah taking Eyal's bag, "So how did it go?"

"Very well. We have a meeting date for tomorrow and of course we are being watched very closely."

"Yeah, too closely, they may need a little Mossad training on how to tail."

"Lucky for us they don't."

On their drive to Eyal's hotel room, he couldn't get Annie off his mind. While working a mission there were be no contact between the two but he couldn't help but wonder how her side was going. Spending two romantic days with Jahia Jones had been agonizing for him. Only a few months before, he would have taken full advantage of the nights behind closed doors but for the first time in his long tenure being a spy, the lustful player side of Eyal took a break - their nights had been spend playing porker and she was good, nearly took him to the cleaners. Subconsciously Eyal made a commitment to Annie and surprisingly not playing the sexual game with a beautiful woman gave him a strange sense of accomplishment - weird for him, was he getting old or was something else happening.

Monday afternoon and the meeting between Davy and Cohen was scheduled. Kyril had done his homework and found Eyal Cohen was married to a French art dealer by the name of Nicole not an African beauty name Jahia. Reading the report his people had quickly put together, he couldn't help but smile, Eyal Cohen gave all the appearances of being an exceptionally shady operator with some heavy-duty badass connections in Europe. Knowing Jahia was only a mistress, Kyril wanted another change to see her again and maybe get in on some of the action, and for sure he could afford to buy her away from Cohen. A challenge at hand and the prize was the charming Jahia Jones. Yeah he would do business with Eyal Cohen but wanted to drag it out for a few days before giving him an answer, days he could spend with trying to win over Jahia after Cohen was headed back to France and his art dealer wife.

Kyril Davy's office was located in the financial district of Johannesburg, a towering building with plush offices, fitting for mine owners and financial brokers. Eyal parking his Aston Martin DB9 in a nearby parking deck along with the black Escalade SUV trail vehicle. Bart and Noah were ready to stand around and look protective of their boss, Eyal Cohen, a superlative crooked diamond dealer.

"Ready to do some diamond wheeling and dealing and wrap up our business today." Eyal addressing his companions.

Noah laughing, "Want to make a wager on this asshole taking the bait today."

"Nope. I was only being hopeful. He's been too mindful for too long to jump on the Cohn bandwagon. He'll need another outlet to dry up first."

"How are you playing it."

"Make a run of the mill pitch and start the negotiations. See what he has in mind and if we can deliver." Eyal walking with Noah and Bart following, keeping a watchful eye of any signs of trouble - all for show. Standard move for diamond brokers to have protectors especially when carrying large amounts of diamonds.

"Right on time. I like a punctual man." Kyril Davy greeting Eyal in the waiting room. Also notice the two men with Eyal, "Your associates will be comfortable waiting here."

"A pleasure to see you again." Eyal extending his hand to Davy.

Kyril Davy's office was spacious, much like the upscale offices in Manhattan. He was a man who enjoyed his wealth and spending it. Eyal took a seat on one of the chairs in fine Italian leather, smooth and soft. After some small talk, Eyal made his pitch and Kyril listened. They barter a little and Eyal felt there was more to what Kyril was after, the bargaining wasn't in-depth and hard as it should be. Then it was out, an invite to a club for that night and bring Jahia, yeah she had caught the eye of the chubby little weasel. Eyal had no choice but to accept the invitation.

Standing in the parking deck, "What do you know about a nightclub name _Skittles?" _Eyal asking_._

Both men shaking their heads, "I've only been here for three months, still learning the lay of the land." Noah looking to Bart for any help.

"Never heard of it." Bart answered.

Eyal leaning against the side of the SUV, "Sure hope Caleb knows something. Jahia and I have an invitation to join Davy tonight there." Eyal pulling his phone and calling Caleb Eaglesten, "Got a question."

"Shoot."

"You ever heard of a nightclub named _Skittles_?"

"Yeah why?" Caleb's ears perked up with Eyal's question.

"Davy has invited me to join him there tonight and bring Jahia."

"Oh yeah, this is really getting interesting. _Skittles_ is a nightclub and sideline for kinky sex habits." Caleb had all kinds of visions of Eyal and Jahia... let's just say in different positions.

"When you say kinky sex habits just what do you mean - gay or not." Bart and Noah looking at each other and chuckling, they are going a club with some benefits.

"Hundred percent straight but it has been at times known for exchanging partners. He asked for you to bring Jahia?" Caleb was now turning in his mind the new twist to this mission.

"Not going well at all. We'll be turning Jahia over to a real asshole and I'm not happy with that prospect at all."

"She been there before and I have no problems with how she will be handling herself. After all she is Mossad and unequaled in her performance. I'll give her a call and tell the good news."

"I've done this type of thing a hundred times and it still sucks. Woman should be treated with more respect."

"I agree with you Eyal but as long as men think with their second brain between the legs, it's not going to happen. Give you a call back with more details about tonight." Caleb disconnected.

"Kinky sex hmmm..." Noah joking, "You'll need Bart and me there for protection."

"Oh yes, Eyal Cohen isn't going anywhere without his backup. Guess the only thing we can do is see how it plays out but guys, we are not just going to hand over Jahia to him, he is going have to do the extra miles to win her affection."

"Like the way you play hardball." Noah opening the door to the driver's side of the SUV as Eyal walked to his car.

Everything arranged for a night of clubbing. Eyal dressed in his normal 'I'm looking sexy' all black, open neck with a gold chain around his neck. A little extra gel to his hair and he looked as much a player as the next guy. Now women have to go a bit more to the extreme and Jahia dressed for the occasion. Jahia showed her amazing curves in a skin hugging turquoise one shoulder sequence detailing dress that flattered her flawless skin tone. One beautiful sexy woman and the boys will be boys - her Mossad fellows handed out complements mixed with whistles. They decided to take the Escalade SUV with Noah driving and Bart riding shotgun, Eyal and Jahia riding in style being chauffeured.

"Caleb tells me you've been here before." Eyal leaning on Jahia experiences to tell him what to expect. He has past history with sex clubs before wanted to get Jahia's impression.

"It's a high end club, only men with big bucks are allowed and you must have a woman with you to be allowed into the ballroom section. Noah and Bart can hang out at the bar where there are club hired call girls ready to be of assistance."

"Can you see the ballroom from the bar?" Noah asked.

"Yes, the bar is situated on a balcony with table around the perimeter overlooking the dance floor. I'm sure one or two ladies would keep you company just for buying her drinks without going down to where the action is."

"What do you think Eyal, Bart and I divide up, stay on the balcony to keep watch."

"That's your call Noah and yeah sounds right to me. Everyone put in your ear buds and let's check for sound."

Noah turning the radio up loud to match the noise level in the club, each person tests their communication devices - it's a good.

The club _Skittles _was a converted three-level warehouse with plenty of parking. Colored lighting of purple and lime displayed upward along the side of the exterior walls with planted palm trees in large cement containers. _**Skittles**_ in sweeping neon letters in fuschia graced the front of the building - get down and party atmosphere. Thousand South African Rand cover charge for the ballroom and five-hundred for the bar area - all covered gladly by the four. Lively ragtime music floating from the ball room and the interior dimly lit with neon lighting of purple and lime with tiny flashing lights dancing around the ceiling. The ballroom part was open space two-levels high with seating neatly nestled in plush booths under the bar-balcony. Noah and Bart headed to the second level for their night of clubbing - drinks and watching. Bart was quick to find a lady friend or was it the other way around. Noah ordered a drink and found a table by the railing overlooking the dance floor and wasn't long before he was also approached. Both men had their respective positions and in full view of anything to materialize down below.

Eyal with Jahia on his arm entered the dance area and stood, looking about for any sight of Kyril Davy. A tall thin man soon approached them, "Mr. Cohen?"

"Yes."

"Kyril Davy has reserved a booth for you, please follow me."

A well situated booth near the dance floor and Eyal looking up to see Noah had a clear view of them. Drinks were ordered, and both chatted while waiting for Davy to make his appearance. "If he doesn't show within an hour we are out of here." Eyal whispering in Jahia ear.

Forty minutes passed, even though Eyal and Jahia dance, chatted and drank, they were not pleased with the no-show of Davy. They had watched two couples exchange partners and disappear through a dark draped doorway.

"Kinky sex or swingers club?" Eyal asked.

"Both, there are suites for a price on the third flood, very private for discriminating couples."

"Whoever owns this place knows how to turn a coin or two." Eyal taking the last swallow of his drink when he spotted Dave with a young attractive woman enter. "He's here so let the party begin."

All smiles and friendly exchanges, the woman Davy had with him was tall slender blonde, fair skin with light blue eyes, very European, maybe Scandinavian. Sonja Falk spoke English with a German accent, posed and graceful with a subtle air of refinement. Eyal was convinced of the fact Kyril Davy had done some rudimentary profiling of him and this women would be to his flavor - impressive. As the evening wore on, the two couples engaged in polite conversation, dance and at times exchanging partners with the drinks flowing freely.

Mean while on the second floor bar, Noah and Bart were also enjoying themselves when Noah noticed Davy getting a little too friendly with Jahia. Not wanting to give up his advantage point, when over to Bart and suggested it was time for Bart and his new friend to go down for some time on the dance floor. Noah's suggestion was more an order and Bart happily complied, even if he was the worse dancer in the world.

As Bart paid the five-hundred cover charges for the privilege to enter the ballroom, he turned to his companion, "I don't have a clue how to dance, can you show me."

"Easy, stand in one spot, shuffle your feet, twist your hips and swing your arms about, I'll do the rest." She being a joyful person that laugh easily and showing friendliness to Bart, much like the sweet girl next door. It was hard for Bart to keep in mind she was a prostitute and he was going give her money by night's end. Once on the dance floor and thankful for a few drinks down, he made a mental note - take dancing lessons. Other guys on the floor were in the same boat as he so it wasn't too bad and she did have some great moves to watch. After a couple of dances, he found an empty table for two near Eyal's booth and guided his friend to the table for another round of drinks. Everything was going smoothly until he saw Eyal shift in his seat and the friendly expression drain from his face.

"There is no way I'm going to engage in this perverted exchange. Jahia is not part of the bargaining chips for doing business with you."

"I didn't mean to offend you. Seeing your wife is not with you on this trip I was offending a variety for your pleasure."

"Believe me sir, I'm very capable of taking care of my pleasure. You will need my services in the very near future, I'll guarantee you that and when you are ready to conduct business on a professional level, call." Eyal standing, placing a large sum of money on the table to cover drinks and tip, "Jahia we have finished partying here."

Kyril also standing up angry, about to say something when Bart came from nowhere to stand beside Eyal. "I don't want any conflict here so just stand down Davy and we'll leave peacefully."

"You have your f**king bodyguards with you?" Kyril in a harsh loud tone and fury inching across his face.

"Always , never know what I may encounter. Like I said, you will need me in the near future." Eyal giving a wave to Noah. Davy looking toward the balcony to see Noah stand and start out - decided the best move was no move.

Eyal slipping his arm around Jahia's waist, softy said to Sonja Falk, "Nothing personal, another time and place it could have been different."

Once outside the club and in the SUV, Jahia was the first to speak, "Never, no never would I have dreamed that move on your part. I was all ready for a trip to the third floor."

"Sex is a powerful tool in the spy world but given too freely can show weakness and too much eagerness. Make the target work and want it more so the information he has in return is truthful and complete."

"Sound advice Bart, pay attention to the master riding in the back seat." Noah chuckling. "So what is next?"

"I'm leaving the country tomorrow and we'll just wait. Notice you slipping your phone number to Kyril while dancing. Nice move Jahia."

"That was before I knew you were so protective of your mistress." Jahia now chucking at the events of that night. "You think he will call after what happen."

"I do. You are something he wants and is hard to get. When he finds I have left South Africa he'll be in touch and spending money on you so enjoy."

Bart asked, "Have you ever taken behavioral physiology?"

"School of field learning and many mistakes. I've been at this for some time now. In fact I think the evening went very well, I made an underhanded threat and Davy knows I have the badass resources to carry out my threats "

"I heard him mention your wife, he has done some background checking." Bart was in the inquisitive learning mode.

"Yeah, Eyal Cohen is a well established farmed character that just got married to a French art dealer. Maybe after this mission is over, he'll have to get a quiet divorce."

"So Eyal Cohen is not your real name?" Again it was Bart asking a question the others had only wondered about.

"Nope and one day when we ever meet again I'll tell my real name but for now, it is best for me to stay Eyal Cohen."

* * *

The next morning, Eyal turning in his rented Aston Martin DB9 and waiting to board a flight to Tel Aviv, he was sorry his time in South Africa was coming to an end. Working with a qualified team of Mossad agents was refreshing for him, the man who spent most of his time working alone. His thoughts turned to Annie and gave a quick phone call.

"Hey Neshema how are things going on your end."

"Having a boring time on the French Riviera watching a villa day in and day out. The two damn love birds won't leave home. How about your end." Annie being delight to hear his voice.

"Well the trap is set and now it is wait and see. I'm about ready to leave South Africa and headed to Tel Aviv for reinforcements pleading. Wish me luck."

"As always Eyal much luck and use that charm of yours."

"On Rivka - not going to happen. My flight has just been called, miss you." Eyal disconnected before Annie could say goodbye or even I miss you too. Well at least she heard from him which is saying something huge.

Settling in for his trip to Tel Aviv, he started making notes of what he found out about the personally of Kyril Davy to feed to Mossad profiler but he pretty much had figured out the man. Money, not his charm would gain wanted he wanted in his private life and a man with a quick temper. He guessed in business deals that Davy would gain the upper hand and control the negotiations.

Mossad headquarters seemed to be calm, no frizzy activity as the state of the world was in a lull of peaceful co-existence. UN forces were dismantling the chemical weapons in Syria, the military had total control of Egypt and Iran was busy with their dog and pony show to convince the west they were a peaceful nation. There was the Russian and Ukraine problem but the West seem slow in moving to aid. In a small conference room all seated around a table was Rivka Singer, Eliam Chodorow, Eyal's go to intel specialist with Mossad and Eyal.

After the debriefing and Eyal pitch for more support, Eliam Chodorow had left the room leaving only Eyal and their boss, Rivka.

"I've seen a picture of your asset/wife for this mission and...

"Not another word Rivka. My asset is off-limits. Understand."

"Eyal you are playing with dynamite. Yes I understand and you must know my displeasure. We will have this talk at some point."

"When the blue moon is in the seventh high." Eyal standing and leaving Rivka to her frustration and thoughts. Annie was off-limits to any discussions with Rivka.


	10. Accross the Pond

Annie had heard only once heard from Eyal by the way of a phone call, he was in South Africa getting ready to leave for Tel Aviv. She had been steady feeding intel about Josette Lavalette to the website Eyal had set up for her but nothing in return. Now she was heading home, Orleans home that is and next on her to do list - contact CIA asset, Estelle Bruce Hathaway.

Once reaching her apartment, she wanted nothing more than a hot shower and glass of wine. Drinking wine had become a habit with her since being with Eyal. Giving _Lochem_ a kiss on top of his tiny cold head, the closes she could get to giving Eyal a kiss and off to her shower and some downtime.

Downtime was short-lived; she couldn't get her next assignment off her mind and decided to send an encrypted e-mail to Estelle Bruce Hathaway. There, she finished typing the note and hoping it would not be answered any time soon. Pouring her second glass of wine, she picked up a book she had found by the Hathaway woman and read the author's bio.

Estelle Bruce Hathaway is the New York Times, The London Times and Daily Telegraph as well as #1 internationally bestselling author of _Dark Heat__, __Broken Heart__, __Beyond the Edge__, __Beyond Reach__, __Risk Faithless__ and __New Beginning__. _To date, her books have been translated into over thirty languages and continue to thrill her readers with magnificent love stories yet mystifying works. She is a native of Charlbury, Oxfordshire England where she lives and working on her next bestseller.

Annie settled in her uncomfortable chair to read one of the novels her contact had written - _Scarlet Rose_. The next thing she knew - the early morning rays awaken her, still in the same chair, an empty wine glass on the table and the novel resting on her lap. Damn, she didn't even make it to her bed the night before. Annie wasn't much on romance novels but this one held her interest, not wanting to put it down. The plot took place during World War I and Rose, the main character was a British spy falling in love with a German soldier - a forbidden love affair with intrigue, action and conflict. Strange but Annie could relate to the fictional Rose with ease, conceivably because she was too a spy in a forbidden affair. Maybe her love affair wasn't with an enemy soldier but still forbidden by the CIA. Hell, just about everything was forbidden by the CIA - what did she care now. Calder had just about told her she was a ghoul in the night not supported by her own agency.

Cup of hot coffee and some stretching to get her sore back in shape again; she checking her e-mail and there was her answer from Hathaway. _'Will be in Cornwall on the third and we should set a time to meet at The Olive Grove Bistro in Truro. EBH'_

Oh great, her downtime gone up in a puff. She would travel to England the next day and on to her next assignment. Wanting to know more about her contact she turns to Google search and found a short synopsis. The woman attended Oxford University and College de France in Paris. She has a group of lectures each year at St. Mary's University, Twickenham in London and the University of Westminster, also in London. Little else was printed about her making Annie believe the woman is a recluse, living alone with her writing and literature.

Meeting was set for three in the afternoon and Annie was early, taking the opportunity to look at some nearby shops before her appointment with Estelle Bruce Hathaway. She getting very accustom to the European life style enjoyed browsing the shops and found a trendy cardigan and pair of tiny silver earrings. Having finish reading the _Scarlet Rose _and now hooked on reading another novel by Estelle. Annie browse a small book store and there purchased the latest novel, _Tortola Secret_.

Nearing three, Annie found the bistro and a table near the front window just as Hathaway had instructed - not spy craft at all.

"Nicole?" Asked a tall, rather slender modish woman with snow white hair and immaculate makeup standing next to Annie's table. She was dress in very British county style, a lightweight khaki jacket, white oxford cloth v-neck shell and silk scarf, dark blue jeans and wedge espadrilles. Causal chic and classic. Not at all what Annie had expected having only seen head shot pictures of the author. She had imagined a short English woman whose face had been airbrushed but Estelle was even prettier than her book picture, a woman of regal elegance and grace.

"Yes."

"I'm Estelle Hathaway and delighted to make your acquaintance." She taking a seat across for Annie, "I was thinking you would have been in touch with me before now."

"I was on another project but now free." Annie liking to bluntness of his woman. "Have you been given much background information and would you like to have some tea."

"Tea time in England is a thing for the romantic past history of country gentleman and their ladies. I may be English but loathe tea. Wine if you would care to join me." Estelle looking over her menu.

"Wine it shall be." Annie also picking up her menu but wasn't hungry.

"You have an American accent."

"I went to school in Boston but I'm French."

"I see." Estelle order white wine and looking at Annie, which Annie in turn nodded yes, the same. "To answer your question, I have been told you need my connection to Landric Von Fredric-Kristiansen."

"Yes, that is true. Can you help me?"

"I think so. What is your cover my dear?"

"Nicole Cohen, an art dealer and my husband is a diamond broker."

"Oh my, you come complete with a husband." Estelle smiling, "What I have in mind doesn't require a husband but being a diamond broker could be helpful. I'm doing some research on Polo and its worldwide players, background for my next book. Landric is hosting a major Polo match this coming Friday through Sunday and if we wanted to go. It is in America, near Ocala Florida. I can get a special invitation and we can stay on his estate."

"That would great, what is the event schedule?"

"The weekend is dedicated to charity - the American Heart Association with a black tie dinner Saturday evening. You'll need a red grown, all the women will be wearing red to support heart health in women." Estelle handing a slip of paper to Annie, "Here is the schedule and we'll leave from London on Thursday stay the night in New York and fly to Florida the next day." The plan was set, Annie is heading across the pond.

* * *

Joan looking at her watch, she was fifteen minutes late and still stuck in traffic - how she hated Washington's traffic. She picked up her cell and dials a number, "I'm so sorry. Stuck in this damn traffic and maybe five or ten minutes more."

"That's alright I have nothing else better to do but sit here and indulge in my ham and cheese sandwich with the best Kosher dill in the world." The male voice answered. "Sitting in the back trying to act like a good spy."

"Very funny. Will see you shortly." Joan disconnected, honking the horn at some idiot pulling into her lane. Her mind quickly back to the disorderly havoc at hand. This was not the normal Joan Campbell, she was a strict believer in being on time but today had started off on the wrong foot and gone downhill from there. Finally reaching the _Blue Bird Diner_ there again she knew her luck was fast running out, no parking places close, and a hike of two blocks back to the little restaurant on the corner.

There in the back as he had said, set Vincent Rossabi with a cup of coffee and pie. Joan trying to put her most friendly smile on, she swiftly walked to his table.

"So sorry to be late." Joan taking a seat across from Vincent.

"Maybe I should be the one to say I'm sorry for picking such an out of the way place but can't be too careful these days. Not since Wilcox's remaining cohorts are everywhere, especially Langley."

"Understand. So what brings you out of J. Edgar's backyard?" Joan taking a quick look at the single sheet menu and spotting the waitress coming toward them. She turns her attention to the young woman, "Decaf coffee and a piece of coconut cream pie."

"Good choice, it is very good." Vincent holding his folk with a bite of pie on the end, smiled and munched down the last piece of his pie. "I asked you join me because I have information you may be interested in. It deals with Lexington Global and a very dead operative."

"You say that 'very dead operative' with a snicker. What do you know?"

"Interpol is also working the Lexington case and it is too damn bad agencies can pull together but here is some pictures I just received of a charity gala held in Paris, France a few weeks back. This is of the side entrance to gala, the one used by those wishing not to be seen walking the red carpet and photograph... however."

"The more interesting people would be using the side entrance." Joan taking the folder from Vincent and started looking through it.

"The first one is one of our main targets for supplying arms to hate groups here in the states as well as drug trafficking. Diego Fajardo operates out of Neiva, Colombia through Mexico. In this next picture he is chatting with our dear friend Joseph Nielson."

"Connection to Lexington."

"Yeah, but not all. Here he is inside the gala talking with two other men, Kyril Davy and Dolph Branstrom a Swedish diamond broker or was. He was arrested in London shortly after the gala on drug possession and later found dead in his jail cell."

"Murdered?"

"That is what Scotland Yard thinks. The man knew way too much to keep breathing." Vincent taking a refill for his coffee. "This short little guy is Kyril Davy, a big player in the diamond and gold smuggler market out of South Africa and the chatter is Joseph Nielson is courting him to join forces with Lexington Global in arms trade to terrorist groups."

"Oh shit... sorry." Joan's remark went seeing the next picture. A talk dark hair man with a nice looking woman on his arm, she was partly obscured by the couple in front of them but Joan recognized her.

"Well I'll be damn, my guess was right." Vincent watching Joan, "Did you know she was alive?"

"I do but not until much later and only found out by accident. You recognize the man she is with?"

"Looks like the Mossad jerk I had put on a plane out of here. Now I take it he is no jerk."

"One of the best Mossad has. You know Vincent this is top hush-hush. I don't know what they are up to but I can bet they are going after the rest of Henry Wilcox's group."

"That's why I pulled all records of this picture and one other of them at the same table with Dolph Branstrom."

"Thank you." Joan handing the picture to Vincent. "Now what?"

"There is a man living in Florida we strongly believe is the master-mind behind Lexington Global. Landric Von Friedric-Kristiansen very wealthy Danish Count with a history involving Henry Wilcox. We don't know much about him, a recluse of sort but he uses different charity organizations and alliances to laundry money. This week-end is such an event with the American Heart Association and a polo match with several international teams. We will have a few people there trying to uncover who are the main players within Lexington."

"You have a reason for telling me the FBI's operation - why?"

"Get word to our missing gal to keep her head down. I don't want her mixed up in any of our operations on US soil."

"I wish I could Vincent. I truly wish I could but she is in total black out. You think she will be in Florida?"

"Have no clue but Mossad is actively working this as well as MI6. If she has been cut off from CIA network my guess is she has found another source of intel."

"Mossad is the best pick. You are right and if you know about this gala in Florida so does Annie." Joan looked away, "Damn I feel so helpless."

"It must be bad not to trust anyone in your own agency." Vincent with a caring softness to his voice.

"Only Auggie Anderson and he is under a microscope. The two of us can't move without prying eyes. Will you please do me a big one and keep me in the loop about Florida. I have a hunch things are going to start popping like fireworks on the 4th of July - both inside Langley and out."

"The FBI also isn't that squeaky clean, I speak from firsthand knowledge. Sure Joan, I'll keep you in the loop but under cloak and dagger conditions. No telling what we'll find in Florida."

Leaving Vincent Rossabi, Joan quickly buys a throwaway phone and dials Auggie. After several rings Auggie answers with caution from an unknown number. "Yes."

"It is me and we need to meet now, ring me back when you are clear." Joan disconnect, looking about to see if she had been followed, she smashes the burn phone, pitches it and quickly made her way to the secret meeting place she and Auggie had started using. Exceedingly cloak and dagger conditions.

* * *

Opening the door to his apartment, Auggie handing his friend a bag of chips and cold can of beer. "Eric we are in 'Under the Dome' mode on this one. I have some information about Henry Wilcox's covert club we need to track without anyone's knowledge."

"Sure boss but how does Wilcox being a dead rat still has so much power?"

"He built a global network and somehow has stopped the CIA from following up on good leads. We have to watch our backs at every move. CIA has been compromised in many ways. I need your eyes and proficiency but if you don't feel..."

"Just put that little thought out of your mind. They have me working on some real crap in South America."

"Good, because that's one connection we will be looking at, a guy by the name of Diego Fajardo in Neiva, Colombia. Drug and arms trade and we need to find his money source."

Eric Barber taking a swig of his beer, "You have more, right?"

"Yeah and need for you to work at home, away from Langley. Can't use my stuff here, I being monitored but you should check your equipment before browsing our list of names."

"So you have a list?" Eric eager to get started, anything to help out his boss even if it was under the table.

"Here you go." Auggie handing Eric the list Joan had gotten from Vincent. "Need to find as much as you can and follow up on all leads. We are dealing with only a few of the Lexington Global members and we need to find all of them."


	11. The Week-End

The flight from London to New York was uneventful and they decided to do a little shopping once settled in. Estelle knew of the top fashion houses, picking Michael Kors an American fashion designer appealing to women who craved for rich uptown pieces of luxurious reboots of the classics. Perfect fit for Estelle style and she purchased a utility pale blue shirtdress dress of luxurious silk-georgette with three-quarter sleeves and semi-flare skirt, perfect for balmy days. The heavy leather belt instantly cinches the her narrow waist and she layered the outfit with several chains of delicate gold jewelry - the elegance of simplicity outfit to wear to the polo match on Saturday,

After being shown several outfits, Annie found a soft lavender color blouse to wear with her standard gray slacks. She would have loved to buy one special floral embroidered dance dress with knee length flared skirt and sleeveless. The in soft cream and white had a V-neckline, a single button at center of an open back. Very famine and alluring, the dream dress to wear on a romantic night with one Israeli but the price tag was way out of her reach. All in all, the entire shopping spree was pleasant and she didn't come away empty handed.

Dinner that evening at the _Black Duck_ located in a serene Midtown refuge boutique hotel, _Park South _was congenial with light chit-chat. Annie was being treated to the wealthy side of life all because of the graciousness of Estelle Bruce Hathaway, bestselling author.

Early morning flight from New York to Tampa and Annie had rented an Audi A8 for the drive to Ocala. Estelle and Annie laughing about hob-knob with the upper crust, little did Annie know her new friend was part of the landed gentry of England and Annie completely enjoyed the swanky outings as she got to dress in a few fine clothes on an expense account. Annie had just purchased both a new evening dress for Saturday night and cocktail dress for Friday evening dinner. Estelle on the other hand found the one she likes in her closet all clean and ready to wear. The fashionable Estelle Bruce Hathaway was always ready for any occasion.

It was a less than a two-hour drive to the Von Friedric-Kristiansen magnificent estate, _Evening Mist_. Friday evening and the start of the charity event, the cocktail party was to start at seven with dinner after. Landric Von Friedric-Kristiansen being their host for the weekend and they were staying in one of his guest houses on _Evening Mist's _property. As they were driving through the massive front gates of _Evening Mist_ a red Saleen S7 sport car whizzed past them in a blurry streak - it was Landric. He was out of the Saleen and waiting for them at the arches to the main house. It was a warm greeting and he was genuinely pleased the famous author of bestselling books was going to be one of his guests. He had a footman show them to the guest house if anything they needed, let the footman know, he was at their service for the weekend.

"Macs is my name and anything you wish I shall collect." The footman had a slight British accent which added to the grandeur of the estate. He would be back at 6:45 pm to get the ladies for the cocktail party and dinner. This was the life of the very wealthy.

The cocktail dress Annie had chosen was the standard little black dress, a sheath off-the-shoulder opera length charmeuse with three-quarter length sleeves and flair ending. She paired it with crystal dropped earrings and black evening stilettos. Estelle wore a red lace one shoulder creation with a flair skirt, her nodded to the American Heart Association drive for women's heart health.

The cocktail party had soft music playing and guest mingling about, chatting with one another. Fashionable attire was the standard protocol for the week-end and the guest were more than happy to oblige. Estelle spotted someone she knew and went to talk with her while Annie looked at the beautiful art work on the walls. That is when she noticed a piece that she believed had been missing from a St. Petersburg, Russia museum for over thirty years. New found knowledge she had just acquired from studying for her covert art dealer cover background. She took a closer look and decided she needed an expert to look at the painting. But first she had to check online that the painting was in fact, still missing.

As she turned from the painting, she spotted, Ariel Heber, the Jewish diamond dealer from Tel Aviv and he was part of the file Eyal had shown her. Looking around, pondering her next move, she spotted Joseph Neilson, turning her back quickly to him, trying to go unnoticed. Was Annie in a den of thieves, well sure she was, after all it was Landric's home. Just as she was looking for Estelle or Landric, a very nice looking man with a soft spoken English accent handed her a glass of wine.

"You looked as if you could use some refreshments." He said softly, a little above a whisper.

"Thank you kindly." Annie with her good-natured smile.

"I noticed you studying _Angel Rosalie_ by Francesco Solimena."

"Old habit of mine. You are?" Annie turning to face the older gentleman.

"Allow me, Sebastian Tombs and I'm in the company of?"

"Nicole Cohen." Annie answered.

"My pleasure, are you alone?"

"No, my friend is somewhere mixing and mingling. She seems to be able to do that very well."

"And you are a loner and a lovely woman shouldn't be alone. They should be calling us to dinner shortly, please allow me to escort you to the dining room. It would please me greatly to have a beautiful lady on my arm."

"Thank, that would be nice." Annie looked around for Estelle but didn't see her any place, maybe off wheeling and dealing a new book agreement.

Sebastian and Annie were seated next to each other and during the course of conversation; Annie told him that she was an art dealer from Paris. Sebastian tells Annie that he is an oil and gas commodities broker both in England and the Middle East and that he is in New York on a business trip. The side trip to Florida was both business and pleasure as he supported the American Heart Association's work. They both got along especially well chatting about world travel and spend most of the evening together.

During dinner, Annie tried to see who was who; make mental notes of the guest but there were so many. Estelle was seated at the head table and introduced as one of the VIP guest from London. Others included big business men and women, some of Washington's elite in government and Dr. Ralph Sacco the president of the American Heart Association.

Landric had arranged entertainment for the night, a troupe to perform different excerpts from many of the current shows playing on Broadway and for Annie a touching scene from _Matilda_ and the singing of _Music of the Night_ from _The Phantom of the Opera_ was her favorite. All in all the evening went very well without anything out of the way for Annie to take note with but for the collection of an international shady few.

As the evening came to an end, Estelle join Annie for one final drink and a nice gentleman was tagging along, one of her book editors and he look bored to death. Lines of chauffeured limousines awaiting the few hundred guests outside and everyone biding goodnight to their host, Landric Von Friedric-Kristiansen.

"The night is absolutely beautiful with that gorgeous full moon. Do you feel like walking back to the guest house?" Estelle asking Annie, breathing in the fresh night air. "I dearly love nights like this, so romantic and it give me reason for writing.

"My dear Estelle please keep those wonderful words flowing and I shall call you next week when I'm in London." The nice gentleman giving her a double kiss on each cheek and look very relieve to leaving.

"Such a put on." Estelle scuffed once he was out of ear shot. "How about the walk, you up to it."

"Of course, I love to walk." Annie looking one last time to see if she recognized anyone but no.

Estelle taking Annie by the arm, "Nicole I sorry to have abandoned you this evening but there was an old dear friend I wanted to chat with and then Landric insisted on my presence at the head table. I saw you found a nice looking man to accompany you to dinner."

"Yes and a charming person, Sebastian Tombs. Do you know him?"

"The name is not familiar but if he is at this shindig there must be money involved."

"Must be. Said he was in the oil and gas commodities market."

They talked about different non-important things as the slowly strolled along the pave drive leading to their guest house. About halfway from the main mansion, Annie spy sense picked up, she felt there was someone following them. Looking back several times but couldn't see anyone.

"Anything wrong?" Estelle asked.

"Don't think so, just though I heard something behind us."

Estelle also looking over her shoulder, "Must be your mind at work, I don't see anything."

"I didn't either, could be some animal moving about." Annie and Estelle kept at their same lazy slow pace, taking in the beauty of the night. But Annie, being Annie couldn't shake the felling she had eyes on them. Were they watching her or Estelle?

* * *

"We do keep strange hours. One of these days I going to find a job that is normal."

"Rossabi you will never be normal." Joan looking to her right as Vincent Rossabi slipped into her parked car. "You G-men are all alike."

"Unlike you stealthy spooks that roam about in the dark."

"Hope you have something juicy." Joan smiling at him. It was well past midnight and Arthur wasn't jumping with joy for Joan to leave their bed in the middle of the night. He being supportive and forced a smile but wished the lives of spies where different, especially spies with families.

Vincent handing Joan a flash drive, "Pictures of those arriving at Landric Von Friedric-Kristiansen's estate in Florida for the week-end charity event. Also pictures from this evening's cocktail party and dinner. Thought you and Auggie would be interested in the upstanding citizens of the underworld. The tech boys back at the Hoover Building are still identifying who is who."

"Looks like Auggie isn't going to have his Saturday off." Joan taking the drive, "Have you looked at these pictures?"

"I have and our spy in the cold decided to warm herself in some Florida sun. She is with a woman as yet unidentified but must be someone high on the ranks of VIPs because she was seated at the head table for dinner."

"Was Annie also seated at the head table?"

"No she wasn't and I only saw one image of her, it was in the car when they drove through the main gate. Might add she has expensive taste driving silver Audi A8."

"High-roller cover I'm sure. Thanks Vincent" Joan placing the drive in her pocket and started her car, "I've got to get back to a husband before he sends out the hounds."

"Me too, the wife can only be so understanding. Goodnight Joan."

Early the next morning Joan quickly made her way with two cups of coffee in hand to a park bench near Auggie's apartment. There the sleepy man sat, his head resting on folded hands under his chin - elbows squarely placed on his thighs as support for a heavy, sleepy head.

"This has to be good to get me out of bed this early." Auggie heard Joan close by and smelt the coffee, "At least you are bringing a gift."

"Coffee but no beagles this morning. Have some news from Rossabi." Taking a seat beside Auggie, Joan hand him his cup of Starbucks. "Here this should cheer you up."

"He's been helpful with Henry Wilcox's undoing, a personal axe to grind."

"Henry burned him a new one and the man has since changed, not all that black and white about rules and justice as he once was."

"Good for us." Auggie taking a long drink of the hot liquid, his morning wake-me-up and closed his eyes felling the coffee roll down his throat.

"He gave me a flash drive of pictures taken by the FBI yesterday in Florida. The high power event Von Friedric-Kristiansen is hosting." Joan paused a second, "Annie is there."

Auggie didn't say anything, he knew Joan was looking at him intensely for any change in expression or sign of emotion and he was good at deception. There might have been a small twinge in the pit of his stomach or it could have been just the first drop of hot coffee, after all he hadn't eaten breakfast.

Seeing no expression on Auggie's face, Joan went on, "She is with another woman as yet unidentified but that shouldn't be any trouble for you. You know it wouldn't be long before..."

"Everyone else knows she isn't dead. Wilcox was on the run when Annie ended his foul life but we don't know if he was able to pass on the intel of her being alive."

"Anyway this drive contains the people who arrived for the week-end as well as last night's cocktail party and dinner. Sorry to ruin your Saturday but we have the first hard lead in months and I want to work it."

"I want to work it too. Don't worry about my Saturday and I'm now going to pull Eric in full swing. My problem is how to tell Eric we have been lying to him for months about Annie."

"You'll find a way. I've got to run, this being a mother is putting a damper on these secret meetings but you know what?"

"You wouldn't change it for the world." Auggie with a slight chuckle.

"My little boy is my world. Talk to you later Auggie."

Next stop, Eric Barber's apartment and his equipment. As Auggie knocked on the door he could smell eggs and ham cooking, _'Oh yes the right place to come.'_ he mused.

"Glad you call first. Breakfast is almost ready and then we can get down to business." Eric opening the door with a full coffee pot in hand. "You know me, can't work on an empty stomach."

"Could be a long day, sorry to mess up you Saturday."

"Didn't have any plans so tell me what's up." Eric filling two plates with hefty portions of food.

"Not sure how to tell you I've be lying to you about something..."

"Annie Walker is alive and kicking. Anything else you've been hiding."

"Well... Err... How did you know?" Auggie being lost for words at Eric's revelation.

"I'm a high-tech spy. Know a lot of things. Let's eat and then I'll bring you up to par on what I have already found out."

After breakfast Auggie settled in an easy chair to listen to a recording Eric had made about Diego Fajardo while Eric started with the intel on the flash drive. Over two hundred people to ID and it would take time and they had to use several different data bases - all through the back door leaving no foot prints.

As Auggie listen to what Eric had uncovered his blood ran cold, the Colombian connection and fresh memories of Teo, his time spent in South America and Teo's death. Diego Fajardo is a strong leader of a large drug cartel with an army of assassins operating not only in Colombia, Mexico but also the US. Several top level homicides of important people in the US have been attributed to Fajardo and his group. He joined forces with Lexington three years ago and the crimes have multiplied as well as the murders - they are on a rampage throughout the states and into Canada.

Auggie pulled off his head set and look at Eric busy with his work, "I going to step out back for a breath of fresh air."

"Okay boss."

Eric's back enclosed yard was small and Auggie's shock at the feeling he got. The sweet smell of flowers gave Auggie amazing visions of a beautifully kept back garden with plants, flowers, a small dogwood tree and comfortable lawn furniture. Eric's hobby must be gardening and did it beautifully. Auggie listened for any sign of activity from the neighbor's yards - all was silence. He reached for his phone, the burn one and untraceable.

"Morning Duncan this is Auggie Anderson... Yeah I do need your help and it is a big one." Auggie holding his breath for the answer from Duncan James an old buddy and now head of a small unit with the CIA's Special Operations Group, one of the most secretive and lowest profiles black ops organizations, being a covert paramilitary unit. The CIA's Hard Squad."

"I'll be there with all the intel and Duncan this is so off book, under radar and certainly not to be reverberated in the halls of Langley, you know our problems there... Sure thing, I shall have everything you need and the locations. Can't thank you enough."

* * *

Tel Aviv already late afternoon and Eyal ready to leave Mossad HQ for a dinner date with his family. One last check with Eliam.

"What's new on the Lexington front?"

"Your asset, Nicole Cohen has left Europe and is in the United States. Any reason for that?"

"Crap, she would." Eyal taking a closer look at the computer screen and the travel intel with passport movement.

"She landed in New York on Thursday from London." Eliam typing in additional information and it looks like she took a United flight to Tampa yesterday. That's it Eyal, that is all I have."

"Thanks." Eyal patting Eliam on the back as he left and headed for his car. Checking his text messages but nothing from Annie. Her heading to America was a major risk and that was just like her, putting herself in jeopardy, taking risk and jumping without thinking - impulsiveness and one of the days it was going to get her hurt or worst, dead. Being headstrong and a bit reckless is what makes her tick and at times infuriated Eyal but he also admired her cunning and bravery. She must have found a way to get close to a lead and striking out on her own but what else could he expect. Annie was a capable spy and could take care of herself but still there was some worry on his part but that was also customary with him.


	12. Bombshells

Beautiful Florida weather the following day, in the mid seventies and bright sun graced the playing field. _Evening Mist_ being a huge estate, beautifully maintained meadows and horses. What was in the files Annie had read about Landric never included he raised horses or was an ardent horseman himself. Somewhere near five hundred people had been invited to the two-day polo matches with teams from all over Europe, the Americas, both North and South America to participate.

Annie and Estelle had been given a golf cart with a map of the estate and freedom to go exploring.

Estelle in command of the cart, "I've been here numerous times, is there anything you would like to see?"

Annie studying the map, because their host has been so open about visiting the estate Annie decides to forgo the guided tour. "To the polo field. I've never seen a polo game and didn't know it is popular in America."

"Hasn't been here very long but catching on fast. Perchance our dashing British duo, Prince William and Harry may have something to do with spreading the sport."

A large meadow had been turned into a playing field with bleachers, hospitably tents and refreshment tents. Both Annie and Estelle armed with cameras and programs found seats high on the bleachers, perfect viewing of the matches - and spectators. From time to time, Estelle pointing out some European VIPs, she was a wealth of knowing who is who among the social circle. Towards the end of the first match, Annie spotted Joseph Neilson with the man she had met at the cocktail party, Sebastian Tombs. Clicking pictures she followed their movement through the camera lens and more pictures. Landric Von Friedric-Kristiansen joined them with another man and quickly all four walked out of view. Was she witnessing the top dogs of Lexington Global?

She guessed Sebastian Tombs to be the same age of Landric, very handsome with thick wavy salt and pepper hair, dark eyes and well built, he kept in shape. Her mission was to find the extent of Landric involvement with Lexington Global and destroy. First match over and the victory to the Argentina team. Lunch was being served in another pasture under an enormous tent by renowned chef from TV's cooking network, a Spanish flair luncheon. Brightly colored flowers adorn each table covered in white clothes with festive colorful napkins - very fitting for the Argentina win. Annie and Estelle enjoying their lunch and people watching but the foursome of Joseph, Landric, Sebastian and yet unidentified fourth man were not at the luncheon.

Estelle excused herself from Annie shortly after lunch, "I shouldn't be gone more than an hour, I see someone that I need to chat with about an upcoming book tour here in the states."

Annie heading back to the playing field to see what else she could find out but so far only the four men meeting together. Nothing more to be gained at the match she decided to find a quite secluded spot away from all the activity. Annie, with the golf cart stopped near a pasture with clean white fencing and several horses grazing under a huge live oak tree. She kicks back to relax and calls her partner.

"Hi Neshema good to hear from you." Eyal cheerful voice quickly answered.

"This is all tied together but I can't connect the dots. This whole network is huge and far-reaching." Annie hoping the level of shrewdness Eyal had, maybe a bit cleverer on investigating than her, could magically reach across the sea and help.

"And I have been missing you too. By the way where are you?"

"Sorry, I guess I should have told you. I have a contact with a woman named Estelle Bruce Hathaway who has an in with Landric Von Friedric-Kristiansen and I'm on his estate in Florida. A big charity event this week-end and the place is crawling with Lexington people. Taking pictures and trying to identify the game players."

"Good but be careful. Charity events have been known for laundrying money with diamonds is the main source of funding with black market art and drugs being secondary but not knowing where, who, and what. Take loads of pictures and we compare notes later."

Well he wasn't much help she thought but it was nice to hear his voice. "Do you have a way for checking out a person, I met a man last night that... I'm not sure of but think he is on the wrong side of the fence."

"Yes, what is his name and do you have a picture of him?" Annie could hear Eyal typing on his keyboard.

"Sebastian Tombs, age around his mid fifties and I have a picture. Also I have a good picture of four men, Nielson, Landric, Tombs and a fourth man and at a good angle to ID the fourth unknown."

Annie reaching to the back seat and fetching her laptop, "Transmitting now. Let's see if we can get a hit." She started typing the information.

"Should take maybe twenty minutes. Any others we can check out?"

"I got a large file of pictures already. Do you want me to transmit now."

"Go ahead, we can start working this now and see how big of a shit pile you are in." Eyal reported, "Stay safe and I'll be back shortly."

Annie started the file transfer and waited until it was completed, closed her laptop and went back to looking at the Florida scenery. Time tick by so she went back toward the guest house. As she was pulling in front of their guest house, "Got a hit." Annie's cell buzzed and looking at the information.

Eyal voice was happy with the news. "You will never guess."

"What."

"Your Sebastian Tombs is a VIP with the United States Customs and Border Protection."

"Damn, he is a bad egg, I knew it but need to prove it. Bet my life's savings he is in the hip pocket of Lexington." Parking her golf cart, "From now on, we can only speak out side of the guest house, my gut says it is wired for sound. Anything on the fourth man?"

"Not yet. You think this woman you are with can be trusted?"

"No. I don't trust anyone outside of you. I'll send you a picture of her." Annie disconnected and headed into the house.

It was all part of being a spy, research and wait, someone as impatient as Annie would have trouble with. Mixing herself a drink and finding something to snack on, Annie decided to look around, see how the other half lives.

Wasn't long before - Buzz...Buzz a text coming in. _'Take your laptop and go to a black hole and call'_. Eyal had more information.

Annie heading quickly to her safe place beside the pasture. "Holy shit!" Annie reading what was printed on her screen. Estelle Bruce Hathaway, the woman she is with was on the screen with a different name. Marie Davy Marwick.

"Hey beautiful, I don't know what you have found but be careful. The picture is of Marie Davy Marwick, wife of Sir Nigel Marwick and sister of Kyril Davy. There is also another sister, a half-sister, Marlyn that's married a Danish count - your target, Landric Von Friedric-Kristiansen."

"Oh crap. No wonder Estelle or Marie has a link to Landric." Annie looking at her computer screen in disbelief. "So what do I do now, confront her?"

Eyal's voice steady, "No not now. Play it out as plan. See who shows up tonight."

"Good, that means I get to wear my new red gown to the grand ball of evil."

"After this is over I'll take you to a wonderful place I know in Rome and you can wear the dress just for me and we'll wine, dine and dance the night away, later watch the sun rise over the Castel Sant' Angelo."

"Sounds wonderful. Miss you." Annie disconnected with happy thoughts, always happy thoughts after talking to Eyal and so delighted he didn't rank her over the coals for being in America - she very well knew the risk and glad he didn't remind her. That was Eyal, supportive even when she knew he would have disagreed with her move.

Annie returning to the guest house and change for the grand American Heart Association gala. The guest house had three bedrooms each with individual baths, a great room and kitchenette, wet bar fully stocked. Estelle was enjoying her tall drink of Mojito cocktail when Annie came in.

"Enjoy the match?" Estelle asked.

"Didn't go, took a tour of the estate and did some reading of you newest novel. I'm totally hooked on your books."

"You like fictional romance novels? Too bad real life isn't like my writing."

"It could be if you are with the right person. Time for us to get ready for tonight's gala." Annie pouring a glass of wine and heading to her bedroom.

Annie had picked a straight strapless with a fish tail trail in red satin with a satin belt - elegant in its simplicity. She paired the dress with small diamond earrings and the beautiful diamond bracelet she had in France for that charity gala. Now being the thrifty Annie, she found red silk medium heels with a sling black evening shoes at a thrift store in London, nearly new and a black beaded clutch. Now Estelle, the beautiful lady of class wore a red satin, tulle and lace gown with a sweetheart neckline and three-quarter sleeve jacket, so very sophisticated and all embellished with beading, embroider with lace and Swarovski crystal. The go red theme for women's heart health was in full force.

The main manor house was reminiscence of European palaces with huge wings on either side of sand color cut stone construction. Special detail had been given to each facade with a courtyard entrance delightfully planted. The interior transformed into a fairy tale setting with soft lighting and yards of sheer fabric draping entrance ways, fresh-cut red and white roses decorated every table. Truly a gala fit for a Queen.

The two women with their glasses of bubbly walk about admiring the art work. Annie, aka, Nicole Cohen art dealer, taking a close inspection of several pieces and making mental notes. Estelle grew tired of being with Nicole and found other people to chat with.

After another hour or so and several dances with various men, Annie saw the man Eyal was tracking, Kyril Davy from South Africa and he was with a beautiful woman. Annie mused; money can buy pleasure when looks won't work. Davy being short, a bit over weight and thinning gray hair was all smiles as he should be, the woman he had on his arm reminded Annie of Halle Berry who played Jinx Johnson - one of the beautiful Bond girls.

Her grace and beauty adorned the room as they made their way to one of the head tables. She wore a red silk cape one shoulder by British designer Suzannah - expensive and stylish. The diamond chandelier earrings and bracelet added to the overall loveliness. Surely all gifts from Kyril.

"May I have this dance?" A velvety voice with a strong Spanish accent broke Annie's attention of people watching, especially Kyril Davy his exquisite lady.

"Yes of course." Annie taking a look at a handsome Hispanic with tinkling eyes and a Latin fascination oozing all about him. She presumes him to be in his mid-forties, about five ten in height and under his perfectly tailored tux a body that spent many hours working out. She was having great spy luck; this man was the fourth man, the one from that afternoon, the unidentified desperado.

"I'm Diego Fajardo of Neiva, Colombia and finding your country dearly charming."

"Nicole Cohen and this isn't my country, I'm from Paris, France. Are you here with a polo team?"

"No but cheering on the Spanish teams..." As he guided her to the dance floor. They danced a few dances and had one drink together before it was time to part. Annie found him to friendly and very charming, much like the handsome Israeli she knew. It was close to mid-night and Estelle finding Annie because she wanted to leave. Annie decided to go with her back to the guest house and call it a night - with more great intel.

Annie wanted to call Eyal but didn't wish to risk it as she wasn't sure of Estelle's sleep habits. Sitting on the edge of the bed she reviewed what new information she had when she heard something outside her window. Now in her PJ's and armed only with a flash light she moves to the front door, stops and listens for any other sounds.

"You heard it too." Estelle in her night grown and robe holding a metal drink-shaker as her only weapon.

"I'm going out to have a look. You stay here." Annie easing the door to a small crack and peeking out. Estelle moving closer to her, also looking out at the night over Annie's shoulder. The full moon from the previous night still illuminating the night sky and the area. There was a stiff breeze picking up and both could see clouds starting to roll in.

"You think maybe it was just the wind." Estelle with her hand resting on Annie's back.

"Could be but I'm still going to have a look." Annie stepping out of the door and Estelle right behind her. The two women walked around the guest house and onto the patio where a small swimming pool was. The pool side lounge chairs had been turn over to protect from foul weather and the outdoor bar shutters were drawn and locked. The wind picking up and a few drops of rain falling on them.

"Not good for the hair." Estelle whispered.

"I don't think anything was out here and if there was it is gone now. Let's go back in before we get soaked."

"Cherry of an idea." Estelle leading the way back to the front of the guest house and out of the oncoming rain. Entering her bedroom, Annie couldn't get the feeling that someone had been outside snooping around but she now satisfied no one any longer was there, crawled into bed and quickly fell to sleep. Another day of intel gathering would soon be at hand.

The next morning the two went for brunch but skipped the polo matches for that day and drove back to Tampa to catch their flights to different places, Estelle to London and Annie to Washington D.C., she knew she shouldn't but still she was going. Saying their goodbye, they went separate ways into the huge Tampa airport.

Annie's flight had a short layover in Atlanta and then on to Washington. Her mind was off the mission and on both Eyal and Auggie with conflicting emotions. Annie was never the one to think logically but allowed her heart take control but now her heart was being pulled in two different directions. Whatever she did in Washington would seal her future forever and it was giving her a headache and stress in her back. When she killed off Annie Walker it was with the thought of returning but could she really do that. She had carved out a new life and now it looked like Eyal maybe a part of her future and Auggie her past. She being at a crossed road in her life and now had to face her fate, return to an American life or stay with her French roots. By a face to face with Auggie Anderson could she put the proper perspective on her twisted situation? Boarding her fight to Washington, she took two pain pills for her throbbing head, closed her eyes and napped.


	13. Washington's Answers

Slowly and lightly he ran his fingers up the back of her leg, taking his time as he explored each curve of her body. She gave out a wispy giggle when he touched her side and roll over, reaching her arms around his neck and pull him to her. Snuggling his head down to her chest, moving with tender kissing to her chin, "And what are we craving today."

"You Mr. Anderson."

"My darling Dolores I'm here to accommodate your every command." Auggie kissing her as his hands move down her back and they started their morning delight.

It has been months since that last phone call he had received from Annie. While holding out hope she would return and forgive him, the months slipped by and slowly his hopes had vanished. He met Dolores Tam because of a state side mission and she was the FBI agent on the case. To say they the hit it off from the beginning is an understatement - they could hardly be in the same room together without shooting snide remarks at each other. But time soon changed their relationship both professionally and now very much on a personal level - they are a couple.

* * *

Annie gathering up her tote for the overhead compartment and heading down the aisle to debark from the flight, her headache gone. She wondered if Eyal still had his apartment in Washington but then way wouldn't he being with Mossad. Everyone was in such a rush, pushing their way out as if the plane was going to explode any second - Annie was not in a hurry, just the opposite.

Annie being the last person off the plane and taking her time coming through the jet-way she was stunned. There with a beautiful welcoming smile and twinkling sexy eyes stood a tall Israeli. Running without thinking into his open arms and kissing. It had been well over four weeks since they last saw each other.

"This is wonderful but what are you doing here?" Annie laughing with happiness but curious.

"Meeting my wife, what else. Come on Neshema and we'll go to the apartment." Eyal holding her around the waist, "Did you check you baggage thru?"

"Yeah."

They walked through the airport terminal talking in general about non-important things - weather in the south of France and South Africa and so forth. Something caught Eyal's eye, a person he had once met years ago and not under the most pleasant conditions. Vincent Rossabi standing in a crowd of people watching the departing passengers from the Atlanta flight. Eyal's mind hastily presumed the reason, Annie and the FBI surely had eyes on the Florida fraudulent charity event. Well that means Annie's cover may be in jeopardy and not knowing if Lexington had also invaded the walls of the Hoover building. Nothing he could do about it but a passing consideration of them walking over to Vincent to say hello and quickly decided - no. Eyal gave Annie a small tug around the waist and a little kiss on the side of her head, "Happy to see you again."

Once in Eyal's Ford, the silver-gray nondescript car he own in DC, Annie was back to asking why. "You didn't answer my question about being in DC and how did you know I was going to come to Washington and how did you know which flight I was going to be on?"

"Could you break those down to one question at a time?"

"How did you know what flight I would be on?"

"What name are you traveling under?"

"Nicole Cohen." Annie chuckled, "Of course Mossad tracking. Did you fly directly from Tel Aviv?"

"No, a quick layover in London and then on to Washington." Eyal driving around an accident that had practically blocked the highway. "American drivers are so dumb." Eyal uttered under his breath in Hebrew.

Annie not defending the drivers, maybe living in Europe she realized he was right. Leaning over the seat she pulled from her tote and lightweight knit cotton sweater, "Bit chilly for May isn't it."

"You going to need more than a sweater, did you bring a rain coat or at least an umbrella? They are calling for some nasty weather with high wind, heavy rain and hail."

"No. Can we stop some place cheap and I'll buy a coat. I need a raincoat anyway." Annie slipping her sweater on, "Now back to my questions. How did you know I would be coming to Washington?"

"Same side of the world and the draw to find some answers. Annie I was there one time and had to act on my feelings. You are going looking for answers and the trip will not be easy. I'm here not as your current lover but as a long time friend - your reinforcement and support."

Annie fell silent, this man, this wonderful man knew her better than she knew herself. Turning her head and looking out the window, seeing familiar sights but no feeling of missing any of it. Had she healed from the fact that Washington was no longer her home or was she just numb to all that has passed in the last four years - four years with CIA here in DC with all the happiness and heartache. Eyal parking in Macy's parking lot broke her muse, it was coat buying time.

"This is not cheap Eyal."

"Look at the banner - '50% Off Entire Stock - Today Only'

"So you're a shopper too." Annie chuckling as they climbed out of the car. When she closed the door the slight of her wedding rings made her feel good, even if it was only make-believe.

The little shopping spree turned out to be fun, they spending more time checking out an array of outfits and Annie coming away with an avocado green spring pullover and crop jeans. She purchased the coat but the pullover and jeans were gifts from Eyal.

Reaching Eyal's apartment, he handed Annie a small paper bag of groceries to carry while he unloaded her luggage and Macy's shopping bags. "I'm cooking tonight and you are washing dishes."

"Works for me. I've been missing your cooking Eyal." Annie holding the door for Eyal loading with stuff to enter the building. Standing at his door, Eyal handed Annie the Macy's bags as he unlocked the door and allowed Annie to step in first. It was a warm welcoming feeling for her, much like being home.

Dinner as expected was excellent as well as the wine and company. There was not talk about their mission but wonderful exchange of friendship mixed with a little affection. Eyal wanted to hold her, make love to her but not until she would come to him. This was a critical time in Annie's life, her time for finding answers, closure or renewal of a love affair she had walked away from because of a mission to get one man. Eyal knew all too well the force of vengeance, it had driven him for years.

Cuddling on the sofa and watching some pay-for-view movie on the television, Annie rested her head on Eyal's chest, "You know why I'm in Washington."

"To see Auggie."

"You think I'm wrong?"

"That is not for me to say. You are fully aware that being in Washington is very dangerous for you." Eyal stroking the side of her head and running his fingers through her hair.

"I know."

Nothing else was said about her reason to see Auggie. Eyal had found out Auggie had move on with his life and now involved with another woman but he could not be the one to tell Annie. This was something she had to discover on her own but the one thing Eyal could and would do - be there for her.

That night after both had climbed into bed, Annie was the one to make advances to Eyal, wanting him to make love to her. Their intimacy was lovely, tender and passionate, expressing their desires for one another. Annie breathing hard, her head on his chest and one leg lying between his, she felt confused. Being with him was feeling so perfect but yet was this the last time or would there be more in the future. Her heart being torn between two men or that's how she was feeling. Tomorrow she would find the answer, was Annie Walker surely dead or would she leave Eyal and return to her American life.

Next morning, Eyal making breakfast, Annie with her cup of coffee and reading the morning paper, "Did you know about the raid on al-Shabab base in Somalia."

"No, not even sure if that happens to part of a Mossad mission but I wasn't informed."

"Might be a reason, it was the US Navy seals making the raid." Annie started reading the article to Eyal.

"Nice to know we are not fighting the battle alone although the US keeps these types of tactics to themselves as does Israel."

"Shouldn't they work together?"

"Won't happen anytime soon - too much distrust." Eyal placing a plate with a delicious omelet and fresh fruit before Annie.

"I can get very accustom to your cooking."

"Wouldn't you like to try your hand."

"Maybe, after I take some lessons." Annie smiling and digging into her breakfast.

Breakfast complete, dishes cleaned and they having another cup of coffee. "You want to go find Auggie today?"

"Yes I do."

"I'm going with you. To be your support." Eyal leaning against the kitchen island.

"I want to do this by myself. You do understand...don't you?"

"I understand alright but Neshema you need me with you. You have an inclination to be impulsive and I want you to say on the right track. Think your moves through completely before acting."

"What if we reconcile."

"Then I shall rejoice in your happiness. All I want for you is your contentment, whatever it may be."

Annie stood up and walked to the window, looking out at the street below, Washington traffic passing by with little regard for anything. If she decided to go back to her old life she didn't want to hurt Eyal but would she be hurting him? He is her lover but there had not been any words of love spoken between them. A true and dear friend above all, he was always there when she need him, her pillow of strength. He seemed prepared for her choice but was she ready. Turning back to Eyal, "We'll do it together."

"Okay good, let's go stalk Auggie Anderson." That small quip put the tense mood at ease. Eyal certainly had his way.

Later that morning, Eyal parking in front of Auggie apartment building and waiting. Annie getting fidgety and nervous. "I should go knock on his door, get it over with."

"Not a good idea Annie."

"Why?"

"That's why." Eyal nodding to Auggie and Dolores leaving the building, walking to a car and Auggie opening the driver's side for her and then making his way around to the right side and letting himself in.

It took Annie a second to comprehend what she was watching, "Follow them Eyal."

Starting his car and pulling about three car lengths behind Auggie and Dolores, he was a master for tailing. Not saying anything to Annie, he would only respond to her, this was Annie's time to come to terms. They followed them out of Washington into Maryland and westward, a drive in the country. Annie being very quiet as they drove. After about thirty minutes, Auggie's car pulled into a country-style restaurant with a large sign, 'Home Cooked Barbeque."

Eyal also pulling his car in and parked, "We should go in but give them a minute before we do." Eyal was anticipating Annie thoughts which she welcomed his suggestion. "Be careful with our voices."

"Hold my hand Eyal." Annie asked as they walked across the parking lot to the restaurant. She is being a bit apprehensive about the possibility coming face to face with Auggie and his new love.

When they entered, Auggie and his girlfriend were still standing, waiting to be seated. The hostess asked if there was two or four. Auggie answered only two. The hostess looked to Eyal and he only held up two fingers. Auggie was seated and the hostess returns to seat Eyal and Annie.

"Mind if we have the window booth." Eyal asked softy, it was empty and on the other side from where Auggie was seated.

Eyal giving Annie the better seat to view Auggie and he was looking over the menu. "Barbeque plate for your?"

"Yeah, go ahead and order me anything but not heavy." Annie eyes were glued on Auggie.

After Eyal had placed their order, he reached across the table and touched Annie's hand, "You are doing fine Neshema."

Annie looking at Eyal with a smile, "They are very affectionate and she has a diamond ring on her left hand."

"So do you."

"They are pretend Eyal." Annie looking at the wedding rings he had given her over a month ago.

"They could become real Neshema, it all depends on what you decide today."

For the first time Eyal was speaking of a future, a life she could have with him, a new life of being Nicole. There wasn't any feeling of hurt or betrayal seeing Auggie with another woman but another feeling, unexpected on her part. Auggie had moved on and she felt satisfied. She turned her eyes from Auggie and gave her attention to Eyal and nothing more was said about Auggie Anderson.

Eyal and Annie finished their lunch and were the first leave before Auggie and Dolores. As the past Auggie's table, there was a strange feeling on Auggie's part. He looked straight ahead then turned his head, a strong feeling of losing something but he didn't know what. Annie Walker was forever walking out of his life.

That night with a treacherous storm whirling about and they in the apartment safe, Eyal once more with the cooking duty. After dinner and both with wine settled on the sofa, Annie begin to cry. Eyal holding her compassionately as she sobbed, tears flowing on his chest, the uncontrollable surge of tears she has held for months - dark months of fear and loneness. She was again and for the last time grieving, not with seeing Auggie and another woman but the final death of Anne Catherine Walker - the ultimate price she has paid for the down fall of one malevolent man.


	14. One Two Punch

Since they were in America, Eyal and Annie had decided their next target to be one corrupt top level United States Customs employee, Sebastian Tombs. His base being in New York it was a quick flight on a Washington to NYC shuttle. Checking into a hotel in lower Manhattan, Annie and Eyal went about finding Tombs and tracking his movements. Eyal's intel partner back in Tel Aviv, Eliam hacking into New York DMV found he owns two cars, a Dodge Grand Caravan and Buick Regal as well as his home address.

"Need to get tracking devices on both vehicles." Eyal making note of plate numbers and his home address. "Thanks for the assist... No I don't but not traceable to Mossad. Shalom my friend."

"His wife maybe the one who drives the minivan." Annie looking over Eyal's shoulder at the computer screen.

"Okay so you take the wife's minivan and I'll follow the Buick. We need to rent two cars for this little project. Please Annie, nothing red." Eyal poking fun at her once red VW.

"Long time ago and I had that car before joining the CIA." Annie with a gentle swat on his back.

Early the next morning, Annie and Eyal parked on a slight hill in Queens, a good vantage point for surveillance of Sebastian Tombs home. An unpretentious house in the quiet area of single family houses. Annie driving a Volkswagen Jetta gray in color, what else, Eyal had rented it for her and he in a VW Passat but his in black. A very cold light drizzle was falling and the sky was gray and forbidding. Long hours went by with no movement, was Tombs taken the day off from work?

Listening to the radio to pass away the time, oh how Annie hated surveillance and Eyal leaning his head back against the seat rest, his eyes closed. "You napping?"

"No, just listening to your American country-music."

The hourly news came on and Annie reached to change stations but Eyal stopped her hand, "Let's catch up on world events, and see if they have blown up Eastern Europe yet."

"Funny guy." Annie moving her hand to rest on her lap.

_'...Just in, an execution style murder of Diego Fajardo and four of his body guards outside of Mexico City Benito Juarez International Airport. Fajardo was one of the top most wanted Colombia drug cartel lords and hunted by the FBI for drug distributions and murders here in the US. There is no confirmation as who might have carried out this brutal killing but the Mexican police believe it is the work of rival drug lord engaged in a regional turf war...'_

"Damn. I just met the guy down in Florida at the Saturday night gala. Had a few dances with him and a drink, a very likable and charming person. He was the fourth man with Landric, Tombs and Joseph Neilson, remember the picture I sent."

"If he was at Von Friedric-Kristiansen's gala, having a meeting with him and Neilson I would bet his is part of the Lexington's network. Another one down and many more to go. Eliam is still running the pictures and we have a few more hits in your crowd of villains." Eyal turning his head to look at Annie.

"Yeah. Good I think." Annie's only remark.

Lunch time and Annie was the one elected to go for sandwiches and drinks. Finding a small deli near their target house, Annie ordered two chicken salad sandwiches, bag of chips and picked up a couple of apples and soft drinks. Her phone buzzed - it was Eyal.

"He is on the go in the Buick, sorry about lunch and I'll keep you posted."

"I get back as so as I can to keep watch on the van. See you later." Annie disconnecting, paying for their lunch and quickly returning to her surveillance post and eating alone while waiting.

Thirty-five minutes slipped by and Eyal quietly slipping back in the car. "Where is my lunch, I'm hungry?"

"So where did he go?" Annie handing a bag of food to Eyal.

With a mouth full of chicken salad sandwich and in a muffled tone. "Barber for a haircut, to the package for a supply of booze - that is where I planted the tracker. I followed him to his next stop to make sure the tracker was working and all is good."

"What was his next stop?"

"Flower shop, things may not be going to well at home with the wife." Eyal biting into his apple. Opening his laptop to watcher the tracker, "Well now, if the flowers were for his wife, he is definitely taking a detour. Car is parked in a residential neighborhood."

"You know what that tells us." Annie with a mischievous smile.

"Haircut, booze and flowers can on equal some play time between the sheets." Eyal laughing.

Late afternoon when Tombs returned to his house. Went inside to change clothes and leave again, this time his wife at the door with him and kissing her goodbye.

"Cheater." Annie mumbled under her breath.

"In more ways than one. Oh damn he is headed for the van." Eyal quickly closing his laptop, "Your turn."

As per their plan, Eyal on the Buick and Annie on the minivan. Eyal closing the door, "Stay safe honey."

Heavy traffic now and it was quitting time for many. Annie close as possible, not letting him out of her sight as they drove down Conduit Boulevard turning left onto Atlantic and heading toward Brooklyn. Ten minutes into the ride, her phone buzzes.

"Headed back to the hotel Neshema. Our Mrs. Tombs is having a group of women over, some kind of hen party, the perfect reason for him to make tracks."

"Looks like he is headed to Brooklyn." Annie reporting her whereabouts.

"As soon as you can plant the tracker come back to the hotel, we'll have a late dinner together."

"Will do. Chat with you later." Annie disconnected. The light mist putting a soft halo effect around street lights as Annie following the white van into a rundown side of Brooklyn slowing making their way to the docks.

"Oh carp." Annie muttered out loud.

The van had pulled off to a side street and parked in an alleyway next to an all night dinner type establishment. Annie thought Tombs must be ahead of some sort of scheduled and taking a meal break. Driving to the end of the block, she made a u-turn and parked, not able to see the van but seeing anyone entering the alleyway, mainly Sebastian Tombs.

Dialing Eyal's number, "Come on Eyal answer." She muttered.

On the fifth ring, "Hi Neshema, already have a bit of trouble do you?"

"The van has stopped for a meal break and I tend to stand out like a neon sign in this neighborhood of dock workers." Annie getting out of the car to try and get a closer look inside the restaurant. "I'm on foot having a look see." Annie opening the car's door, sliding in behind the steering wheel and hunting for a flashlight, "Did you put a flashlight in the Jetta?"

"Under driver's seat. Let me know when you are ready." Eyal couldn't help it and yawned, he was tired.

"You going to sleep on me." Annie found the flashlight. "Pay dirt."

"Pay dirt? What are you talking about...Oh well yeah, forget it."

"Okay I'm out of here for a while - running silent."

"Take your gun... Neshema you do have your gun with you?"

"Yeah, wedged in my jeans in the middle of my back." Annie disconnecting, she quickly walked past the restaurant glancing in the window to make sure the Sebastian was still there - all is well.

This should be quick and easy. She stepped to one side of the alleyway to listen and shit, she heard voices of men - his meal break was only coffee and now he had someone with him. Looking for any hiding place, there was none so she took the bold move, pulling up her hood over her head and walking into the light of the street, she turned to walk in the different direction from them and her parked Jetta.

"He sweet chicks, looking for some loving tonight." One of the men yelled out.

Pulling her rain hoodie down to cover her face Annie turned to face them but remained slowly walking backwards, trying to stay out of the street light, her right hand behind her, the tip of her fingers touch the cold metal of a gun. Much to her surprise she was calm, "Sorry guys, my day is done and waiting on the fancy man to pick me up."

"Come on man we don't have time for this." Tombs howl, "We got to make our other stop first."

"To bad cutie cakes you're gonna miss having my big boy - maybe next time." The first man yelled as he was getting into the van.

Annie stood on the side walkway watching the van pull out of sight. Close call, getting back into the safety of her car and quickly caught up to the van.

She called Eyal, "Didn't get it planted and they are on the move. Tombs picked up another man, wasn't a meal break but only coffee. Hear them say something of a first stop, maybe to drop or pick up."

"Stay fairly close but out of sight once they stop we need eyes on the drop off point. You know the drill."

"I'll call if I need you again." Annie grateful for Eyal being on the other end of the phone, something she had missed - a handler.

The van turned on a side street and stopped double parked and blinking its head lights. Annie parked at the corner to watch. Another car parked down the street also blinked its lights and a man got out and hurriedly walked to the van. He was carrying a briefcase, dark in color and when reaching the van, handed the case to the driver through the left side open window. A small package was handed to the man that had carried the case, he nodding his head turn quickly and running back to his parked car. The van started in reverse to back out of the street and swinging around the corner almost hitting Annie's VW and she quickly ducking down in the seat - not to be seen.

The fog and mist was beginning to get thick as Annie followed the van to a location near the Brooklyn Piers part of the New York-New Jersey Port docks and a group of warehouses. Visibility was close to zone and Annie would be upon the van quickly but she took the chance and slowly drove past the place where the van was parked. Yes, it was backed up to a warehouse loading platform but the fog was way too heavy for her to see the name printed on the side of the building and it may be dangerous for her to snoop on foot but she had to get the GPS planted. Pulling the hood of her jacket over her head and zipping up, she again slipped her gun into the back of her jeans and the cell in her pocket, slipping on latex gloves, she eased out the car. Dock workers were slowly beginning to make their way from work so she wasn't the lone person walking. Passing the van to reach the left side, she look for the name of the warehouse but could only see a number over a side door - fog and mist still too thick to see any higher than to top of a truck parked next to the van.

The large loading dock door was open and she could see bright lights on the inside but didn't risk for a peek through the door. Reaching near back of the van she saw two men standing in the warehouse talking, quickly she stooped down, half crawled under the rear wheel and giving herself a push she could reach under the van. With duct tape to fasten the tracker really tight, now wishing she had a knife but her finger nails would have to do. It would take her longer than she wanted, so she slid all the way under the van - keeping her feet out of sight and begin pulling at the duct tape to secure the tracking device.

Rattle rumble and bam, the dock door closed, oh shit. Any light that had helped her was not gone. It won't be long until the men would drive off the van, come on Annie just tape the damn thing. In doing so, hitting her upper arm on the underside of the van with a ripping tear to her jacket and breaking some nails.

She laid perfectly still, listening for any sound of people moving about and looking - seeing and hearing nothing, she crawled to the back of the van next to the wall of the warehouse and stopped. She heard voices but couldn't tell from where they come, but they sounded at a little distance. Her heart started beating a bit faster for the first time; perhaps she wasn't as calm, cool and collective as she had mused. Not being able to see because of the fog was unnerving for her, she felt isolated. She thought of Auggie and that mere thought of how he had overcome his blindness was a calming factor for her. Time for her to get going and not stay frozen on the damp ground against some damn warehouse wall on the Brooklyn docks. Slipping out the right side of her hiding place, she quickly stood - good no one in sight which didn't mean anything, someone could be standing five feet away without her seeing them but then they couldn't see her either. Quickly she ran to the parked Jetta and back to her realm of safety.

Reaching the hotel in lower Manhattan, Annie's arm was bleeding and hurting badly. She had cut it deeper that she thought at first.

"What sharp object did you find under that van? Your minor starch needs a couple of stitches and a tetanus shot. Heaven only knows what germs were lurking in the grimy darkness of the van and rust being the worst." Eyal examining Annie's arm, "Drink some wine and I shall mend you up again, must be the lot in my life. Do you ever get slashed and bruised when I'm not nearby?"

"Come to think of it, no but I'm not going to a doctor." Annie pulling her arm back from Eyal's touch.

"Didn't say you had too. I can get the tetanus toxoid locally, drink some wine and take a nap, I'll be back shortly." Eyal giving her a kiss, grabbing his jacket - he was gone.

Annie was exhausted after her long day, she undressed, slipped on one of Eyal's t-shirts, it felt so right to wear his t-shirt and climbed into bed. Her eye lids were heavy and easy to shut - shut out the world for the time being and drift off to safe and sound sleep. She was protected in the safe care of Eyal Lavin and content. Only waken briefly for him to stitch her arm and receive the tetanus shot, she was back to sleep for much of the night.

With Annie sleeping so peacefully, Eyal opened his lap top and check the location of the Dodge Grand Caravan - good as it was still parked at the warehouse. With his I-phone download, he kissed Annie gently not to disturb her sleep, grabbed his jacket and heading to do what needed done. Driving to Brooklyn, he keeping check on the beep, beep of the tracker, Eyal was satisfied Tombs would stay put for most of the evening, maybe not wanting to go home for fear of meeting with a house full of women.

Pulling his car a few blocks away from the targeted warehouse, Eyal slipped on latex gloves, wiped down the handle of the carrying case he had with him, a Savage Model 12F/TR .038 cartridge rifle with night scope and laser pointer. A little fire power he had appropriated early that day. Putting on a hard hat also wiped clean of any prints he stepped out of his car. No one would notice him, just another dock or warehouse worker heading for a night shift. Quickly walking to the warehouse, happy indeed, the van still parked. He had study Mossad's satellite imaging of the area and knew where his best vantage point would be, on the building across the wide roadway. He had also gotten a layout of the building and the back entrance and side steps would lead him to the flat roof. Disarming the alarm key pad, he with ease picked the lock and make his entrance to an empty of employees warehouse. There on the roof, with the mist still hanging but the fog had lifted to 100 or more feet above roof tops, Eyal assembled the rifle.

Now all he had to do was wait and hoped it wouldn't be too long, he was getting damp and cold. Just after eleven o'clock three men walked out of the building and one of them - yes, Sebastian Tombs. Watching trough the night scope, there was no clean shot, the other men unbeknown to them where in the way. One man patting Tombs on the arm and walked to his car leaving only two men. Still Eyal waited.

Another car came roaring in with squealing tires and pulled to a sudden stop beside the two men. A man wearing a light color sport type jacket waving his arm angrily at Tombs got out, pointing his finger in Tombs' face. The man with Tombs took hold of the mad man's arm only to have the mad man throw a strong punch, hitting its mark and knocking Tombs' buddy to the ground. Tombs stepped back a few feet and in a split second reached for his pistol hidden beneath his jacket and fired, not once but twice.

There on the ground in a pool of blood covering his sport jacket the irate man laid, Tombs gave him a kick, checking for any sign of life and the other man getting to his feet looked at the dead man. Sebastian Tombs putting his gun back in his belt and said something to the other man. Checking his pockets, the other man found what he was looking for, keys of the dead man. Quickly they picked up the dead man's lifeless body and loaded him in the van. A few words were exchanged between the two men before Tombs getting in his van and the other getting into the dead man's car and driving off.

Eyal turned on the laser, and as the van started to pull out, the shot was taken, through the windshield and between the eyes - a deadly shot. The van shot forward crashing into the building Eyal was on, the air bag exploding and Sebastian Tombs' bleeding head buried in the white folds of nylon.

Eyal dropping the rifle on the roof top, and quickly moving down the steps, out the back door and resetting the alarm and hurriedly walking away. Reaching his car, he drove north to Brooklyn Heights and the famed promenade by the East River. The damp chilly weather has kept the walkway almost empty, only one couple on a bench totally engrossed in each other. Eyal now wearing cotton gloves taking his hard hat and latex gloves off. He laid the gloves on the concrete wall, poured a little acid and watched the gloves smoking slowly melt away - no finger prints. Wiping the inside of the hard hat, he placed lead weight and using duck tape, tightly taped it secure in the hat. With a strong heave-ho tossed the hard hat into the East River, sinking to the bottom. Job completed.


	15. The Promise

After midnight and Eyal shutting the car door, hurried into the hotel and to Annie. He couldn't believe the sudden urgency to see her and it was not his testosterone driving him.

Entering their room, Eyal found Annie curled in a chair, her hair a mess and she softly sobbing. At first he guessed it could be a reaction to the tetanus toxoid shot but quickly ruled it out, she was crying not burning up with fever. He's thinking changed; are there still lingering issues from their Washington trip and wasn't sure how he could help. Coming face to face with the reality she could never go back or she would be tried for treason had to be eating at her very soul.

For several years, after his wife had left, Eyal had become a master of keeping his own emotions in check and now seeing Annie trying to work through her was upsetting to him. He was never a person to offer sympathy or have empathy, that was Annie's expertise but now he had to dig deep within himself to provide help - a quick prayer for wisdom and guidance. Keeling by her side, he tenderly pulled her hair away for her face. She was hurting emotionally for some reason or was it the same, the death of Annie Walker forever. She looked at him, a tear sliding down her cheek as she tried to smile. To give him a poor attempt at convincing him she was alright.

"I'm sorry Eyal."

"Don't be Neshema. Anything you want to talk about." His voice was low and calm almost bordering on how he sounded just before pulling that deadly trigger, but that wasn't his intention. The night in Washington with her uncontrollable tears on his chest he knew what to do - let her cry it out but now, oh but now he was so confused.

Annie shaking her head no but Eyal wouldn't accept the refusal and with more tender encouragement from him and a short time of reflecting on her reasons for crying, she uttered with broken words, "Danielle, I'm missing my sister and..."

"You want to see her. You know that is so dangerous..." Eyal had to break off this thoughts about being dangerous as he was about to say no to Annie, you can't go to see Danielle. Saying no to Annie would only make her more determined - she is headstrong and when she would get an idea nothing was going to stop her.

Annie lifting her head to look at Eyal, "That's not all Eyal." Searching his eyes for the strength to tell him the other reason, the reason she felt so damn insecure.

"What may I ask is that? Is it me, you still unsure of me?"

"Maybe a little. I know what you said but..."

"You had many promises made to you before that were not kept, I understand. Tell you what Neshema. We can go to California and see Danielle but only her. If you just want to see from a distance if she is okay we can do that or if you need some sister on sister time, we can do that also."

"You'll come with me?" Tears were drying as Annie felt Eyal sincerely cared for her feelings, part of his mystical covering being pulled away for her to see a demonstrative man. That he was not saying the words she wanted to hear but he was stripping away some of his protective layer and actually caring about her and the concerns she was trying to deal with.

Kneeling on the floor in front of her was a man willing to give of himself to her, to do for her what no other wanted or was willing to do, go that extra mile just for her. Was being selfish in asking too much of Eyal, no she wasn't asking anything, he was there on bending knee giving freely. She could see behind those dark eyes a changing, slowly allowing another person into his castle of protection. Nothing was going to happen overnight but it was happening and for Annie was she ready to accept the responsibility of truly loving this man with all her heart and soul? She wasn't completely sure as she had her own problems to work through.

"Of course." Eyal taking Annie's hand in his, he was about to do the very thing he had vowed he would never do again, make a commitment. "As for me Neshema, I have very strong and deep feelings for you and will always be there for you, that is my promise - will always be there for you. I truly wish with all my heart and soul I could say I'm in love with you, but I can't - not now." Sadness seems to inch ever so slowly into his eyes, he sighed, not wanting to hurt Annie but he would never lie to her - never.

Annie reached for Eyal's face and placed a tender kiss on his lips. She pulled back a little to gauge his reaction. Leaning in to deepen the kiss, she was relieved to find that he was receptive. Taking advantage of his submission, she stroked his lips demanding entry to his mouth. He surrendered to her, sharing the kiss both had craved. Annie's arms went up to clasp around Eyal's neck.

Gently, she put a halt to their kisses, Annie caressed his face. "It doesn't have to be a grand love affair, Eyal." She stated. "Sometimes people just want company, someone to pass the time with for a while. Someone to trust as we trust each other. A relationship doesn't have to be a lifetime commitment to have value."

She kissed him softly one more time then started to get up. "We are both grown and know the score." She stared emotively at him. "I don't want to make any demands on you...When . . . if you're ready..." She faintly added walking into the bathroom to take a hot soothing bath. Her nerves on edge, what was going to be his reaction, had she made a mistake? As soon as she closed the door, she heard Eyal also close the door leading to the hallway. She wasn't sure how he had taken the no commitment speech she was about ready to give him but stopped short. Eyal wasn't the type to be tied down and she couldn't push him, only be grateful for his attention in her. Watching the hot water run into the tub, soothing water to covering her hurting body, both muscles and emotional hurt, Annie wishing she had added more but can't think of what else.

Eyal standing in the hall, a bit confused by what Annie had just said. She had been the one to put into words what he had felt. Oh he is passionate about her but a little tension had grown between them, not one easily identified but was there. Perhaps both frightened to take their budding romance to the next level, a level of loving commitment - a level of being a couple, exclusive of all others. He walked to the hotel bar and took a long look at several lonely men sitting on bar stools all drinking without any companionship. How many times had he spent those kinds of nights, silently drinking in some bar and being very much alone. It hadn't bothered him before, fact he enjoyed the solitude but now, things were different - he decided.

She'd just lowered herself into her tub relaxing and was finally able to let her guard down. She had said enough. Leaning back she closed her eyes, only for them to pop open when her phone chimes informing her that she has a text message.

_'Been thinking about what you said. Will you let me in? E.'_

Jumping from her relaxing bath and wrapping a towel around her, Annie hastily opens the door to find Eyal standing in the middle of their room holding his cell phone. He walked to her, cupping her face in his powerful yet graceful hands, "Please by dear one, stay with me and in time and it will take time for the stone wall I've built around my heart to crack and crumble. You have come to be closer to me than anyone in the past ten years. Believe me my dear sweet Annie, you are very much part of my life and that is something I never imagined would happen yet again."

Annie leaning over to kiss Eyal, "Thank you for being so honest with me. That is what I needed, to know just where I stood in your life because I wasn't sure before and the uncertainty frighten the hell out me. You asked for me to stay with you, yes Eyal I'll stay. You also have wormed your way into my life and I need you there. I'm not the strong person as you, I need to belong. As you know I have some issues to work through and want you with me, to guide me and we together will know when if it is right for us or not. Hope I'm saying it right and not sounding selfish or possessive."

"You are saying it fine Annie, maybe used another word other than _wormed_." A half grin and wink made Annie chuckle lightly.

"You are better at expressing yourself than I am." Annie touching the side of his neck, her eyes reflecting the insight of the enormous hurt Eyal must have gone through with his wife leaving him, taking their son with her. What she didn't realize was the profound heartache also endured with the death of his sister Sarah and for that reason he can identify with her compelling need to see Danielle, putting aside the risk she would be running.

"Being open is the first step in building a sound foundation for our relationship and we should from this day on promise to be sincere and straightforward with one another." Eyal pulling her towel from around her dripping wet body onto him and the floor. There on the hard floor, they welcomed each other's passion to seal a promise and keep moving their new adoring relationship forward. All of Annie's doubts had vanished and she was ready to move on with her new life and it included Eyal Lavin and building a loving, trusting and lasting relationship.

* * *

Joan playing with the straw stuck in her Frosty Roast Frozen Coffee and eyeing the dessert menu, maybe she could afford a slice of apple pie, her reasoning - apples are healthy and so what if it meant running that extra block to ridded herself of the calories. This is what happen when she is bored and waiting on someone.

"That looks good, what is it?"

"Something new on the menu a Frosty Roast Frozen Coffee and it is good. Hi Vincent and you are a bit late."

"And look at who is fussing about being late. As I remember you kept me waiting for nearly an hour." Vincent Rossabi sliding in the booth across the table from Joan Campbell. For another hush-hush meeting between the two.

"Blame it on the Washington's traffic. You have some news for me?"

Looking at the waitress Vincent pointing to Joan's drink, "I'll have one of those and a slice of apple pie."

"Make that two. I'll have a piece of pie also." Joan couldn't help the temptation.

"How are things around Langley, been up to a little covert state side missions lately?"

"What are you talking about?"

"A very dead Sebastian Tombs, a profession hit and when I say profession I mean a top drawer job. Last night in New York or I should say Brooklyn in the warehouse district. He was identified by the FBI as one of the people in Florida and part of Lexington Global."

Joan gave a slight sneer and tiled her head to one side, "An invitation from Landric Von Friedric-Kristiansen could be hazardous to your health. Tell me about the hit."

"Like I said, a professional hit, shot from a roof top and hitting Tombs between the eyes. Found a sniper rifle on the roof, a Savage Model 12F/TR .038 cartridge rifle with night scope and laser pointer, the weapon of choice by the Delta Force. Haven't be able to trace it yet, one of those phantom guns." Vincent nodding a thank you to the waitress as she placed the apple pie in front of him.

"Nice choice in the rifle and you will possibly never find the true owner."

"I'm sure you are right. Anyway, there in the same van with Tombs was a dead body, that of a high ranking member of the Russian mob. Looks like Tombs may have shot him twice and taking the dead felon out for a midnight swim in the East River."

Joan didn't have any remark but enjoying her slice of apple pie - oh it was sooooo good.

Vincent went on, "Also Joan, I'm sure you have heard the news report of Diego Fajardo with his body guards being gunned down outside of Mexico City Benito Juarez airport. Another professional job."

"Yeah, I heard about it. Good riddance."

"Diego Fajardo was also in Florida at Von Friedric-Kristiansen's little shindig. That man joined Lexington three years ago."

"Interesting." Joan remembering something Auggie had said the previous day about calling in a huge favor when they were talking about Lexington Global.

"Now you are being patronizing. Believe you know something about that hit."

"I may but not the details and I'm not going to ask. Think about it Vincent, first to go down in London was Dolph Branstrom a Swedish jeweler and part of the Lexington group. Now two more eliminated, what does that tell you."

"No need for me to guess because I can pretty much speculate. A little spy in the cold with some help of a tall dark friend."

"Make it some help from two friends." Joan finishing her frozen coffee.

"Still many more to go and if our spooks need help or an added friend, throw my name in the pot."

"Thanks for the offer Vincent but I'm not in touch with them. Sorry."

"Yeah, I bet you're not in touch."

* * *

Opening her eyes to the beams of sun light slowing raising in the east over the harbor and looking beyond to the River Great Ouse, Annie once more resting beside Eyal, her back against his chest she could feel the rise and fall of his breathing as he slept, giving her reassurance of his presence. Watching the slow ascent of the sun on a new day, she too felt a different sense, a new sense of being free from any lasting bonds that had bound her to her once American life. That part of her life was finished and now she was ready to start fresh and in her mind no longer trying to hide her identity - she was Nicole Remy, French citizen and it frighten her. She was casting her lot with Eyal Lavin and what frighten her the most, was he still going to be there when this mission was complete or vanished into the wind until there where was another calamity. He would be there to help her when needed but what about other times, the serene times when no intel had to gathered or an asset rescued, and on and on for the damn spy stuff. She pulled his arm that was loosely draped over her side up close to her chest, she needed the comfort of his being, the one person that was connect to her both past and present and optimistically her future. He had made a promise but she still a little dubious and only time would wash away any lingering doubts.

They had landed in London from New York the day before, grabbed a few clothes and Eyal's Jaguar and driven north to Kings Lynn and a secluded seventeenth century inn on mouth of the River Great Ouse and The Wash. They wanted an out of the way place for some recouping and planning. Assassinations, drug deals, armament sales, diamond smuggling and their surreptitious mission all were coupled together with Lexington Global at the root of evil. Carefully they were eliminating the king pins and dealers to cut the flow of illegal trade and break Lexington Global's European back bone.

With the steady wind blowing off the North Sea across The Wash it felt more like fall and not spring time. Annie sliding out of bed trying not to disturb the peaceful sleeping Eyal, she headed to the bathroom for a shower. Eyal grunted and made a slight movement but continued his restful sleep. Most of the time he was a light sleeper, leery of his surroundings but when he felt safe, well that is when he fell into his deep well deserve slumber.

When she returned to the bedroom, Eyal was sitting up in bed with his laptop open, studying something on the screen. Looking at Annie wrapped only in a towel, his face lit up like the fireworks on the 4th of July, "Good morning Neshema."

"Hey, I thought you might have joined me in the shower."

"The door was closed so instead of being the lustful wolf I decided on a more considered self and give you some privacy."

"Thank you." Annie went about dressing, panties, bra, jeans and cotton sweater all the while Eyal watching.

"You are a beautiful woman Annie." His tone was not his lustful sexy low voice but one of loving sweetness.

"Don't you think you should be calling me Nicole... Annie Walker is no more."

"Come sit by me." Eyal closing his laptop and patting the bed next to him, "To me you will always be Annie - my Neshema but if you want me to call you Nicole I shall."

Her eyes watching his compassionate face and gentle eyes, his knowing her emotions and maybe now she should talk about her fear but the words wouldn't come. "I don't know, Nicole still doesn't seem real yet."

"What happen in Washington is hard to comprehend and emotionally difficult to work thru. I can only imagine all the feelings because I've never been there. I was deep cover but never went totally dark, I was able to come home again." Eyal putting his hand softly on her leg, "I'm here for you. Your shoulder to cry on, your buddy to drink with until numbly drunk, your punching bag when anger takes hold and your lover when you want the arms of passion and comfort and of course someone you can talk with and be understanding."

Annie touching his face, burning into her memory the empathy express across his kind face, "Eyal I do need you but my fear...I'm fearful of the future, the time after this mission is finished..."

"And if I'll still be there for you."

"You know my thoughts before I can muster the courage to express them. Yes Eyal, that is precisely my fear."

"Annie I will be there for as long as you will allow me. I promise you I will not vanish into the wind, you have my word." He brushing damp hair from her face and place a tender kiss on her forehead, "After this mission well take a holiday and enjoy getting to know each other, our true selves."

"I would like that." She kissing the side of his scrubby face, "Time to get dress handsome, we have a mission to work."

The stroll up the hill from _The Golden Serpent Tavern _was chill biting, the wind picking up the cool air sweeping off the water and cutting thru the twosome as they walked. "South Africa is nice this time of year."

"So is Florida and many other places I can think of."

"So starting thinking where you want to spend your holiday."

"It's my choice?"

"Yep, your choice." Eyal gave her a light hug.


	16. What's Next

"Now that is settled, what's next?" Lawrence trying to lead the wayward conversation back to the purpose of the meeting - plan the downfall of Lexington Global. He had driven from London to meet with his Mossad counterparts. They had chosen the _Pink Pearl_ restaurant for morning breakfast and meeting in a back room, one that Lawrence Carter had arranged.

"Kyril Davy, a South African diamond operator and smuggler also supplies armament to Islamic extremist and pirates. He has a deal with Lexington Global to fund part of their operations in exchange for political favors of several European government officials - protection for his smuggling routes. Believe the deal between Davy and Lexington was struck last week in Florida. Kyril Davy is to expand his illegal arms trade to Al-Shabab at the strong request of Landric Von Friedric-Kristiansen and several well suggested interpretations of what could go wrong if he didn't." Eyal debriefing on the recent intel gathered by Mossad.

"Al-Shabab? I've heard of them." Lawrence asked. "Aren't they gaining in numbers?"

"Yeah, a group of terrorist is operating out of Somalia with an estimated several thousand fighters, including a few hundred foreign fighters. Some of the insurgents' foreign fighters are from the Middle East with experience in the Iraq and Afghanistan conflicts. Others are young, raw recruits from Somali communities in the United States and Europe. Mossad fears that militants fleeing Afghanistan and Pakistan could seek refuge in Somalia join Al-Shabab and are gaining strength. Al-Shabab and al-Qaida have announced their alliance, with Al-Shabab leader Yahya Farid el-Hashem pledging allegiance to the global terror movement. So if we can eradicate Lexington Global and Kyril Davy, it will put a huge dent in the operations of Al-Shabab. An ongoing battle that may never be won but only control." Eyal taking a quick break to pour more coffee, "Let's take five shall we."

They walked outside to discover rain, so what else does England have to offer and thank heaven it is not snow. Weather along the North Sea could be anything one never knows from hour to hour. Cutting short their break. They walked back in the warm and dry restaurant.

"Okay, let's get back to work. Kyril Davy is our end target and we have to destroy his network very quickly - before he can have time to regroup. Thanks to a Mossad operative now planted in Davy's camp, we have some important intel."

Eyal tuning his laptop so the group could view the screen, "Ariel Heber, a Jewish diamond broker in Tel Aviv and part of Davy's diamond trade is now out of the picture, thanks to some enlightening chats between Heber and the Israeli authorities. Next, is Dolph Branstrom a Swedish jeweler who by some tragic accident was found dead in a London jail cell. That leaves only one crooked diamond broker for Davy to deal with, Kolora Baumschlager, a Vienna, Austrian art and diamond smuggler/dealer."

"What about Prewitt Laroche. Is he working with Davy?" Annie asking about the person she had first targeted in Paris and spent two weeks in the south for France watching him and his wife do nothing.

"Still collecting intel on Laroche and we do know Neilson has had several meetings with him. He very well could be a player with Neilson and Davy but we have nothing solid as yet. Not sure if it is arms, diamonds or both that Lexington Global is dealing but one thing for sure, the man is crooked as hell."

"Eliminate Kolora Baumschlager but he still has the arms trade." Annie studying the picture of an attractive mid-age woman with dark blonde hair and dressed very stylish.

"One of our objectives, yes. I have been introduced to Davy as Eyal Cohen, diamond broker with shady operations in smuggled diamonds, precious gems and gold. He will need to contact me for a way to gain funding to purchase arms to fulfill outstanding contracts."

Lawrence making notes, "You know for a fact he has outstanding contracts?"

"I do. He has comittments to delivery arms and it if the deliveries are held up or stopped, Al-Shabab would put him out of business. Dry up the diamond routes and business, take out or slow down the arms delivery and Davy would be dealt with by others. We have our goal - now to formulate the plan."

Eyal pulling up on the screen the pictures Annie had taken of different people while in Florida, "These are pictures of the persons associated with Landric Von Friedric-Kristiansen and Kyril Davy and they are all our targets with the exception of the lady with Davy. Jahia Jones is her name and to be protected at all cost."

"She the Mossad plant?" Annie asking because she remembers how beautiful she looked, resembling a Bond girl from the cinema when they were in Florida.

"She is a wealth of intel." Eyal changing the screen to Joseph Neilson, "We have just about zero information on this man but he is dangerous. Joseph Neilson once Henry Wilcox associate and now new head of Lexington Global for the American operations."

"How do we handle him?"

"We don't. We have enough to go after on this side of the Atlantic, let others take him out but if we run across him on our turf, he becomes our target."

"And our turf is?" Annie asking.

"This side of the Atlantic, Europe, Middle East and Africa."

"Do we earn air miles?" Lawrence quip and was a welcome interruption in the seriousness of the meeting.

* * *

The night sky was menacing looking with thick black clouds rolling in, bringing strong wind gust and driving rain.

"You bored?" Annie sitting on the bed, her legs curled under her and reviewing all the intel they had gather.

"Just thinking." Answered Eyal.

"About what?" Annie closing her laptop and focusing on Eyal.

"A lot of things Annie." Eyal still looking at the raging storm.

Annie could sense something was disturbing him which for the first time since knowing Eyal she could feel his melancholy mood but not being able to tell what was causing the silence Eyal. She had heard he could be brooding at times and this being one. She climbing out of bed and moving to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her turned head on his back between his shoulders. He moved his hands to lie on top of hers and gently caressing them with his thumb and index finger. She said nothing, if he wanted to talk he would but until than she would only hold tight to her tall Israeli.

After a good while Eyal move to stand to one side of Annie and looking at her, not being able to read his expression. She thinking some great revelation was about to be uttered from his lips - but no.

"You think the pub is still open and would like to have a drink?"

She wanted to talk, to find out what was bugging Eyal but instead, "Sounds good."

There were two other customers riding out the storm with tall mugs of English beer. Eyal order lime Bacardi Breezer and crisps for both of them. Annie taking a small slip of her drink and smiled approvingly at Eyal's choice.

"It's very popular here in the UK and also back in Israel. That's where I first tasted it."

"Do you ever miss not being home?" Annie wondering if his moody behavior has anything to do with missing Tel Aviv.

"I go home to visit and also on business but no, I don't. I miss seeing Avi or being a full time father to him but that is the choice I made and I'm okay with it. It doesn't eat at me like it did at first. Why are you asking? Are missing your home?"

"I don't miss Washington but yeah, I miss my sister. When she moved to California I was heartbroken but found I could recover. At first we had almost daily chats but over time and my job it shifted to weekly and soon fewer and fewer. I guess I'm wanting that one last talk, to let her know I'm not dead."

"I will arrange for that to happen and keep you safe all at the same time. Did you have a pet name she would call you that no one else would know?"

At tiny spark flashed in her eyes, "She would call me 'Lit Bit' because I was so much small than her. She is the older so of course I was smaller and still am."

Eyal with a beaming smile, "That was lovely to see again."

"What?"

"That flash of sparkling life in your eyes. Maybe there is hope the real Annie Walker is somewhere deep inside." Eyal reaching across the table to hold her hand, "For too long your eyes have been void of life."

"Annie Walker is dead, you know that." Annie pulling her hand away from Eyal. She was still dealing with the Annie Walker is dead grief.

"In name only but not the beautiful soul she has sleeping and needs to be awaken. You asked what I was thinking and it was about you."

"Me. What about me. Please Eyal, remember you saying being open is the first step in building a sound foundation " Annie was slowly grasping what he meant, for she too had lost the desire to laugh at nothing and take pleasure in small things, like a robin taking flight as she went on her morning runs. Her early morning runs were also becoming less and less - gone was the renewed feeling after each run, now only being sweaty and tired. Long nights of loneness had turned into long nights of being numb, the tears had dried, replaced with unfeeling emptiness. She would chat with strangers but no interaction and couldn't remember what was said five minutes later. She may be one hell of a kick ass operative but she had lost the balance, that oh so need balance between being both a caring human and effective spy.

"That god forsaken day back in Frankfurt, the day you when dark was also one of the darkest days of my life." Eyal could see the wayward glaze in her eyes realizing she was contemplating his words. Words he would have to pick carefully.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"You taking the plunge on the dark side and all I wanted to do keep your innocent from the changes I knew would happen.

"Innocent? Changes?"

"Saying good-bye to you, the beautiful soul of caring for other people. The kind-hearted angel that could see the good in all people even in the worse of the worse." He paused, trying to find the words to go on, "The emotions that drove you to help others against all odds would become void, replaced with indifferences and that void and the heartache that goes with it would eat at your very being. The long nights of loneness without the closeness of love ones, just a simple conversation with someone without having suspicions. Distrust would become the norm and it would take a toll on your personality. Yes my dear Annie, you have changed as I knew you would - it is the beast of our profession."

"You are correct on all accounts. I have become someone unfamiliar to me but it was necessary for survival."

"I know that very well Annie. My regret is being part of your walk even if I couldn't stop you, I could look after you."

"I was the one to asked for your help...And what do you mean by look after me?"

"I had just finished a mission when you called and had some free time before another life threatening incident against Israel would need me. So I followed you to Geneva and it didn't take long for you to stuff a body in a trunk and set the car on fire. You walked away as if it was an everyday occurrence."

"I had killed before and watched you shoot men but for the first time that night I felt nothing." Annie closing her eyes and remembering what she had. She had become as evil as the people she was hunting.

"I remember the look you gave me in West Virginia for hitting Griffin Cole's bother with my pistol. I bet now you have used some of the same strong-arm tactics to gain information."

"What has become of us Eyal? Are we that unattached and harden? No longer with feelings for others?"

"We have seen the evil of this world and it has affected us. My heart's desire is for you to return to being the empathic person I first met. You are a skillful spy but I miss the compassion you once had for others."

Annie looking away from Eyal. What he was saying was true, the only feeling she had was for him and a desire for the well-being of Danielle - nothing more. She remember Russia and he becoming so irate once he found out she had given her go package to Simon's sister. Is that what he is missing, her capability to make him mad - it amused her but she knew different.

Taking his hand in hers, "Tell me Eyal, what did you lose?"

"I told you the other night. I built a wall around my ability to love unconditionally and completely." He looked away for a second, "I'm only a part-time father to my son and that hurts. Maybe Lady Destiny has once more brought us together for our salvation. Together to find our missing pieces, make us totally human again."

"And how do we work on it?"

"I have no idea Annie but together it is worth the trip."

"It's going to be one hell of a ride." Annie smiling with hope of a brighter tomorrow.

* * *

Early morning and Annie was packing. Eyal with a mug of coffee reading the latest update on their mission. It was a beautiful day after such a dreadful storm and the sun being a welcoming sight.

"What are you reading."

"The newest update on any intel." Eyal glancing over at Annie. He was becoming very accustom to her being at his side, strange but he like the idea but with reservations. Maybe the days of being the lone wolf were starting to fade. He mused about the future than pushed it to the back of his mind - take things gradually, there are still doubts. Turning his thoughts back to the mission and off of Annie.

The plan is to put out of business Kyril Davy and take out any peripheral operation as a bonus. The Mossad and MI6 data had been gather, Davy missed a delivery date to a large Hezbollah insurgent group in Lebanon and a second missed shipment to al-Qaeda in northern Syria.

With a slight chuckle from Eyal as he read the intel, "The missed shipments because his arms suppliers lost their stock pile in two separate explosions - wonder how that happened?" Eyal now in full laughter, "Only by some extremely sneaky Jews."

"Is there a special group, I should know. I'm not a very good CIA spy not knowing the inner workings of other agencies."

"It would have been part of IDF and my guess is Sayeret Matkal commando unit much like your Delta Force. Mossad could have done the jobs but not likely."

"Doesn't Mossad have a highly trained unite like our Special Operations Group - the SOG"

"Several of them, yes and I was once a member of one - but you know that."

Annie quickly could tell by the ever so slightly change in his tone to drop the subject, a dark time in his life and she knew he hated talking about those days. "So where do we go from here?"

"Davy has been leaning heavily on Kolora Baumschlager to buy his diamonds since Dolph Branstrom had been arrested on drug charges and later killed and Ariel Heber, his Tel Aviv dealer has disappeared."

"Wonder how all that happened." Annie now joining with Eyal in chuckling at their little escapade in taking down Dolph Branstrom. "That was fun."

"Yeah is was. Always like working with you even with your impulsiveness."

"Come on Eyal, I'm not that bad."

"Your jump out of the second level garage not impulsive? Disobeying your handler's orders and going after Khalid or our trip to West Virginia against Joan's orders, giving your to go package away and do you want me to go on, the list is rather long."

"You've made your point."

"Okay. Now back to business. Davy is getting anxious to raise resources to pay for the missed shipments and locate new sources for weapons orders he has to fill. If his European sources were eliminated, he would be forced to seek out alterative resources in the states with an expensive American network. We will be forcing him to make mistakes."

"And Eyal Cohen will be there to pick up the pieces." Annie laughing.

* * *

"Now who could that be at this hour." Auggie reaching for his phone buzzing away on the night stand.

"Tell them to go away until morning." Dolores not taking too kindly with a call late at night when she had something else on her mind for Auggie.

"Anderson here."

The voice on the other end made Auggie sit up in bed. "What happen?"

Duncan James was the voice and the old buddy Auggie had asked for a favor. "Our trip to Mexico was a complete waste. Someone or team got to Diego Fajardo before us and what a job they did. Looks like there is another vigilante group or some well-trained bad-asses out there."

"Holly hell. Have any idea who?"

"None. Whoever they are have some heavy well organized training. My guess a covert paramilitary unit but not one of ours. There was not any orders with the SOG that I know of. Auggie, what the shit is going on?"

"Looks like WWIII against the empire Henry Wilcox built. With Langley being infiltrated and we don't know who, there is little we can do against Lexington Global."

"That is a bunch of crap. Look man, any time I can help... you know in the shadows I will. Sorry to call so late but just got back in the states."

"Thanks Duncan and call anytime." Auggie disconnecting and lean back against the headboard, "I'll be damn. I know the Israeli is good but not in two places at the same time. Wonder who is the new player on our side?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Business and nothing important my dear Dolores. Now where were we?"


	17. Chipping Away

It wasn't long before Eliam Chodorow, Intel Specialist with Mossad through wire tips found that one of Kyril Davy associates were meeting with Kolora Baumschlager for an exchange. It is to take place on the border of Austria and Germany in Salzburg, Austria, in a tavern on the Getreidegasse, one of the oldest streets in Salzburg all filled with tourist and shoppers. This would be a difficult meeting to find much less control. Eliam Chodorow using the Interpol data network scanned passports leaving Africa traveling to Austria, or surrounding counties - which is many. One name, Tarquin Turner-Webb, seem highlighted, a South African working for Paulos Panagopoulos Venture Company headquarter in Athens Greece had numerous trips to England, France, Iran, Lebanon and Amsterdam. This was the best bet he was working for Davy as Paulos Panagopoulos had died fifteen years before and there was no company by that name in Greece. Annie pulled a copy of his passport picture, and it was not very good but that was all they had and a physical description. This exchange was the next target for Eyal and Annie.

"Here is our cover for this little side mission." Eyal handing Annie an ID and passport. "We are the elite Interpol police with great ID thanks to Lawrence and MI6."

"Fadda Kaufman, I'm German?" Annie looking at her expertly cobbled passport. "And you are?"

"George Yiokas and have been part of Interpol for years." Eyal chucking with his wonderfully deep voice. "You shouldn't have any trouble remember my first name."

"One of these days they will discover your favorite go to covers."

"Yeah well, until then, I'm George and you are Fadda."

"Looks like we are on our way to Austria George. Should be lovely this time of spring." Annie giving him a nudge in the side.

"Oh it would be if we had time to do a bit of sightseeing. Lawrence is working on an angle with Prewitt Laroche so my dear Neshema we don't have time to kill." Eyal standing to stretch his back and giving a half cocky smile.

She smile back at the man dress in neat black slacks, light gray long sleeve shirt, sleeves rolled up two turns and his dark scruff. Eyal looked even more sexy today and they were on their way out the door, not even time of a quickie although there was no such thing as a quickie between them - rats, bad timing.

Eyal and Annie knew the place and date, but not the time and was Kolora Baumschlager going to meet Turner-Webb in person or send an associate? This is just about their only chance to catch Kolora and they knew it. Spring time in Austria was indeed lovely. Finding their way to the meeting place, Eyal and Annie flipped a coin as to who was going to stay outside and be the watchdog. Of course Eyal won the toss and quickly entered the café and order his drink. The weather was nice so Annie was happy standing outside the tavern meeting place when she spotted Kolora Baumschlager and a tall man walking down the street.

The man did not fit the description of Tarquin so Annie assumed it was her bodyguard - she was right and the man was good at his job. They stopped about two doors down for the tavern, she starting looking in the window as if shopping and he walked on toward the tavern , looking around.

Annie crossed the street and entered the store directly across from the tavern and standing in the shadows to watch - calling Eyal that Kolora and a bodyguard were outside looking the place over. Eyal slid to the end of the bar, with his back to the door and started a conversation with a girl working the bar scene and purchased her a drink. The smoky glass mirror tiles covering the wall behind the bar made it easy for him to see pretty much what was going on in the tavern. The bodyguard motioned for Kolora to come on, that everything looks clear. They entered the bar, Kolora was carrying an oversize handbag and they took a booth near the back of the tavern, on the other side of the room from Eyal and order drinks.

Annie came out of the store she had been in and waited for any sign of Tarquin Turner-Webb to show. Fifteen minutes pasted and Annie was getting really fidgety by now. She hated the waiting and pulled on the tab of her lightweight jacket, felt her gun neatly hidden underneath and looking at her watch. Soon she saw Tarquin get out of a cab and walk toward the tavern. The wait was over - she quickly speed dial Eyal and hung up - Eyal would see it was from Annie and know it was going down. A quick call to their prearranged contact and Annie was ready for action. Annie strolled into the tavern just after Tarquin entered the tavern and he without noticing her. She found a seat at the front of the bar and orders a chilled grog with a twist of lime.

Tarquin was carrying a metal case, wore black rim glass, on the short side and look more like an accountant then a diamond smuggler. The bodyguard got up, went over to Tarquin and introduced himself using a code word. Tarquin smiled and replied something Annie couldn't catch and both men walk to the booth where Kolora was sitting. They set and chatted as if they knew each other. Okay, when is the exchange going to take place - there it is and was smooth. Tarquin had his metal case under the table and he pushed it to the side were Kolora was sitting. She waited, took another slip of her drink and reached down and pulled the case on the bench beside her, opened the case and smiled. By this time, Eyal has position himself watching the exchange and clicking pictures with a hidden camera.

Kolora reached into the oversize hand bag and removed a cream-colored pocket type folder and handed it to Tarquin. He looked into the folder, nodded and started to get up when - POLICE - INTERPOL hands on the table - Eyal and Annie with guns drawn with surgical precision had their collar. The Salzburg police came in the door within in minutes and there was no resistance - clean operation. After booking Kolora, Tarquin and the bodyguard, Eyal and Annie were on their way.

"This is getting too easy." Annie smiled at Eyal and they quietly slipped out of police headquarters and vanished into the night.

"Maybe we should go into the diamond smuggling elimination business. Got to be cleaner than what we are doing."

"And monotonous. When they kick it up a notch maybe we check it out." Annie bumping Eyal with her hip

"Living life on the edge are we." Eyal hugging Annie, "Next on the list, your friend Prewitt Laroche."

"Now you talk about a lackluster man, that is Prewitt Laroche. His wife can run circles around him in the excitement department but I must say that time spent in Saint-Tropez playing nursemaid was nice."

* * *

Eliam Chodorow was gathering credit card movements of Prewitt Laroche, finding two cards, BNP Paribas & Credit Agricola SA card with activities. The cards showed truck rentals, gas purchases, meals, hotels in Nanterre and Nice on the French Rivera and a recent purchase from Celine Chanel Fashion House.

Eyal showing Annie the transactions, her remark - "He has a mistress". Eyal laugh, maybe two here is another purchase from Yves Saint Laurent. I also have the make and model of his car, a Mercedes-Benz B-Class. Eyal waiting for more intel from Eliam, "Our man in Tel Aviv is running a usage pattern on his credit cards for the past six months and he is spending and traveling more since our little jobs in England and the US. Looks like Davy is kicking up his need for his weapons and could be looking to Laroche for funding."

Eyal turning the laptop screen so Annie could also view the intel. Within the last two weeks, he has been in La-Calle-Saint-Cloud three times and to Taulon-La-Seyne in the south of France.

"Taulon-La-Seyne is a midsize seaport and guess which shipping company has a birth there - shipping out of Greece to South Africa - _Serest Star Lines_."

"Kyril Davy own shipping line. So I guess we are going to the southern part of France." Annie kissing Eyal on the back of his neck.

"I hear it is lovely place to visit this time of year." Eyal still reading the intel Eliam was supplying him. Then he slowly turn to Annie. "Do you see what I'm reading?"

As she read the new intel on Landric Von Friedric-Kristiansen a frigid chill ran down her spine. "I don't believe it."

Landric Von Friedric-Kristiansen born to a powerful Danish family spent his early years in different boarding schools until his German grandfather, Reinhart Hahn took him to Korbach, Germany to live with him and his estrange mother who left Landric and her Danish husband when the boy was only six months old. During World War II, Reinhart Hahn was part of Hitler's loyal inner circle and escaped punishment for his war crimes by hiding in Denmark using his mother's name Hohenzollern and his connection to the Germany royal family. That royal lineage enabled his daughter, Sabine to marry into the Danish noble family of Von Friedric-Kristiansen.

Reinhart's hatred of all Jewish people almost drove him mad until he move back to Germany and married his second wife, also once belonging to the youth movement of the Nazi organization. His belief all Jewish were out to control the world financial wealth was instilled into a young, lonely and impressionable Landric. When Landric was in his late twenties he became involved with the 'μπλε κίνημα φεγγάρι'.

"I can't read Greek. Please translate for me Eyal." Annie point to the screen.

"Sure, Blue Moon Movement and I know of it well. It is part of Greece's Golden Dawn political party that is very neo-Nazi, racist and fascist. They have made use of the Nazi symbolism and have praised figures of the past Nazi Germany. One of their main goals is the elimination of Israel."

"Oh shit!" As Annie continued to read, "I guess living in Greece for a period is where he met his wife, Kyril Davy's sister."

"Must be a half-sister. Marlyn Von Friedric-Kristiansen is the youngest daughter of Paulos and Sofia Panagopoulos. My oh my what a small world we have here." Eyal reading ahead of Annie.

"Now we know his motive for all the terrorist funding to harm Israel." Annie reading on, "Oh look here, he is a wanted man in Athens for the murder of three men, all killed at a temple during morning prayer."

"Much Jewish blood on his hands. Too bad he is almost untouchable living in the states." Eyal closing his laptop screen.

"You never know Eyal. Maybe one day the right time and he will meet his end." Annie giving him a hug and a second kiss on the back of his neck.

"Yeah, one day."

* * *

Annie and Eyal's plane touched down in Paris and that is where they said their farewells. His next move to take out Prewitt Laroche and his extensive diamond operation routes was being engineered by Mossad with MI6. Annie being a ghost and for her own protection was being force to sit on the sideline. She had known this would happen, that times she would be left behind as Eyal is still very much a Mossad agent and for the most part followed orders or at least when taking an assignment but working in the field - well now that is a different story.

"Shouldn't be for more than a week ... Ten days tops." Eyal holding her in his arms. "This should go without saying but be safe and careful."

"I'm heading to Orleans and might start packing, need to start looking for a new nesting place. Calder finding my flat was a little unnerving and it's time to move on."

"Packing should take you what, twenty minutes?"

"Maybe thirty, have to bubble wrap _L__ochem._" Annie smile and started softly laughing, trying to keep their parting lighthearted.

"Perhaps need to bubble wrap you at times." Eyal touching her face and leaning down for a kiss, a sweet gentle kiss. "Be safe and I'll be back." He open the car door for her to slide in behind the wheel. Watching her start the car, he once more lean down for one more kiss through the open window and stepped back, wave and watched her drive off.

Reaching her small dingy flat in Orleans, Annie made a complete recon of the area never trusting she was safe - not after Calder Michaels so crudely invaded her space. All seemed to be clear and she entered, closing the door behind her the enormous feeling of total isolation starting to sweep over her. The feeling she couldn't shake and she was once more in the dark and now very much afraid. All those lonely nights living as someone else, her heart has started to freeze and it wounded her emotionally. Always try to hide her face, fearful of everyone she met and these dark and dim places to lay her head in restless sleep and the nightmares. Her rogue mission to find and destroy Henry Wilcox had been the driving force for her existence but now it had retreated down to survival until once more Eyal was there.

Picking up the figurine of the white charger raising from the sea, she held it close to her heart. Eyal Lavin was not the one she thought would be there for here, no - not the one who was suppose to be there. It should have been Auggie. Maybe if Helen hadn't return from the dead, maybe if he hadn't met Dolores, maybe... oh hell, to many maybes. It was Eyal, it has always been Eyal. There in the quiet of her flat she remember the times he appeared from nowhere to help her, to come to her aid and how he seem to arrange ways to be with her, like the time in Israel and her refusing his advances. Did he really mean it or was just his playful way.

Rubbing the tiny horse's head, she pictured all those missed chances. She should have gone with him to the hospital the night he was shot on that roof top in Washington or the train station. Looking down at _L__ochem _and once again the words Eyal had spoken, _'__It is beautiful and delicate much like our relationship. Such a wonderful piece of art work that can be easily broken... This will be my first true gift to you in hopes of many more, or a lasting memory of what we had or could have had'._

Placing the figurine back on the chest, she dropped down into the lumpy chair and closed her eyes to shut out the drab existence she now lived. Eyal couldn't leave her thoughts; he has himself forsaken everything in his personal life for his country in the name of duty and almost losing her for his choice of protecting Mossad. He had been duped and that must have cut him deeply. Now her trust in him was unshakable and he could never lose her - no never lose her trust.


End file.
